Go Home Kagome!
by Hedgehogmadhatter
Summary: Kagome returns home to the Higurashi family shrine after attending Veterinary school in the United States. Her mother’s urged her to give up on Inuyasha but has he given up on her? Curses, Reunions & THE FINALE SHOWDOWN..KAGOME VS KIKYO!
1. That Damned Well

**_Go Home Kagome!_**

_Kagome returns home to the Higurashi family shrine after attending Veterinary school in the U.S. Her mother's urged her to give up on Inuyasha but has he given up on her?_

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha. Only Iz the editor hedgehog is suffering from delusions of grandeur, I know where I stand in the pecking order of life._

_Rated T for language and Complete!

* * *

_

_**One**_

**_That Damned Well_**

Florence South Carolina USA 2005:

Kagome leaned into the center armrest as the tiny convertible whipped around an almost impossible curve. The wind flew through her long black hair and dislodged her sunglasses. They whipped over her head landing safely in the seat behind her. _Oh hell! _She thought. _It's too dark for them anyway._

Excluding the fact she might be speeding towards her death, she felt great. Free even. Finals were finished and graduation had been last weekend.

She was now officially Dr. Higurashi. She stretched out her right arm and let her fingers cut into the air rushing by her.

"Boog!" She screamed over the wind. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

The tiny blonde girl in the driver's seat yelled back. "Yeah National Cemetery road is a short cut."

Kagome doubted this but lay back in her seat and watched as the landscape flew by. Green fields with tiny houses soon gave way to tall iron fences and a convenience store with so much graffiti it seemed more subway station than mini food mart.

Boog's cell phone ran and she answered it without missing a beat. The red convertible, dubbed Topless by it's personalized license plates, sped over a set of train tracks at a cool 70 mph. Topless was Boog's baby and no one but her was allowed to abuse it.

They pulled up to a stop light and the unmarked police car behind them flashed his lights.

"Shit!" said Boog. "Where'd he come from? I've be driving the sped limit ever since we passed the city limit sign."

Kagome muttered, "He's probably been chasing us the last ten miles and just caught up to us."

Boog, who was now Dr. Angie Walker, was still too happy to let a small thing like the possibility of a suspended driver's license get her down. She smirked and turned to Kagome.

"Dr. Higurashi, do you think I could cute my way outta this one?"

Kagome laughed, "Dr. Walker this is not likely." And of course it turned out Kagome was right. Half an hour and one speeding ticket later they finally pulled up in front of Shooters.

* * *

Kagome sat on the barstool, her feet dangling high above the concrete floor of the barroom. She stirred her drink and smiled wanly at Boog who was dancing on top a neighboring stool. Kagome pointed a shaky finger at her friend.

"Girl, you are so waaasted…"

Boog laughed and then nearly toppled off the stool. "So are you, Ka-go-me." She drew out the syllables, it was an old joke from the first day they met and Kagome had to explain three times how to pronounce her name. Boog slid of the stool and safely on the floor.

Boog's full nickname was Booger. She was given this esteemed title by their English roommate Nicky. Nicky confused Angie with British slang such as loo and nancy. One day she called Angie a bugger, Angie thought she'd said booger and the nickname stuck. Oddly enough the name never detracted from Boog's busy social life.

Boog pulled Kagome from her seat and forced her to dance.

The band, Craven Melon was an extremely popular local group and the floor was crowded. A group of guys grudgingly made room for the two inebriated young women.

When she'd first arrived Kagome felt uncomfortable in the tiny club but she loosened up as the night and drinks wore on. Now she danced freely almost causing personal injury to those unlucky enough to be standing next to her.

The crowd began to chant along with Doug, the lead singer. The jostling of the crowd worsened and Kagome was forced to stand on tiptoe to see the stage.

"Baby don't temp me…"

"I'm where I wanna be..."  
"Cause on the eighth day……GOD MADE SWEET TEA!"

At this popular lyric the crowd went nuts and Kagome was pushed back to the tiny bar. Her stomach connected with the bar top and all the air in her lungs was forced out in a _whoosh._ She stood temporarily winded as Kevin, the bartender, shimmed up to her.

"How's my favorite Japanese Doc doing? Need a new drink cause that guy at the end of the bar is buying."

Kagome strained to see through the smoky haze and saw a well built kid with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a Francis Marion University shirt. He waived and she smiled back.

_Nice but such a frat boy…is he even old enough to drink?_

"Sorry but I think I'm done for tonight."

Kevin laughed, "It wouldn't do for the good doc to die of alcohol poisoning so soon after graduation. "

Boog sauntered up. "I'm worried that after school we will all suffer from low blood alcohol levels."

Kagome swatted her, "That's such a lie, we studied our asses off. No time to party. Besides you forget. I have to go back home and be respectable."

Boog scoffed at this notion. "There is no fun to be had in respectability."  
"Maybe but my family has expectations for me to live up to."

Boog tossed her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Remember that conversation we had about Asian stereotypes? Girl, if ya work too hard I will call the ACLU on your ass for self-discrimination."

Kagome doubled over in laughter. Leave it to Boog to turn the serious into the ridiculous.

* * *

March 2002 The Higurashi home:

Three years earlier and only months before another graduation; Kagome opened the kitchen door to find her mother waiting for her. She was leaning against the kitchen counter with an open letter on one hand. Her hair was frizzy and her face tear stained.

_Oh my God, must be bad news!_

It wasn't exactly bad news but then Kagome learned a long time ago no experience was ever all good or bad. She'd never forget that day or what her mother said.

"You won a complete scholarship…How could you forget applying? University of Georgia Veterinary program…it's your dream and our family could never afford veterinary school without this…it's in America…Great opportunity…see some of the world…met new people…we can't afford to fly you home for holidays…think of your future…three years isn't as long as you think…and you'd be free of that damned well."

_Free of that damned well?_ Until that moment Kagome never knew how her mother really felt about the well and her adventures in the Feudal Era. The truth was spoken in the soft serious tones her mother reserved for times she'd decided on something and couldn't be budged.

"He isn't good for you. He loves you but has no future."

Kagome countered, "No he loves Kikyo. I'm just a…well I don't know what I am."

Her mother gave a low laugh. "I maybe only your mother but I'm still a woman. I've seen the way he looks at you. I know he sleeps outside your window. I've caught him sleeping on your floor while you were away at the university."

"Kikyo isn't really alive; she isn't even a warm body. You are his life. She is the cold white moon but you are the hot sun his world revolves around. If he loved that corpse he'd be there with her but he is here with you."

She pulled out a dining room chair and gently urged Kagome to sit. The she sat next to her, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Mom, you don't smoke!" protested Kagome.

Her mother laughed. "There's a lot you don't know. It's time to wake up Kagome."

She took a deep drag of the alien cigarette. Kagome felt betrayed seeing her mother smoke after all those anti-smoking lectures she'd endured. However it also helped her see her mother as more of a person and less of a mom.

"Dad and I researched your Inuyasha. He's not a youth. He's 150 years old. Well 200 if you count the 50 years he was pinned to the sacred tree.

He isn't human. You can't have a life together. Do you think he will still want you when are fifty and he has only physically ages four or five years?"

Kagome sat in dumbfounded silence. Her mother continued between puffs.

"He's not a puppy or a pet. He's a man, one whose killed people."

"I never realized," breathed Kagome, "that you felt this way. Why have you kept quiet the past six years?"

"Because I know my kid, you are stubborn. We couldn't board up the well. But the shards were found years ago and destroyed. You are an adult and it's time I treated you like one. What would you do with a baby who had dog ears? What if Sesshoumaru began stalking your children? It's time to move on."

The horrible truth was these were already her worst fears. She'd wondered how it would end. _Nothing really good ever lasts.

* * *

_

2005:

Boog and Kagome stumbled out of the club and raced across the road to the payphone. Boog called a cab while Kagome stood studying the pink building they'd just left._ Hot pink? Who picked that color? It's an atrocity._

The cab pulled up and both girls climbed into it. Kagome was struck by the sad thought that this might be the last time she ever rode back to Boog's home after a night out. She doubted once she was home in Tokyo she'd be back any time soon. She watched from the window as Topless, alone in the parking lot, shrank in the distance.


	2. Holding Out

Two

The girls passed the next afternoon in Boog's backyard pool. Kagome's hair fanned out from her head and floated on top the water. Boog thought she looked like a water sprite. Kagome asked if sprites were susceptible to hangovers. Boog's mom hovered around the side of the pool shaking out towels and offering them sodas. Kagome spent every vacation and holiday of the past three years at this house with this family. As much as she missed her mother, Souta and Grandpa, she knew this parting would leave another hole in her heart. Each break and at least once a month she and Boog made the four hour drive from Athens Georgia to Boog's home in Florence South Carolina. She tried to push the visual of her packed suitcases from her mind and pretend this was just another summer day in the pool.

So much had changed. Kagome wondered if her mother would treat the new Dr. Higurashi Kagome any differently from the stubborn young woman she'd seen off at the airport three years ago.

The phone calls never stopped. Her mother called twice a week like clock work. Kagome knew the long distance charges were killing her family's small budget. She hoped the fact her family was now shopping for three instead of four offset enough money for the phone bill.

At first she prayed one of the calls from home would be Inuyasha. But they never were. He understood the phone and how it worked. Once he even called for pizza while she was studying. She couldn't even guess why he'd never called or written. He knew the basics of elementary writing. Miroku or Souta would've helped him. But nothing ever came. _Mom was right, not one call or letter, he is such a man._

She supposed he was too proud to ask for help. Once for her birthday, Souta sent her a lock of Inuyasha's hair. She assumed her mother didn't know about it and it was unlikely he'd donated it willingly. It could only mean that he visited Souta and he still cared.

She kicked her legs and swam farther into the deep end under the shade of a large palmetto tree overlooking the waters edge. Boog spotted her retreating and swam up beside her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

Kagome grabbed a hold of the side of the pool. "Nothing and everything."

Boog smirked, "Sounds deep."

"I was wondering when you were going to pay Paul a visit. We've been here four whole days and you've yet to storm his office."

Boog rolled her eyes. "My best friend moving back home to other side of the globe always takes precedent to the pursuit of true love."

Kagome splashed her. Boog sputtered then dived to the bottom of the pool. She grabbed Kagome's foot and pulled her down under with her.

* * *

Oct 30 2002:

Kagome sat on her tiny bed reading her bio-chemistry text book trying desperately to tune out the noise of the party in the apartment below them. It was the fifth Halloween party that week alone and Halloween was still a day away.

Kagome was taught that for every hour spent in class you should spend three more studying. Her roommates seemed nice enough but didn't subscribe to the same belief. They studied just not as much as she thought they should. But then they weren't there on scholarship and didn't have to maintain a 3.50 grade point average.

A loud persistent knock sounded on the thin wood of her door.

"Come in." Kagome knew it was pointless to pretend she hadn't heard.

The door flew open and Angie pranced in wearing a cat suite complete with ears. She held a full bottle of tequila in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"Nicky bet me five dollars I couldn't liven up our little Ka-go-me so here I am. I never lose a bet!"

"No thank you I have work to do."

Angie swiped the textbook and held it out of Kagome's reach. "Girl it's 11pm. You've been studying since classes let out at 3! Our only class tomorrow starts at 1. Lighten up and live a little. I won't call the homework police and have you hauled away for having fun."

Kagome stared at her roommate in horror. _Doesn't this American care about her grades?_

Angie seemed to read her mind. "You have perfect grades; you're some king of frigging genius or something. Now take a night off!"

Kagome eyed the tequila bottle. She'd avoided most parties back when she was a university student in Tokyo, not that they partied as much as students did here. She worked hard to get out early so that she could get back home. Inuyasha grudgingly admitted that if school were important to her then she should go. Now that the Shikon no Tama was destroyed, he had no claim over her but she didn't like to be parted from him for long periods of time.

Now here in the US there was no going back home for three years. Graduating early was simply not an option. _So screw it! Maybe I should lighten up, besides I am ahead in the reading_. _Okay peer pressure, here I come!_

Kagome blinked then said, "I'm in."

Angie was surprised and laughed, "Great! Now this is Caba Wabba, a very nice tequila made by Sammy Hager. It cost a fortune so I would be most offended if you didn't drink a lot."

"Sammy who?"

"Ya know the guitarist from Van Halen."

"Okay if you say so."

Angie sat on the bed across from Kagome. "We gotta get you some pop culture."

She poured two shots and set out lime wedges. "Okay, pour the salt on your hand. Lick it, slam the shot and then suck the lime. Got it?"

Kagome was fascinated. "Okay?"

"Good. Now we both go on three. One…Two….Three!"

They did the shots together and Kagome's throat burned with the tequila. _Why in the hell would someone think this was fun?_

One hour and several shots later…

At this point Angie had become and forever would be Boog. The girls lay across the bed holding their sides as they laughed. The whole world seemed to have stopped and now this one moment was everything.

"Kagome, if you left this pit of an apartment more often you'd have dates too."

"Not like you." She responded eyeing the tight cat suit costume.

"Well I have to dress up to get noticed." Boog fluffed her short blonde hair. "But you, you are exotic. Guys here are breaking their necks for a second look at ya."

"I am quite ordinary. They must have that Asian girl perv thing going on."

Boog laughed and pointed at her in agreement. "True that! But not all men are a complete waste."

"Oh really? So do you have a shining example of a good man?"

"But of course."

"Who Boog?" Kagome rolled over to her stomach and propped her head up on her fist.

"Paul." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Who is Paul?"

"He is the perfect man who I will marry after graduation."

"Okay. So does he know that you average two dates a week?"

Boog smiled showing off a set a small perfectly bleached teeth. "We aren't engaged…yet. Or dating for that matter."

"Wow, sounds serious then."

"Oh but it is. We went to school together. We've been friends for years but I've never admitted I love him. He's now a boring success of a CPA. He dates but nothing serious. Once I am a vet I am going to storm his office and claim him. I'm planning on a New Years wedding."

"That is the wildest thing I've ever heard off. So what will you do if you meet a guy here?"

"I know I won't ever meet anyone like Paul. But", she gave a wicked grin, "I will still have fun."

"Oh."

"So Kagome…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any man waiting back home for you?"

This was only the fourth time Boog had asked Kagome this question. Each time before she'd said no and cut her off. But now she was drunk and spoke without thought.

"Ugh. My mom hates Inuyasha and he has Kikyo."

Boog jumped up from the bed. "I knew you were holding back on me. Must…Tell…Me…MORE!"

Kagome sighed. "He doesn't have a future, he's very…traditional and my mom's right he is a lost cause."

"So who is this Kiki chick?"

"Kikyo is his old girlfriend. They aren't officially back together but she has some kind of hold on him."

"So who does he spend the most time with, you or her?"

Kagome closed her eyes in thought, "Me."

"There's your answer. He likes you more." Boog made everything seem so easy and straightforward. She ruined the sophisticated image Kagome had of her by asking, "so when you say he's traditional do you mean he likes women who bind their feet and wear those little shoes?'

Kagome threw her pillow at Boog, "Baka! That's China you gint."

"Oh my bad, so what does Baka mean?"

"Oh that's just Boog in Japanese."

* * *

2005:

Kagome stretched on the chaise lounger beside Boog. She'd already toweled off and rubbed herself with sunscreen. She envied Boog who tanned dark and evenly especially well for someone with naturally blonde hair. Kagome tanned but not nearly as well.

Boog lay on her belly and Kagome wasn't aware she was awake until she heard her voice.

"So are you going to see Inuyasha when you get home?'

Kagome sighed. "I just don't know."

"Do you want to?" She was typical Boog, direct to the point.

Kagome thought. "I think so. But my mother…"

"Girl you are twenty four freaking years old. Stuff your mother."

"Yeah but she gave up a lot to make sure I got this far in life and I kinda feel that I owe it to her to listen to her advice."

"Raising two kids on your own is hard."

"Grandpa helped but still we barely made ends meet."

"Yeah but don't you think you've already lived up to your part of this bargain?"

Kagome turned to look at her coconut scented friend.

"How you do mean?"

Boog flipped over on to her back and pulled off her sunglasses. "You are the perfect daughter. You're even a vet for Christ's sakes. On her advice you moved halfway across the world. You're a good kid. You have perfect grades. You graduated with honors. You have a guaranteed job waiting for you back home. You're starting that fund so that Souta's college will be paid for. And you will be living at home in the shrine so you can help with it's upkeep. God girl, this is your life NOT an application for sainthood."

"Whatever you thought you owed your mom has been paid in full."

Kagome closed her eyes. _I wish I could tell her the truth. Would she be on my side if she knew he is a 200 year old hanyou (half demon) from the middle ages of Japan! But she'd just loved his ears. Boog is SUCH a softie._ Her lips formed a small smile.

"Maybe I should give a normal guy a chance?"

Boog snorted with laughter. "Yeah you mean like you gave that jerk Ian a chance?"

* * *

NOTES:

BAKA is japanese for stupid, it's a popular insult in anime.


	3. Departures

Three

Nov 2003:

Ian Dunlap was the walking ideal for the world's worst boyfriend. He was attractive, smart, witty and the perfect specimen for producing all those grandchild Kagome's mother no doubt dreamed about. He was tall and slender with short spiky black hair and wore the hippest pair of tiny round glasses. The man had a million watt smile and when he spoke to you it felt as if the whole world was hanging off your every breath.

With a resume like that, charm and sophistication dripping from his every pore, was there any doubt he'd turn out to be the scum of the earth?

Kagome met the young archaeology grad student in the Publix up the street from her apartment. While her English was perfect there were still some ingredients in American recipes she didn't recognize. Boog told her it was her turn to shop and left the list on the counter. Kagome paced the aisles of the store searching in vain for something called grits. _What the hell is a grit? Sounds like something a parakeet would eat. It can't be the same thing?_

Her cart (or buggy as she learned to call it in time) bumped into that of stranger's. She apologized and he turned on that famous smile. She was momentarily taken in and asked for helping locating the grits. Ian helped her find them and then a week later help Boog and Kagome eat them with a side of eggs and toast.

Ian asked Kagome to a late night showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She declined, much to Boog's dismay.

It turned out that the show had a permanent home in the theater and Ian asked her once a week for two months before she finally gave in. She hated the movie and was traumatized for a week afterwards. Ian sent flowers, begged her forgiveness for choosing such a crass event and talked her into a lighter evening of dinner at The Mellow Mushroom and swing dancing at a nearby club.

They dated for two and a half months. Kagome liked him and he made her feel normal. There were no arguments. Once at a bar a man hit on her and Ian stepped between them. He politely interceded and then it was over. No fist fights, threats of death or posturing. He had no zombie ex-girlfriend and when he came over he knocked on the door or rang the doorbell. No climbing through windows or hiding on the roof. Then he did something else Inuyasha had never dared. He touched her breast.

At first she was shocked. Then she dismissed it. Ian was a pervy normal guy, no more no less. In fact it Inuyasha was the unusual one because he never tried anything past the very occasional kiss or embrace. She told herself that he behaved that way because his true feelings lay with Kikyo or that he respected her too much to see her as a sexual object. Deep down she knew the truth. Inuyasha felt that as a hanyou he was less than a man. He believed his touch would defile her. Kagome had never been able to find the right words to tell him he was wrong. She'd tried but he always turned away or fled out the nearest open window.

After much reflection Kagome decided to embrace normality. She liked Ian and wanted him. And what was normal about a twenty two year old virgin anyway?

So she spent the night with Ian and he never spoke to her again.

After Boog found out, she egged his car. She said, "Who knew an egg would sound like a gunshot when it hit a car body?" Luckily she was an avid runner and was long gone when the police showed up.

Kagome first felt she'd done something wrong, that she wasn't _good_. Boog knew better and explained he is the worst kind of guy who will say or do anything to get what he wants. She did some asking around and learned Kagome merely was one of his legions. Kagome felt used and betrayed. Later she realized she'd betrayed herself. She'd given too much of herself way too soon.

Then Souta's letter arrived on her birthday. She was hungry for home and devoured every word. When she unfolded the last page a silver swatch of hair fell into her lap. She held it to her face, breathed in Inuyasha's scent and cried. _What have I done? If there was ever any hope for us have I thrown it all away?_

A funny thought struck her. _Well could be worse. Had it been Koga then the world really would have come to an end. _She smiled sniffed then broke back down into great heaving sobs.

* * *

2005: Kagome sipped her tea as she watched Boog wait for to answer the question.

"I don't think Ian and Inuyasha are even from the same planet." She closed her eyes and entertained a fantasy where Ian was ripped apart by Inuyasha's claws. But she could too easily see him turn to her when he was finished, his eyes burning with pain and unanswered questions.

But then wasn't he the one who gave up on himself? She'd always given him the benefit of the doubt. Her mother was right. It's time to get on with her life.

"Earth to Kagome…Come in Kagome!"

She looked up and saw Boog leaning towards her. "You haven't heard a word I've said. Someday I've got to come to Tokyo and meet this guy. He's not visited, called or written in three freaking years and he has this grip on you!

Kagome's hand froze and she dropped the ice tea glass. It fell to the tiled porch and shattered.

"Awww shit." moaned Boog. "Now we're gonna have to clean that up."

She raced along the other side of the patio to retrieve the broom.

* * *

Kagome slung her heavy carry on bag into the overhead compartment. _Please,_ she pray in silence,_ don't loose my luggage. I couldn't bear to live out of this crummy little bag for long._

She climbed into the tiny airplane seat and stowed her purse between her feet. She glanced at her immediate neighbor, a large middle aged black woman and gave a polite smile and nod. She had so much to consider before the plane touched down at their final destination, she hoped the woman would allow her think in peace. The woman smiled back then continued to gaze out of the tiny thick paned window.

Everyone was seated and ready when the pilot made an announcement.

"Folks I am sorry to say we are tenth in line for the runway and it maybe a good half hour before takeoff. Please relax, sit back and forgive us this minor inconvenience."

_Damn._ If her plane was late her mother would be so worried. _Oh well it can't be helped. _She stared straight ahead and wondered what the movie would be. She was still cramped from the flight to Chicago and was now facing a 13 hour flight home to Tokyo.

She ground her teeth as someone came on the intercom and repeated the pilot's message in Japanese.

_Okay Kagome, forget the stupid plane. What are you going to do about Inuyasha?_ Her head swam with the memory of when he found out about the scholarship.

* * *

May 2002:

"Kagome, you've known about this for months and you didn't even tell me?" His voice was accusing and abrasive.

"Tell you what Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

"You're leaving." He sat back on his haunches on her bedroom floor. She was on her small twin bed with her legs tucked up under her.

"You're leaving and I had to hear it from Souta. Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned and the last of the daylight glinted off his sharp canines.

"I didn't…know how." She said with simple honesty.

"It's easy." He mocked her by moving his head from side to side as he spoke like a wood puppet.

"Inuyasha" he said in a high falsetto, "I am going away for three years, but I'm too much of a selfish bitch to tell you."

She threw a bed pillow at him and he ducked it easily.

"It's not like that."

"So are ya ever coming back? This America place is pretty popular I don't know if I can trust you to return here."

She gazed on him and felt the beginnings of hope flutter inside her chest. "We've found, restored and destroyed the Shikon no Tama, why do you care? You've no use for me anymore."

His face softened as he fell back on haunches and rocked thoughtfully. "Yeah but I don't wanna see ya get hurt."

"Then don't call me ugly names! Besides, I managed quite well on my own at the University." She shot back.

"Yeah but if ya needed me I could have come to you. This time you will be so far away. Who knows what could happen over there."

Kagome took a deep breath. _Well hell, it's now or never._

"Do you care about me Inuyasha?" There. It was out. Just one little one syllable word was it would take to make or break her world.

He actually sat there and thought about it; then answered, "Yes".

_Finally! __Now that's a start._ "Do you love me?" She looked him straight in the eye holding his golden gaze.

He glanced away and Kagome's heart broke "I don't know." he whispered.

"Well then what reason do I have to stay here?" She laid down on her bed facing the wall with her back to him.

"I can't wait on you forever Inuyasha."

Silence.

"Is this because of Kikyo?" She glanced over her shoulder expecting to see he was gone, but he was still seated on her floor.

"No" he growled low in his throat. "You know damned well what this is about."

"Maybe I don't. I'm not a mind reader."

"No you're human and I ain't human."  
"Kikyo was as human as I am today."

"Yeah and I screwed that up didn't I? Kagome, this is pointless. I can't trust myself to be with you."

She rolled over and saw his head hung over his knees and his hair brushed the floor.

"That's a crock and you know it. I can't count the times my life has been in your hands. But if this is how you feel than so be it. I have to go on with my life Inuyasha. I want to share it with you but I can't do that without your cooperation."

"Why can't things stay like they are?"

She sat up. "Because they just can't! I don't know how to make you understand."

He whispered so softly she almost missed it. "Kagome, I'm so sorry."


	4. Chance Meetings & Home

Four

2005:

A rich, warm, deep feminine voice sounded from beside her.

"It looks like we are going to be on this plane until tomorrow."

Kagome glanced up as she was yanked from her thoughts. "Yeah it does."

The woman's hair was wrapped in a colorful scarf and she wore gold hoop earrings that accentuated her mahogany complexion. Kagome paused then realized she'd spoken in flawless Japanese.

"My name is Maxine what's yours?" she asked. Kagome didn't even hesitate.

"Oh, I'm Kagome." She left off her family (last) name as Maxine had hers.

"Like the game? That's a sweet name." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you."

"My little grandson, he's only five and he loves the Kagome game."

Kagome nodded again not knowing what to say. The woman continued.

"Oh I wish I had a picture to show you but oh well that isn't what I'm here for anyway."

_Okay now this is weird. Here for what?_ Kagome kept a polite smile. "I'm sure he is adorable."

"Oh you know it." The heavy woman turned in her seat to face Kagome.

"You have something just hanging over you. It's so big that I can see it weighing on you. If you aren't careful it will pull you down."

_What in the hell?_ Kagome forced the smile to stay put on her face. "Mam, I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do but that's okay. Your mamma she misses you SO much."

"I guess she does." allowed Kagome.

"She only did what she felt was best. And it was the right thing to do. Every woman should go out on her own; it helps us to be strong later."

Kagome chuckled sarcastically. "I've more than proven my strength and self reliance."

"Yes but that was not in this world, you needed to be grounded here. Not there."

Kagome's blood chilled and goose bumps appeared on her arms.

You need to find your heart, that's the key to his."

"Umm…key to his what?"

"His heart. He isn't bad, he's a good man and with your help he will see that."

_Who is this woman?_

Kagome stumbled then said, "I've tried that. He doesn't see."

"He doesn't see because you haven't told him."

"I have, twice when I was a teenager. He ignored it."

She shook her head. "You loved him as a child. He must know you love him as a woman."

Kagome's eyes bulged in their sockets. "You're telling to sleep with him."

Maxine laughed and it was a musical gospel sound. "Heavens no. He is afraid you have left him behind."

"But I can't do all of this on my own. Nothing can be done if he keeps being so stubborn."

"Sometimes all we need to do is extend a hand to others for them to grab on to. Some people aren't strong enough to ask for that hand."

"But he's angry because…he's…a half breed…" Kagome's face flushed as she worried she sounded racist. _This woman won't understand…_

Maxine smiled. "So that is his problem to overcome. He has you and the world hasn't ostracized him as much as he likes to think."

"His half brother has."

She shook her head. "That one isn't as bad as he'd like to think. But his heart or lack there of one, isn't your work. This other man is."

"So what should I do then?"

"That is up to you. Just do something. So many people just float through life and do nothing. Regret is the biggest sin of a wasted life."

"Are you a miko?"

She replied matter of factly. "No. But you are."

Kagome nodded silently. Maxine took her thin, pale left hand in her large, warm brown hand and squeezed it.

"You are a good person and it will be okay. Now if you don't mind, my sugar is acting up and I'd really like a can of that cold orange juice they pass out on these flights. Would you mind getting up and getting me one from the little cart up front?"

Kagome, who forgot about the flight attendant call button, gave Maxine a sincere smile. "No problem."

When she returned to her seat Maxine was gone. Kagome shrugged it off assuming she'd gone to the restroom but the bathroom lights were both turned to vacant.

Twenty minutes later before take off Kagome asked the stewardess about her seatmate. She was told the seat next to her was vacant. She causally searched the plane by walking to the restroom but Maxine was no where to be seen.

Kagome spent a good portion of the flight deep in meditation. She had no idea what she'd do about Inuyasha but now she knew she was going to do something. That was much better than ignoring it. It bothered her that she didn't know where Maxine had come from or gone to. But she felt better after talking about it with someone. All these years and she had no one she could discuss the whole truth with. Her shoulders were lighter and her headache was gone. It was a good thing too, because the in flight movie was an Olsen Twin flick and had her spirits been low she might be forced to attempt suicide by flushing her head down the airplane toilet.

She slept some of the flight, waking for the vegetarian special dinner she ordered. Another movie was announced, this one staring J-Lo. Kagome winced and wondered if this constituted as torture under the Geneva Convention.

* * *

Kagome woke at the announcement the plan was about to land. She checked her watch and saw it was 7pm yesterday Georgia time. She'd left the Walker house 12pm was it the day before? More thirty one hours ago. She moved her watch to Tokyo time which made is 8 am the next day. _Ugh. It's like being dragged by my hair into the future. I hope I can catch a nap later on…_

She stood with the other passengers and waited her turn to exit the plane. Kagome crossed the ramp and trudged past security. The plane was nearly an hour late. Her family must be beside themselves.

She saw them first. Souta was taller and lean. His haircut was short, spiky and trendy. This coming fall he'd be a freshman in college and he already looked the part.

He was holding up a big decorated sign that read: WELCOME HOME DR. HIGURASHI KAGOME! He'd drawn a cat and dog on the sign and stuck band aides on them. He wore a hot pink plastic party lei around his neck, just to be silly.

Grandpa looked well but he seemed older and frailer than she remember. He was waiving about some kind of petrified good luck charm. Her mother seemed the same just smaller. Kagome's heart broke open unleashing a surge of emotions she'd held back for months. She opened her arms and ran to them.

Souta yelled and grabbed her in a bear hug. He was now taller than her! Her mother and Grandpa both joined and it became a massive group hug.

Kagome pulled her diploma from her bad and showed everyone. There were much ohhs and ahhs as her family examined it. Grandpa was concerned the school might have misspelled her name and was only satisfied after examining it personally. He rubbed the petrified water god foot against it for good luck. Kagome winced but let him have his way. It was only paper after all. And if he ruined it then UGA would gladly send her a replacement for a meager $20 fee. She'd checked before she left just in case something happened to it on the plane.

* * *

They retrieved all three of her huge suitcases from the luggage belt and carried them off to the car. Once home Souta helped her carry her bags up to her room.

Kagome threw open the door and was struck how tiny her room was. It wasn't much bigger than her old room in the apartment. It was decorated in white, pink and lavender. It was a bit childish. She decided as long as she stayed her she should re-do it. She walked around and noticed her mother kept it dusted. She tried the window and found it locked from the inside. She'd left it unlocked when she left but someone had come behind her locked it.

Souta stood and watched her reacquaint herself with her old life. He hadn't said anything but already knew what the question was, especially when he saw her run a hand over the comforter covering her bed. It was perfectly smooth. No one had been sitting on it.

Kagome turned to her younger brother. All she could say was, "Has he?"

Souta shook his head. "I haven't seen Inuyasha in maybe three or four months. Mom locked him out of your room but he'd knock on my window and I always let him in."

_Three or four months wasn't such a long time._

"Did he know today was the day?"

Souta nodded. "He isn't very good of keeping track of our dates but he knows."

She sat on her bed. "Oh. Has he said…anything else?"

Souta grinned, "He wanted to know how you were doing and he asked about your grades."

"My grades?" _He never cared about my grades before._

"Yeah, he said there was no point in going across the world if you were gonna flunk out. But that if you did you'd be back here all the sooner." Kagome closed her eyes at this. _Inuyasha would say something like that. Coming back was always more important than good grades._

"And?" She prompted Souta.

"I told him you would be graduating with honors. The top of your class. And he said something to the extent of …'that is just SO like her, always outdoing everyone else.' I thought it was a funny perspective for him to have."

Kagome snorted then broke into mad giggles. "He really hasn't changed at all has he?"

Souta frowned. "I wouldn't say that."


	5. VooDoo & Dreams

Five

Dinner was heaven. Kagome helped her mother prepare Sukiyaki, one of her favorites. Her mom never mentioned Inuyasha. She was full of questions about school, Atlanta and the US as a whole. She was already thinking of some sort of thank you present to send the Walkers for their hospitality to Kagome. Kagome explained she'd invited Boog down to the shrine and they hopped she'd be able to visit in the next year or two. Her mother became excited at the idea of meeting the girl who was so close to Kagome. Boog was already in her good book; after all she was a veterinarian too. And vets were the next best thing to _real_ doctors in her mind.

The meal was eaten with chopsticks and Kagome loved not feeling out of place. Souta told her about his high-school graduation and University entrance exams. He was a member of half a dozen different clubs and an aspiring journalist.

Grandpa was the same grandpa. He'd hired a part time helper to keep up with the shrine. This could only mean the Shikon no Tama keychain/flash light charms were selling better than expected. He was angry that the nearby vending machines now included an Omikuji machine that sells fortunes. He felt it was encroaching on the Shrine's fortune business. He bemoaned the evils of a fast modern society with little traditional moral values.

Her mother's hair had the beginnings of light strands of grey. Kagome secretly hopped she wasn't the cause of the grey hair.

After dinner her mother presented her with a package that arrived in the mail a week ago. It was from Boog and postmarked over two weeks ago. She pulled it open and a tiny card fell out.

It read: _Welcome home! Here's something to remember me by. _

_All my love, Boog._

Kagome tore into it and pulled out a DVD of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. She smiled remembering how she first watched it with Boog. Then she also found a CD, What a Long Strange Trip It's Been, the best of the Grateful Dead. They were Boog's favorite band and all she ever played.

Fatigue won over and soon Kagome was in her room lying on her bed watching The Holy Grail. While it was still funny, even if it was in English it'd been better with Boog. Her eyelids closed and sleep claimed her.

* * *

It was the night before she left for the US, Kagome jumped down the well one last time. She felt a bit like Alice down the rabbit hole. The well swallowed her whole than spat her out the other side. She was surprised when she pulled herself out and found Inuyasha sitting crossed legged on the ground facing the well. He would have made a perfect Cheshire cat, or dog, had he not been frowning. He wasn't going to see her off on her side of the well instead he waited for her to come to him. She shouldn't have been surprised. His head was harder than a sack of hammers.

"Inuyasha...?"

He looked up and said nothing.

"I needed to see you before I left."

The wind caught his silver hair and blew it back over his shoulders. He leaned forward on his knuckles.

"Go home Kagome."

He was always stubborn but today he was taking it to new heights.

"I know you're mad and I'm sorry. I should have told you. It was wrong of me to keep it from you. But this will be the last time we will see each other for three whole years. Please, Inuyasha. Don't be this way."

He narrowed his golden eyes, knowing he should let it go but he felt she'd betrayed his trust. That one act proved how little regard she held for him. But then she was here, now with him. She cared enough to seek him out even though she knew he was angry and might abuse her with harsh words he would later regret. His face reddened as he glanced away breaking eye contact.

Kagome sat next to him tucking her legs under her body. He sorely missed her school uniform with its short skirt. Ever since she started university all she wore were those damned blue jeans.

"Have you thought about what I said before?"

He shook his head then contradicted himself, "Maybe."

Kagome put her hand on his and his skin burned with the urge to reach for her or flee. "This school, this trip…they mean so much to me and my family. You are my closest and dearest friend. Distance will not change that."

He turned his face back towards hers. "Yeah but you'll forget about me."

To his surprise she laughed then leaned forward running her fingers through his hair. Inuyasha ducked before she touched his ears. "You are one of a kind Inuyasha! How could I ever forget you? How can there be anyone on this earth like you?

He rubbed his head. "I dunno but then you did seem to like that asshole wolf too."  
Kagome's hand froze in mid air. "What is wrong with you? You know I don't have feelings for Koga. Wake up Inuyasha! I'm here with you not him. But why does it matter? You're just like Hamlet! Poor spoiled prince, no one knows what you want or how you feel but we cater to your every whim! Well that ends today."

She stood and put her hands on her hips. "Either suck it up and we can be friends or just walk away."

Kagome waited and when there was no answer she spat, "Good bye Inuyasha."

She turned and he leapt to his feet and wrapped her in his arms in a simple embrace. Her heart jumped but she reprimanded it and wondered, _now what is he up to?_

Then he stepped away. Kagome stumbled back to the well which was becoming a great gaping hole. "What was that?" she asked referring to the hug.

Inuyasha gave a thin shrug under his red kimono. "It's whatever you want it to be."

She lifted her leg, bent her knee and snapped her shoe from her left foot. She held it for a nanosecond before lobbing it. The shoe caught Inuyasha hard across the side of his head. The sacred energy she charged it with knocked him to the ground. He was stunned. He expected to be 'sat' not beaten with a filthy shoe.

Kagome hopped over to him, bent to retrieve her shoe and climbed into the well. Her jeans were gone and she was once again wearing her school uniform. Incensed Inuyasha yelled after her. "Don't think this is finished! I will come for you!" She panicked and began to climb instead of examining her change in outfits.

The well seemed bottomless and she continued to climb down into it. She was so angry that leaving Inuyasha was easier than she thought it would be. But Kagome knew later on she would feel the missing piece of herself she left behind in the well.

* * *

Kagome was still climbing down the well wall when she heard a high pitched chanting of the word "Nee" over and over. She opened her eyes to see she was in her bed and King Arthur was bequeathing a shrubbery to the Knights of Nee. She rubbed her temples and reached for her bottle of water on the night stand. Her recollection of the last time she saw Inuyasha were very clear though there had been no Alice and Wonderland theme and he'd hadn't threatened to come for her, whatever that meant. Instead he'd hugged her and let her leave without a word.

* * *

Summer of 2003:

Kagome loved her friends and her new 'family' but she was going stir crazy with boredom. Now that the semester was over her mind was no longer distracted. Her brain whirred back to its usual fixation, Inuyasha. Boog suggested she find a part time job.

She found work at local coffee shop in the mall. The tips were nice but her evenings and afternoons were still empty. She lay in the pool during the afternoons reflecting on what it meant to be reincarnated.

Why were she and Kikyo so different if they were essentially the same soul? Kikyo hated her but they were closer to each other than sisters. If she was Kikyo's reincarnation did that mean everyone went from life to life continuously reincarnating?

If that's true than logically, Inuyasha's reincarnated form might be wandering this era leading a normal life. Would it be better to meet him here instead of pursuing him in the feudal era? The idea of a well behaved, modern reincarnated Inuyasha was too good to ignore.

Kagome became obsessed. She read book after book on reincarnation. The trouble was each book said something different. They hinted she should have some memory of her past life and she didn't. _I wonder if this is because Kikyo isn't technically dead. That can't be it. She certainly died before now, 500 years in the future. No matter what she's dead in this era. So is Inuyasha… _A chill ran its finger down her spine and she pushed the thought away.

She decided to visit a physic who claimed to understand past lives. Kagome knew there were frauds but she'd seem so much magic she was willing to give it a chance. The woman's name was Fey and she dressed like her name. She wore a flowery wispy peasant shirt and the whole office was decorated in fairies.

Kagome commented on the fairies and the woman expressed a great interest. So much so Kagome had the feeling she should leave and take her money with her. But she was already seated so she decided to give Fey a chance.

The large red headed woman clasped her hand in hers and closed her eyes. "You've lead many past lives…you are the late Queen Cleopatra."

At this declaration Kagome stood, thanked the woman and left.

Florence was a small town and Boog quickly learned of Kagome's visit to Fey. She suggested she go see a woman who lived off Hampton rd. "Her name is Tammy and she does all sorts of things. If she's a scam artist than she will at least make sure you get your money's worth."

Tammy was tall, thin and her skin was the color of roasted coffee beans. She was dressed out of Vogue and was striking enough to have modeled. Instead she worked out of her kitchen while she kept an eye on her four children. Kagome already felt at ease in the small homey kitchen where dried herbs hung from the ceiling.

Tammy's specialty was Voodoo. Kagome balked at first but Tammy insisted she stay and talk for awhile.

"What are you looking for?" She asked while pouring two tall glasses of sweet tea.

"Umm, I think I knew someone, from before. I need to know if that person has been reborn here in this time." _It sounds so crazy! _

Tammy glanced up at her. "You are a holy woman?"

"Yes."

"You've always been a priestess, it is your calling."

"I haven't felt called lately."

"You know of your past?" She sat across from Kagome at the round wooden table.

"Yes but I wasn't the same person…"

"No you wouldn't be." Tammy gestured with her hands as she spoke. "Everyone has two souls or two parts." She held up two fingers. "The first soul is called Gros that is your life force and it changes with each life. The second soul is the Ti Bon Ange. It leaves you with death and goes on. That is the part of you that has lived before. You are odd. You seem to be sharing your Ti Bon Ange."

Kagome was fascinated. "That makes a lot of sense. Do you think you could help me find…him here?"

Tammy laughed. "Your lover? He has not found you, are you sure he is looking?"

"I don't know." Kagome admitted and looked down at the table. She drank from her tea glass and noticed Tammy had added mint to the glass.

"What is his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"He is more than human isn't he?"

Kagome nodded.

"He feels…almost canine…" She dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "No matter he isn't here."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "How can you be so sure?"

"He is the one connected with your Ti Bon Ange. He exists in this time but he is the same as before not reincarnated. Baby I'm sorry. I know things aren't they way they are supposed to be."

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

Tammy gave a kind smile. "Yes girl, you can listen to your mama and let him be. You can't fix a man who doesn't want to change."


	6. Pavlov's Bell

Chapter Six

Note: I almost forgot. I don't own Inuyasha, all anime characters here belong to Rumiko Takahashi so please don't sue me. I am poor and the only thing you would get is my grumpy hedgehog.

2005:

The window was open. After all these months it was open and light shone through it. Inuyasha sat in the God Tree overlooking the temple. He was content to stay in the tree. He felt safe. The tree wouldn't judge or yell at him.

He'd known the exact moment she sat foot on the temple grounds. The buzz in his head took off again. It'd been quiet for so long but it was back. He tried to honor his word and stay with Kikyo. But anytime he was with her he could barely think over the noise in his brain.

Kagome wanted so much. She had high expectations of him, herself and the world. She never accepted anything at face value. She pulled life in by the nose and demanded more. Inuyasha dangled his foot off the tree branch. Kagome was what Miroku had called 'high maintenance.'

_Hell, I should've given her to Sesshomaru. That would've taken care of two problems at once. Ever since he took in that kid he's gone a bit soft. Kagome would have driven him nuts. _

He grinned at the notion but it faded when he remembered how he felt when he thought Sesshomaru killed Kagome during the battle over Tetsusaiga.

He quickly abandoned the thought of her dead or injured. Speaking of kids, he really had to hand it to Souta. If it weren't for him he'd lost his senses months ago.

Souta read Kagome's letters aloud. He shared Kagome's pictures and even her grades. Inuyasha helped Souta with the Welcome Home sign a few weeks ago. It was his idea to put the band aides on it. He never forgot the time Kagome's first aide kit saved them when they stormed the castle beyond the mirror.

In her letters, Kagome sometimes seemed lonely. Other times she was excited and happy. He was insanely jealous of this Booger person though he'd take another arrow to the chest before he'd ever admit it. Souta offered to help him write Kagome. He declined. There was nothing in his life that could compare to everything new in hers. He wanted to do something…but didn't know what.

* * *

2003:

One night Souta found Inuyasha in the God Tree. It was close to Kagome's birthday. For some reason modern people put so much effort into their silly birthdays. He was wearing her locket and had it open in his hand. Kagome stared back up at him her mouth open in mid screech. _The good old days…_. He grinned despite himself. Souta shouted up to him.

"Whatcha doing Inuyasha?"

He snapped the locket shut and dropped it under his red kimono. "Nothing. Waiting on you…Got any of them Ramen noodles?"

"Nah, mom hasn't gone to the store yet but she will soon. Grandpa is out of that prune tea he likes."

Both guys made a face at the notion of drinking such a vile substance. Inuyasha peered down and saw Souta had a letter in his hand.

"Writing Kagome?"

"Yeah it's almost her birthday. Hey would you like to write something for her?"

Inuyasha's belly turned inside out at the thought. "Nothing new round here worth telling."

"You know Inuyasha you can send her something besides a letter. Maybe a small gift or token."

This intrigued him. It could be down without having to think of something to say. Inuyasha nodded. "Okay."

He jumped from his branch and landed beside Souta. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and cut off a small piece of his hair.

_There. She always loves pulling on it. Now she can tug all she wants and leave my head in peace._

He nonchalantly passed it to Souta. "Thanks Inuyasha, she'll like this."

"Yeah I know…" He raised his fist and shook it half heartedly. "Don't tell her it was my idea. Just send it." He put down his fist and looked away.

"I think that can be arranged." Souta slipped it into the envelope.

* * *

2005:

Now Inuyasha sat watching the light, wondering if the climb to her window was worth the trouble. He'd said some stupid things. But that's just how he was and certainly by now Kagome knew that. He wasn't as perfect as she wanted him to be. She couldn't still be mad…could she?

He dropped from his tree branch to the pavement. He crept up to the house and leapt onto the roof ledge near her window. He closed his eyes and sampled the air.

Kagome.

She smelled strange but underneath it was still her. He shimmied up under the window and cautiously peered in.

She lay on her side, fully dressed, dead to the world asleep and snoring. Loudly. Her hair spilled over the pillow. Some English drivel played on the small TV on her desk. Her suitcases lay in a careless pile next to her door.

Inuyasha ducked his head and slipped though the window into the room. He was careful but still certain she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. He found her diploma lying next to the TV. It was embossed with a gold seal and he ran his finger over the foreign words. It amazed him that a thin sheet of paper could mean so much. He turned to face her.

Kagome.

She was different but still very much the same. Her wrists were painfully thin but her hips were rounder and her breasts fuller. Her blue sweater was pulled tightly across them and rode up exposing her tanned belly. Her jeans hugged her rear in a provocative way he couldn't remember noticing before. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he was filled with a heat he'd never experienced with the cold clay Kikyo.

He leaned over Kagome and saw she had an extra set of holes in the top of her ear. He winced and fingered one of his own ears out of pity.

She was older…and he found the changes very intriguing. She wore a man made scent. It was fruity and not unpleasant.

Her pale lips were slightly parted and her eyes moved under her lids. She was dreaming…_Wonder what about? Maybe she met some other Vet up there and misses him. FEH! Fucking stupid school. _

Still…he was fiercely glad to she see was safe. It bothered him that she was too far away for him to protect her. After she left he'd briefly entertained the idea of following her but dismissed it. Maybe she didn't need him anymore.

There was a new picture beside her bed. Inuyasha picked it up and held it to the light. Kagome was wearing pink t-shirt and shorts. Her arm was around the shoulders of a yellow haired girl. They were holding hands with some freak in a giant mouse suit. A castle stood in the background. Inuyasha frowned. He replaced the strange picture and glanced back at Kagome.

Her right hand was curled around something. Was it a keychain? One of those stupid Shikon no Tama flashlights?

Inuyasha carefully moved her fingers apart and she dropped the object. He bent down to retrieve it. It was the lock of his hair with a blue ribbon tied around it. He dropped it as if it burned his hand and jumped back not knowing what to think or how to feel.

_ She'd kept it close to her._

Kagome moved her arm so that she was hugging her chest. He took a deep breath and moved closer. He lifted a hand and ran the tip of a claw finger through her hair. It was still soft and inviting. He stroked her smooth, warm check bone with the back of his knuckles. Inuyasha's senses were filled with her heady scent. He felt his judgment begin to slip.

There was room on the bed beside her. He was a mere step away from sliding in next to her and pulling her into his arms. It was easy to imagine how she would feel there.

_What would she do? _

His hands found the prayer beads still around his neck. _Humph, that's what she'd do._

The same hand moved with a will of its own. It skimmed the edge of her sweater and his thumb brushed over her exposed belly. He moved up her ribcage and his fingertips met with the bottom of a breast. He was deeply disappointed when he met with the under wire of her bra. The pads of his fingers traveled over the silky material of bra cup tracing the curves of her breast. He'd always wondered what her silly underwear was like and it was more interesting than he'd ever realized.

_Damn. If she wore a proper kimono then… then…this would be so much easier._ His fingers met with the point of her nipple and Inuyasha was jolted into a shocking clarity of what he was doing. He yanked his hand back. He was livid that he'd lost control even for a few seconds.

Kagome moved in her sleep and he was beside her instantly. He scolded himself as he bent his head down. _Better get the hell outta here and fast. This is a trap. _

Inuyasha's lips found her gaunt collarbone. His hair fell in a silver curtain over her face. He placed the lightest feather of a kiss there and heard her gasp. His head snapped up and he flew to the window faster than he'd ever chased after Naraku.

Kagome eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. Was someone here with her?

"Inuyasha?"

She quickly saw she was alone but her window was open. She'd forgotten to close it. And she was still dressed. Kagome pulled her shirt down over belly.

She went to the closest to change then thought of the open window. She went back, shut the window and pulled down the blinds. Just in case.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the roof beside the window. He watched the blind fall down covering the window.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I could have ruined everything. _He growled low and ground his teeth.

Inuyasha flew from the roof to the ground. He dashed to the well and dived in. His mind rushed back and forth between what he wanted and what he knew was right.

_Miroku will help me. We have to seal the well before anything else happens. _

Maybe if he was lucky some youki would be attacking Kaede's village and he'd have the excuse to beat on something. Other wise he might have to pick a fight somewhere.


	7. A Monk's Adviced & A Kitty Saved

Chapter Seven

Miroku stood leaning heavily on his staff. His eyes were barley open. He loved his old friend Inuyasha; after all they'd defended each other's backs and shed blood side by side countless times. But it was the middle of the night and he'd been pulled away from his comfy mat on the shrine floor. Right now he hated Inuyasha and briefly wished he still had the black hole so he could rid himself of his midnight visitor. He dragged in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, I am not sealingthe well."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and Miroku heard the joint pop. "It's the only way."

Miroku scratched the back of his neck and yawned.  
"It's not saving the world or finding Shikon no Tama; you are just afraid of a mere woman. If we seal the stupid well than you will be even more miserable."

"That ain't your concern. I came here for your help NOT your opinion." He swung around giving Miroku his back and crossed his arms in defiance.

Miroku chuckled as he sat down on the stone temple steps. "You know Kagome is really something. I can just imagine how she's matured."

He watched from the corner of his eye and saw Inuyasha raise his fist. Without turning his headMiroku whacked him on the shoulder with his staff. "Don't."

"Damn monk," muttered Inuyasha as he turned and sat beside him.

"So…how's Kikyo."

"She's…fine I guess."

"Fine as in she's decided she doesn't want to die and take you to hell with her. Or fine as in she doesn't know whose window you've been in."

Inuyasha clenched his hand and Miroku heard his knuckles crack. _Score one for me! I do believe that was a nerve._

Miroku turned to face Inuyasha. "I really hate to ask you this and please reframe from resorting to violence instead of answering me. Have you ever been…physical with Kikyo."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his skull. "How can you even ask me that?"

Miroku's voice became firm "Easy, because it's important."

Inuyasha let out a long suffering sigh. "No."

"And why not?" Miroku closed his eyes before they could roll skyward.

"She's a priestess, she is above… that." He answered in a tone that insinuated any idiot should already know this.

"So I'm a priest."

"Yeah and you're a letch too."

"No I am a human man. Kikyo's cold isn't she? I've touched her hand and it was a block of ice. How often do you see her?"

"Couple times a week. Why?"  
"What do you two do when you are together?"

There was no answer. _Doesn't matter anyway because we already know what they aren't doing._

"Inuyasha, has it occurred to you that Kagome is your only chance for a normal life? Kikyo is not going to give you any children."

"Kagome is human. I can't do this to her." He dropped his head and his hair concealed his face.

"Have you ever considered that maybe that's what she wants?"

"She wants a lot of things; doesn't mean they are all good for her."

"She's a grown woman; I think she's capable of deciding what she wants in life. How many times has she asked if you love her?"

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and stood up to leave. Miroku stood with him. His back ached and he almost cursed what had to be premature aging. Then he remembered he almost lost his chance to age and all his aches and pains immediately lessened.

"Inuyasha, if you don't go get Kagome then you deserve to be unhappy. Now I am going back to bed. Next time you need help unless its life and death: please wait until the sun comes up before dropping in."

Inuyasha glared at him. I'll come when I need you. It's not my fault you're so fat and outta shape that ya need so much sleep.  
Miroku laughed "I am hardly fat; I've just been eating on a regular basis. That's all." He patted his just barely flat stomach.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah but you aren't much better off than I am. I don't see Sango here with you."

Miroku banged his staff on the steps. "Maybe but at least I tried to do something. I didn't drag my friend out of a good night's sleep so I could cry about it."  
Inuyasha's shoulders went stiff and he leaned forward and growled. "What are you saying to me?"  
Miroku sighed. "I'm saying you are talking to the wrong person about this. Now go home or to whatever tree it is you are sleeping in these days. I'm mortal and need my sleep!"  
Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound of a soft bare foot slapping against the stone floor. A low throaty feminine voice called softly. "Miroku who are you talking to you? Come back to bed."  
The foot steps receded as Sango's voice registered in Inuyasha's ears. He raised his brows and frowned at Miroku. "You lying no good monk! I oughtta…"  
Miroku's face lit with a wicked grin as he caught Inuyasha's raised hand. "No! You ought to go back to the well and do the same thing I've done. Now leave before she decides to come out here and help."

Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's village. Walking took longer than running and it gave him more time to think. Sango had finally accepted Miroku. _Took them long enough_. _They must plan to marry or something. Sango wouldn't stay with him otherwise._

Miroku was a lucky man. He possessed something Inuyasha had never truly had. A home. Even when Inuyasha stayed with Kaede and Kikyo things weren't right.

Kikyo wasn't very talkative and she refused him a mortal wedding. But she didn't want to let go either. Anytime there was dinner on the fire he knew it was Kaede's doing. But Kikyo did good works. She wandered from the village often helping orphans and the sick. When he went with her, he saw the woman he'd given his heart to fifty years ago.

She slept with her head in his lap. But watching her sleep wasn't like watching Kagome. Kiyo lay on her back and looked like a holy statue. Kagome was alive even in her sleep. She was always moving, sighing, breathing and so warm. Her skin radiated a warmth unlike anything else he'd ever touched.

Kikyo never changed. Her hair didn't grow and she was the same every day. She smelled of graveyard dust and he'd yet to catch her bathing. Kagome loved to bathe, which was good because he loved to watch. He wasn't as obvious about it as Miroku had been. Inuyasha was out for more than a glimpse of naked flesh. He liked the smell of her soap and the sound of her laughter. Often he sat in a nearby tree with his back to the women just listening. He had yet to figure out how they had so much to talk about or why they allowed the kitsune Shippo to join them. As a teenager Kagome was a vision in the nude. Now the thought of her fuller form unclothed pulled his mind to earthier pursuits; something that hadn't been so much of a problem before she left.

The sun peaked the top of the trees spilling the morning into full fledged daylight. He trudged on and a noise sounded behind him. Inuyasha leapt up into a nearby tree and waited to see what was coming.  
A small boy ran under the tree. He was six at the most. He was calling out in a sing song voice. "Father, father!"  
A man came up behind him carrying a bucket and fishing sticks. "Yes?"  
"We are going to have the biggest fish for the festival! Everyone will know you and I caught it."  
The man smiled. "Well we'll try out best."  
The man laughed and reached down to grab the boy and hoisted him onto his shoulders as he walked away from Inuyasha's tree.

He sat in the tree for a long while after the man and boy left. Inuyasha had never known his own father. Sesshoumaru was hardly the person to ask, he was deeply shamed by their father's human wife. But his father loved her more than life itself. Everyone remembered that.

* * *

It was Kagome's first day on the job. Eventually Mr. Takahasi would leave his practice to her when he retired but for the moment she was his junior partner. So far the day had gone smoothly. She'd vaccinated five kittens and X-rayed a mutt's stomach and found he'd eaten part of a TV remote control. Lucky for him his problem was easily solved without surgery.  
Now she stood across the exam table from the recently widowed Mrs. Okinawa. She'd brought in her deceased husband's old cat Speckles. Speckles was fat, lazy and ill tempered.  
"I want you" the widow pointed a stubby finger at Kagome, "To put this animal down. The sooner the better, today would be best."  
Kagome didn't know what to say. She ran her hand down Speckle's back before answering. "Okinawa-sama this cat is perfectly healthy. Sure he could use a diet but there is no need to end his life."  
Speckles fell over on his side and began to purr loudly as she rubbed his belly. Then he lifted his tail and farted.  
The widow frowned then shot back, "This is the most hateful creature God put on the face of this earth. Now my husband is dead and his days are at an end. Kill it."  
She crossed her pudgy arms and actually stomped her foot. "I am the customer and you know what they say. The customer is always right."  
Kagome sighed. "But we have to consider Speckles here as well. Have you tried to find him a good home?"  
"He doesn't deserve one. Kill him."  
The cat stretched and yawned.  
"Okay, what is it that he does that isSO bad?"

The widow leaned in across the table. "That old man spent every waking moment with this bastard animal. He loved the cat more than he ever loved me. It smells bad and only has one eye. Now my husband is gone and so is the damned cat."  
Kagome studied Speckle's face and sure enough he was missing his left eye. _How did I miss that before?_ She wondered if she was doing a good enough job of examining the animals.  
"I would be happy to help you find a home for Speckles. He has a beautiful coat. I am sure one of our other patients would take him off your hands."  
"NO!" interrupted Mrs. Mrs. Okinawa. "He dies now. If you refuse than I will take him out in the parking lot in his carrier and run him over with the car. That was my husband's as well."  
Kagome closed her eyes. "Okay then. Give me a moment to see if we are ready to do this." She forced a small smile as she left the room.  
The door clicked shut and she fled to the staff's back room. She slumped against the wall and slowly expelled her breath from between clenched teeth.  
Sumi the assistant flew in through the swinging door and saw Kagome. "Hiya girl, Whatcha doing? Hiding on your first day?"  
Kagome sighed. It's the Widow Okinawa and Speckles the cat. She wants him put down and there isn't anything wrong with him. It's a vengeance thing."  
Kagome stood and straightened her ponytail. "I went into this job knowing I'd have to put animals to sleep but not like this."  
Sumi laughed,"So don't."  
"But she's threatened to run him down in the parking lot if I don't. I can't be responsible for that." She also didn't want to be the one forced to clean up the mess.  
Sumi bent down under the cabinet and pulled out a stack of sympathy cards. She tossed them to Kagome. They were white and simple with flowers on the front and read: _We are sorry for your loss._  
Kagome thought they were trite and decided to throw them away the first chance she got.  
Sumi smirked. "Look. Go back and ask how she wants his remains disposed of. I bet she says keep em. And if so then just take him back and lie. We'll give him away or something."  
"She won't find out?"  
"Honey she'll never know. I've done it before. Ex-spouses never fare so well in the pet department."

It turned out the Widow knew exactly what she wanted done with the soon to be 'deceased' cat. "Toss him in the garbage. What will I do with a dead cat? Stuff him?"  
Kagome fought to keep from crossing her eyes. This was not what she'd signed on for or how she pictured her career. The image of a stuffed Speckles sitting on the Widow's over sized sedan as a hood ornament danced through her head.  
"Okay then, let me have him and I will bring the carrier back out to you in ten minutes or so."  
"Don't worry you can just keep it."  
Kagome took the cat, stuffed it in the carrier and directed the Widow to checkout to pay the bill. She left Speckles in the back room with a clean dish of water and some food. The cat begin yowling as soon as the door shut behind her and she prayed the Widow wouldn't notice. _Maybe she'll think we are torturing him before he dies and leave us a tip._

Check out went well and Kagome met her next patient Mr. Yoshida. He had a pot bellied pig on a leash. She bent to examine the animal while he spoke.  
"This is my ex-girlfriend's pig."  
Kagome interrupted him,"I'm not putting it down."  
The man looked shocked, than embarrassed. "People really do that?"  
Kagome blushed. "Yeah they really do."  
"Oh, well Porky just has this skin allergy and takes medication for it. But I don't know what it is and she's been itching so I brought her here."  
"Oh, I guess I owe you an apology then."  
"It's no big deal."

She felt around the pig's nose and her throat. "I think all Porky needs is a good old fashioned cortisone shot. You are getting off cheap today!"

Porky grunted her approval as Kagome left to find a hypodermic needle.

Maybe she was doing better than she'd first thought. Porky certainly seemed to think so.


	8. Choices & Instant Messages

Eight

Kagome stayed late at her new office and missed dinner. She drove home, grabbed a late dinner, than logged on to her computer. She was in luck. Boog was on instant messenger. It was nine at night in Tokyo which meant it was only ten in the morning in South Carolina. Boog spotted her before she could get the first word in.

DeadheadBoog: Hiya girlie! How was your first day on the job?

ShyKagOne: Very: …educational. But I got a new cat. He says to tell you MEOW..in Japanese of course.

DeadheadBoog: Don'tcha know? You are supposed to be treating the patients not stealing them.

ShyKagOne: Yeah, yeah but our cat died while I was away and I miss him. Also I have a date!

DeadheadBoog: Really! YEA! Do tell.

ShyKagOne: He has a pot bellied pig and seems really nice. He is a video game programmer. The date is Saturday. Mom was SO happy.

DeadheadBoog: I'll just bet. I don't think I could date a man who owned a pet pig, it's just too weird.

ShyKagOne: Well that's why I am me and not you. So how goes it on the Paul front? Been to see him YET?

DeadheadBoog: Ya ain't the only one with a date Saturday.

ShyKagOne: Really? I am so happy for you! Was it hard?

DeadheadBoog: Nah, he didn't even try to play hard to get. I've been building up to this for so long it was almost a disappointment.

ShyKagOne: Well maybe you can still shock him yet.

DeadheadBoog: Maybe. You know me. I'm naturally shocking.

ShyKagOne: Just your driving alone should be enough to do it.

DeadheadBoog: Hardy Har Har. Aren't we funny? So….have you seen that Inu guy?

ShyKagOne: No.

DeadheadBoog: Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. You are such a horrible liar. I can tell and I can't even hear the sound of your voice.

ShyKagOne: Busted.

DeadheadBoog: SO?

ShyKagOne: I think he was outside my window last night.

DeadheadBoog: Did you call the cops or what?

ShyKagOne: No, no it's not like that. We used to do that when we were younger. It's okay…really.

DeadheadBoog: Well, but only if you insist. So are you going to visit him?

ShyKagOne: I should but I don't know…

DeadheadBoog: Well at the very least you need closure. Girl get off your ass and go talk to him. If you don't you will always wonder.

ShyKagOne: Why does everyone keep telling me that!

DeadheadBoog: Because we are all right and you should listen. I watched you mope over that damned guy for three freaking years. If you don't at least pick up the stinking phone and call him then you are an idiot!

ShyKagOne: So…tell me what you REALLY think.

DeadheadBoog: Seriously…maybe I should call UGA and see if they can revoke your diploma cause your common sense has left the building and I fear for the lives of many innocent animals.

ShyKagOne: Do that and I will call the DMV…I swear it!

DeadheadBoog: Funny, funny girl. But seriously if you screw this up I refuse to listen to you bitch about it.

ShyKagOne: Okay, okay I got the point. I will go see him.

DeadheadBoog: When?

ShyKagOne: Tomorrow after work.

DeadheadBoog: Promise?

ShyKagOne: Yes you have my word!

DeadheadBoog: Pinky swear?

ShyKagOne: What the hell does that even mean? Okay yes, Pinky swear!

DeadheadBoog: Good, I feel better already.

ShyKagOne: Boog…I won't be seeing him tomorrow after all.

DeadheadBoog: And why the hell not you stinking hussy?

ShyKagOne: Because he's here now, in my room. C-ya later.

DeadheadBoog: WOW!

_ERROR! Your messaging partner is no longer on line. _


	9. There Were No Words

Nine

Kagome swung around in her desk chair and saw Inuyasha sitting on her window sill. Her throat was dry and she didn't know what to say. She'd thought of him every other second since she left and here he was…as if nothing had changed. But everything was different…wasn't it?

He looked the same and still wore the red kimono. Her mini fan blew his silver hair around his face. He seemed _older_. His face was thinner or something else she couldn't decipher.

While she was away she thought of a million things she wanted to say to him and now they were all out of reach. He stepped forward closing the space between them. She just sat in her chair feeling like a department store dummy.

"Kagome." It was the only word on his lips. She took a deep breath and then stood to meet him.

He reached for her and for a millisecond the world paused on its axis. Kagome had a choice. She could stay where she was or take one step forward into his arms. It was such a small amount of space that separated them.

A breeze caught a long strand of his hair and it rose up brushing her cheek. Kagome was a stronger and wiser woman than the one who left three years ago. But she was tired of being strong and the involuntary caress was her undoing.

Her feet moved of their own volition making the decision for her. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest and the world began to move again but it spun with a speed that made her head swim.

His kimono was as soft as she remembered and he smelled the same. His scent was one of safety, protection but now it was one of heated promises.

Inuyasha put his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes. These past months his arms ached for her. Now she was in them but he was afraid he was merely napping in the God Tree and would soon awake. He felt her shoulders move and then her arms came around his chest returning his embrace. Her arms were so thin yet strong.

Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest and turned her face up so she could see him. He felt the movement and bent his head down to see what she was doing. Before either knew what was coming it was already too late. Kagome saw a flash of his golden eyes before he captured her mouth with his.

Inuyasha's heart stopped in his chest while he waited for a protest or the sit command osuwari. But nothing came. She stood on tiptoe perfectly still in his arms as he moved his lips across hers. A moment later she was returning the kiss.

The build up to this moment had taken so long they were content to go slow and revel in every single moment. He titled his head and lightly nibbled her lips as he moved his hand up her back until he was supporting the back of her head. He felt the warm breath from her nose across his cheek.

Inuyasha felt Kagome press her lips harder against his and he was shocked when she opened her mouth to him. Electricity snapped and sizzled in his head when she carefully touched her tongue to his. He stumbled and answered her call with his own lips and tongue.

Inuyasha slowly backed up against the window ledge in order to keep his balance. His senses were overwhelmed and he wasn't certain he could trust them. Kagome's hands came up and locked around his neck. His hands were free and he ran them down her sides and to her waist. He paused then cupped her rear.

Inuyasha made the move to see how far she'd let him go. He was following his own passion but also testing her. Kagome froze and she ended the kiss but not the embrace. She met his half lidded golden gaze. He looked away and rubbed his face against her neck. He spoke as he tasted her.

"Now what?"

Kagome was breathless. "Huh?"

Inuyasha pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders. "Is this what you want?"

Kagome's face was already flushed but she was certain she blushed. She put her hands on his face and he kissed the center of her palm. She couldn't believe it had come to this and so very quickly. Her mind was reaching for images of her Mother and Kikyo but she slammed the door shut on them. _Not now, not tonight. Maybe we should have this one night. Screw the rest of the world and damn the consequences. _

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered knowing this was coming to a fast end.

"Are we going to live to regret this?"

He ran his hands down her upper arms and held her elbows in the palms of his hands. "I don't care."

Then Kagome committed the most dangerous sin. She took a risk. "Then neither do I."

Inuyasha crushed her to him and brought his lips back down to claim hers. His hands raced down her sides and he paused to cup her breasts through her thin t-shirt. Kagome shuddered and pulled off the outer layer of his kimono. It fell to the floor and landed in a pile of red fluff at his feet. The Tetsusaiga soon followed. He bent down and ran his hands over her rear. He lifted her up and Kagome straddled his hips and he walked them over to her old bed.

He laughed as he tossed her onto the unmade bed. She blushed then hushed him. He pulled off his white old fashioned shirt and then climbed into the bed beside her.

Inuyasha leaned over her just soaking in the site of her smiling with her hair in dark inky pools all around her head. Kagome reached up and pulled her fingers through his hair.

"You have the most extraordinary hair Inuyasha."

He smiled quietly as she found his ears and began tweaking them mercilessly. He settled his weight between her legs even though she was still fully clothed.

Kagome reacted to the intimate contact by hooking her arms around his neck. She met his eyes and for a moment it was all too much.

"I…missed you so much." She whispered before breaking down into tears.

_And just when I thought I finally understood her._ Inuyasha held her while she cried. Then when she was done he made her laugh by kissing her nose.

It was soon after that they stopped having sex and began making love.

* * *

NOTES:

I know everyone will be so happy they finally got the big payoff but the story is far from over!

Inuyasha still has to do something with Kikyo and Kagome has her mother to contend with.

Also all sex does is complicate things and it's no different here. How will Inuyasha react when he realizes the love of his life isn't a virgin?

So will Boog ever live down her nickname and still have that New Years wedding with Paul? (Like any of you really care about that.) Will I be able to stick to writing only two stories at one time and not start another one thus further complicating my updates? Will I start going to bed at a normal hour and get a full night's sleep! The only way to find out is keep to reading.

My next update is coming soon…but not tonight because it's four in the morning. If you are desperate for more Kagome and Inuyasha then I suggest you read one of my other stories _Southern Fried Hanyou_. It's my favorite one and also it's complete!

Thanks for the awesome feedback. See ya soon!


	10. Waking Revelations

Ten

1998:

Kagome lay across her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Her bed was warm, soft and much too comfortable to leave. Her biggest compliant about the Feudal Era, beside Naraku trying to kill them every other week, was sleeping on the hard ground.

_Was there something I was supposed to do today? Nahh it's Saturday and I am sleeping in_. Her assumption was based on the fact her alarm clock was silent. She only neglected to set the alarm on the weekend. She nestled deeper under her covers seeking to return to a pleasant dream before it escaped her.

The early morning tranquility was ruined by a light tapping on her bedroom door. Souta's voice came from the other side. "Kagome, mom sent me to tell you breakfast is in ten minutes."

Kagome groaned. "I'm not hungry but thanks."

"Okay but I warned you." He replied than she heard his footsteps as he clunked down the stairs to the kitchen.

_Ugh. It's too early for food…_ Was her last coherent thought before she gave into to sleep.

Thirty minutes later she was jolted awake by a loud banging on her door. "Higurashi Kagome! Wake up! You will be late for your exam if you don't get your rear out of that bed this instant."

It was her mother.

_Exam? What exam?_ She sat straight up in bed. _Oh no! I have a makeup exam this morning!_ Kagome glanced at her alarm clock wondering why it hadn't gone off. She clearly remembered setting it. The space where the clock belonged was empty.

Her belly filled with dread as she leaned over and saw the clock in pieces on the floor beside Inuyasha who appeared to be very displeased with the wakeup call. She noticed a big scuff on the wall where the clock had no doubt been thrown against it in the first seconds of ringing.

_Inuyasha? What is he doing here? And my freaking clock. Damn it! That was the reason I told him he couldn't stay here anymore. _

Her mother chose that opportune moment to burst through the unlocked door. Kagome hadn't locked it because when she went to bed the night before, she'd been alone.

Her mother Higurashi Ayumi stood in the doorway surveying the situation. Her under aged daughter sat on her unmade bed in only a thin over sized t-shirt and her underwear. Beside the bed lounging on the floor as though he owned the place and Kagome, sat that wretched Inu-hanyou. He had the audacity to look annoyed and wore a small smirk on his lips. She felt the anger wash over her starting at the roots of her hair flowing down into her neck and shoulders.

Ayumi strode into her daughter's bedroom. Inuyasha stood and started to bow his head in respect. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. His head turn with the force of her blow.

"I don't know why you are here. I've fed you and given you my daughter to fight in your war. All I've asked is that you respect this family and me when you are in this house. You've betrayed that."

She spoke to her daughter without turning her head. "Kagome get dressed in the bathroom or you will be late."

Kagome grabbed her school uniform and was grateful for the chance to flee the room. She'd never seen her mother this angry.

Inuyasha held his ground and hung his head as he watched Ayumi from the coroner of his eye. He did nothing as she was within her rights.

"We had a bargain remember? No sneaking in here. You've broken your word so I will break mine. Kagome stays here. You will fight without her for a month, maybe more. Then you will see how important my rules are."

He cast his eyes downward. "As you wish Higurashi-sama."

"Kagome is a…honorable girl. See to it that she STAYS that way."

Inuyasha gave a small bow and started toward the open window. Ayumi ground her teeth as she wondered if anyone in this house had a clue what that did to her heating bills. She walked beside him and shut the window before he could climb out of it.

Ayumi turned and pointed out the bedroom door. "Use the front door from now on. And I mean it."

He turned quickly, picked up his red outer kimono wrap and dashed downstairs and out the front door. She knew he'd taken her seriously when he left with out raiding her pantry for Ramen noodles.

Ayumi sighed as she sat on Kagome's bed. _What am I going to do with them? She's only seventeen and he is so…intensely physical. He sits up here like some kind of guard dog. _

_She rushes home from school everyday that she is here to attend school, just to see him. Her friends call but they stopped coming over. And she has no dates. No normal boys to compare Inuyasha against. Has she considered that she has no future with him? What if my grandchildren have fangs and dog ears! How would we deal with that? Worse he has no means of support. Kagome cannot live in the past with this man. I can't allow it. I've got to find a way to keep her here with us, where she belongs._

Her hand reached into her jeans pocket searching for her secret trusty pack of cigarettes. _Damn. I forgot I quit again. _

Ayumi ran her hands through her short hair as she wished vehemently her husband was still alive and here with her.

Feb 2004:

Kagome awoke to the sound of her tiny TV. She turned over and saw Ian with his glasses perched on his nose, sitting up in bed beside her surfing through the channels. Even though she had not seen him in a year and a half, it was odd to wake and find someone other than Inuyasha in her room.

She sat up and remembered she was naked. Kagome blushed and pulled the bed sheets around herself toga style. Ian stayed focused on the TV and didn't say anything when she had to climb over him to get out of bed. She padded barefoot to her closet in search of the Strawberry Shortcake robe Boog had given her last Christmas. It was silly and pink but better than sitting around in the nude. She found it, struggled to put it on under her sheet then tied it. Kagome turned to Ian to see what his reaction would be to the ridiculous pink terry cloth bathrobe.

Ian had his back to her and was pulling on his shirt. He was already in his jeans. _He must've starting dressing while I was looking for the robe._

He looked up at her and Kagome smiled. She was desperate to show him that she was comfortable with their new situation as lovers. He had yet to speak to her since the actual deed and now she was starting to feel odd. She stood in silence as he stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and began searching for his keys.

_Was he going out for breakfast?_ "I can make us some cold cereal?" she offered.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll just grab a biscuit from WacDonalds."

"Okay…" She ran a brush through her hair as he sat on the bed pulling on his socks and shoes.

Maybe this was how established couples behaved after spending the night together. _Just like any other day…except he hasn't even kissed me. _

_Is there some kind of morning after etiquette that I don't know about?_

His keys jingled as he moved towards her bedroom door. It was so early Boog and Nicky were still asleep and wouldn't see him leave. Kagome's heart beat slower in her chest.

"Ian…?"

Wordlessly he turned to face her.

"Was I not…good?" She'd meant to keep an even tone but it came out as a whisper.

His tips tightened in an odd expression she didn't understand then he put on the fake smile she'd seen him use on his professors. "Babe!" he said calling her a name he'd never used before. "It was your first time. Don't be so down on yourself."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as he leaned forward and chucked her under chin. "Tell ya what. Why don't you hit the showers and I'll call you later. We'll catch up then. Okay?"

Kagome heard herself say the word. "Okay." Then she watched him exit her room, go to the front door and leave. He left the apartment and never bothered calling.

One week earlier Feb 2004:

Kagome trudged on the Stair Master beside Boog. Sweat poured down her face and her thighs were burning with excruciating pain. _This damn machine is harder than the quest for the Shikon no Tama! _

She turned and watched Boog, the queen of stair machines, moving effortlessly on the machine beside her.

_Screw this! _Kagome punched the off button, stepped down and began to towel off. Boog finished soon after her and they walked down to the women's locker room. They changed and headed into Kagome's favorite part of the gym, the hot tub. Not only did it feel like heaven. It reminded her of Sango.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome made a confession.

"I've decided to go through with it."

Boog was surprised but excited. "Really! So you really like Ian then?"

She smiled. "Yeah I think so."

Boog closed her eyes as she slid deeper into the warm water. "That's great. But remember this… when you are in a relationship sex is only a bonus. It shouldn't be the foundation."

Kagome considered this and nodded.

"Be careful girl, cause if he hurts you I'm gonna have to use his own pickaxe on him and bury him in that archeological dig of his when I'm done. Future generations will unearth him and dub him Man with Axe in Skull.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. One week later her heart was destroyed and Ian's car was covered in eggs because hind sight, as always, is twenty-twenty.

2005:

Kagome's leg itched and she bent her knee and reached down to scratch it. Her pillow moved with her and hugged her tightly to his chest. Her eyes flew open and she saw she was firmly ensconced in Inuyasha's bare arms. His hair lay over her shoulders and his face was pressed in to the back of her neck. He was laid out behind her sleeping like a normal person. She smiled. _I don't think I've ever seen him actually stretch out to sleep. He's always curled up or in some impossibly awkward inhuman position. _She was surprised her movement hadn't waked him. He slept like a cat which when she thought about it was ironic. Then everything struck home.

_ In the name of all that is holy what have I done?_

_Baka Kagome! Idiot, idiot, idiot! _

_ He could be married to Kikyo by now! We didn't even talk. There were no hellos or so how have you been? Gotten married recently? _

_ Well I guess he isn't mad at me for leaving. Maybe we'll just ride this out and see where it goes. He is incredibly loyal even when it causes him pain. Surely this means something to him? _

Inuyasha lay awake listening to Kagome think. He couldn't actually hear her thoughts but could almost hear the buzz in her head.

_Here it comes. Just when everything is perfect she's gonna to get upset and screw it up. _

Last night she'd taken him as he was. She asked no questions and willingly stepped into his arms. _I was such an idiot. She did tell me she like me as I am, stupid pride._

This morning was perfect. Waking with her in his arms felt right. She was where she belonged, where he could watch over her, protect her and touch her when the mood struck him. But now it was daytime and there would be questions. And questions always meant Kagome expected him to have the answers.

He kept his eyes closed. It was easier to let her think he was still asleep.


	11. Great Expections

Eleven

Kagome rolled over and put her head on Inuyasha's chest. He opened one golden eye and traced the shell of her ear with a claw tipped finger.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" Kagome's ear was against his chest and his answer was slightly muffled.

"Why didn't you write me, or call?"

He frowned then remembered where he was and his face softened. "There wasn't anything worth writing about."

Kagome lifted her head and kissed him softly. "We have this and you couldn't think of a single thing to say to me?"

"Feh, you are making too much of this. I express myself better in actions anyway." He laid his head back on her pillow and closed his eyes.

His words resonated through her mind. _Actions not words…How many times has he saved me? _

The she remembered Souta's letter and the lock of hair. She propped her head up on one elbow looking down on his face. "Did you give Souta a piece of your hair to send me?"

Inuyasha opened one eye and frowned showing the tip of a fang. "Yeah, what of it?"

Her eyes shined with the beginnings of happy tears and he felt his stomach twist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That meant so much to me. I... still have it."

Inuyasha gave a half grin and announced confidently, "I know."

"So…" She trailed her finger down his chest as she spoke. Inuyasha's attention was starting to wavier. "You were here my first night back."

"Yeah but you were asleep."

"You could have woken me."

He raised a black eyebrow. "Who says I didn't".

She turned beet red. "You were watching me sleep!"

He avoided her eyes. "Yeah so?"

Kagome was annoyed. _We've been through this countless times. Either wake me or leave! I hate not knowing he was here…_

"Inuyasha! It's not…" She paused as she realized they were both naked together in her bed and she was embarrassed he'd watched her sleep. She felt ridiculous.

Inuyasha saw her eyes move in the directions of where his bare chest met the covers. "It's not what Kagome?" He asked in half serious tone.

"Oh it's nothing really…" She said in the high pitched tone she used when she realized she'd screwed up.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap. "Oh but I think it is." He growled low into her ear.

"You've been yanking my chain ever since the first day I met you and it's time to pay up."

Kagome froze and tried to back out of his embrace. "I really didn't mean to…" Her eyes locked on the prayer beads he wore.

"Yeah I think ya did." His claw fingers lightly skimmed down her bare sides. She saw his ears perk and his face lit with an evil grin baring every fang in his mouth. Kagome twitched and tried to roll away but he held her down.

"Justice is such a bitch."

Her back was facing him. He held her in place with an arm wrapped around her thin shoulders. His other hand lightly tickled her sides. He started slow then sped up and in moments Kagome was shrieking and begging him to stop. She flipped her head and he caught a face full of her hair. Tears ran freely down her face.

"Please…my family they'll hear…"

Inuyasha laughed. "They ain't here. It's Sunday you stupid vet. They knocked on the door to see if you wanted to go somewhere and when you didn't answer they left without you."

Kagome raised a finger in the air. "Inuyasha, Veterinarian is a title not an insult."

His clever claw tipped fingers moved lower down her body. "Like I care." Then he pushed her away, leapt in the air and pounced on her. All of Kagome's questions and concerns fell to the floor at the touch of his body on hers.

An hour later Kagome sat at Inuyasha's feet while he ran a comb through her wet hair. She refused to let him bathe with her as it seemed to be taking things a little too far. But he'd insisted on combing her hair and she gave in. He was surprisingly gentle and the motion was magic on her head. She was a puddle of herself at his feet. Without missing a beat while combing he asked her a question that blew her away.

"So Kagome, who was he?" He tone was even but serious.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome's heart turned to stone and dropped from her chest straight to her stomach. _Here it comes…my worst nightmare. But maybe I'm wrong and this is about something else…_

He stopped combing and she heard the clink of the plastic comb on her wooden nightstand. Inuyasha's hands grasped her shoulders. She wondered if he'd chosen to ask her this while she was sitting this way so she couldn't see his expression.

"I…wasn't your first." It was a statement not an accusation. Yet.

She sighed and not knowing where to begin decided to start with the honest truth. But first, "Was I yours?"

She felt him stiffen. "There was one other; it was before I met Kikyo. Sesshomaru… he killed her."

Kagome was shocked. This was the first time she'd heard of this other girl. No wonder the brothers hated each other. She continued on shaky ground.

"You never told me how you felt Inuyasha. Even when I asked you pushed me away. I thought you didn't want me. You had Kikyo."

Inuyasha was silent.

"So while I was away, I met…someone."

"Where is he now?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't know."

"He left you after knowing you?" His hands tightened on her shoulders.

"Yes he did."

"The bastard abandoned you after making a pledge like that…" She heard a growl emit from deep within his chest.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "We were only dating. What he did was wrong but my world isn't like yours. There were no pledges or bonds. I …just made a mistake."

Inuyasha hissed. "You belonged to him, another man and he threw you aside."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Does this mean you and I are…?"

"I don't see how you can belong to two men at once." His tone was cold.

"But I never was yours. I wanted to be but you..."

"I tried to do what was right! I gave my pledge to Kikyo and then she died and then she came back. There wasn't anything I could do. I honor my word. What was I supposed to do?"

Kagome rested her chin on her knees. "She's not herself, not the same woman you knew. She's reanimated clay not flesh and blood. If you still feel this way, than why are you here now with me and not her?"

"Because I don't anymore. You're right she isn't the same woman."

"Does she know?"

"No, I couldn't find her. She's gone off somewhere again."

"Oh. But Inuyasha, what happened was well over a year ago and this is the modern age. I am not his property. Besides if you felt so strongly about this than why did you jump me again earlier?"

"I was caught up in the moment. It hit me while you were in the bathroom." How could he explain how her scent intoxicated him?

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are you insinuating that had I let you in there with me, then we wouldn't be having this conversation?"

Inuyasha shrugged and answered honestly. "Yeah."

Kagome jumped to her feet. "Inuyasha, you are such a hypocrite!"

He rose from the bed and they stood facing each other nose to nose. He was so pissed his eyes had a slightly youki reddish hue to them. Kagome's face was stained with tear tracks.

He spoke between clenched teeth. "I cannot bare the thought of you with another man."

"Where does that leave us?"

"Whatta mean where does leave us?" he spat.

Kagome shot back. "You don't want me now?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sputtered, "I never said that!"

"Than what is it?" Kagome shock her fist at him "Don't mess with me; I'm still not beyond using the S-I-T word!"

Inuyasha was offended. _What kind of man does she take me for?_ "This man is gone and now I'm here. And I stand by my honor."

"Which means what?" Her face was turning red.

"You are mine now, forever." Inuyasha reached out to Kagome and pulled her to his chest. He placed her ear to his heart. "Hear it? My life, my heart beat…belongs to you."

Her breath stopped in her lungs. All the years she'd waited to hear these words and when they came they were born from anger. Then something else occurred to Kagome. It was a dark nagging thought she'd spent the morning dodging.

"Umm…does this mean we are the feudal version of married?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "We could marry if you wanted like mortals. But in the youki world Myoga would describe it as steadfasted or" he smiled lewdly "mated".

Kagome's head rolled off her shoulders and fell to floor by her feet. Well actually she just felt light headed and had to sit down.

Her first words were, "I don't think my mom will let us live here in my room."

"Fine by me, I don't think she likes me that much anyway."

_And he couldn't have mentioned that three years ago! _

"Do you have a…house back beyond the well?"

He frowned. "I've been staying with Kaede and Kikyo."

Kagome swallowed. "Okay that answers that question." _Cause that would be just a bit awkward. _

"We could stay with Miroku and Sango for awhile." Inuyasha seemed pleased with this solution.

She thought for a moment. "We really should have a place of our own don't you think? Wait. Did you just say Miroku and Sango are…together?"

"I think it might be a secret."

"Wow, that's really something." She was happy for her friends but that didn't help uncomplicate the situation.

"Inuyasha I'm not sure what you want me to do. We're not in a good place to settle down right now, and you still live with Kikyo!"

He frowned and muttered. "I already told ya I'm gonna fix that."

"And besides, you never asked me if I wanted to freaking marry you! Don't you think this is going a little fast?"

He gave her a pointed look and flattened his ears. "I asked you last night if you were sure."

"Yes but you never said this meant you were moving in for Christ sakes!" She paused and realized now she was sounding like Booger. Inuyasha never asked who Christ was; he was too worried Kagome was going to push him away.

"I mean you don't have a job. I'm just starting out and I'm flat broke. You don't even have a modern identity! You can't even rent a movie on your own! And forget about getting a driver's license."

Inuyasha straightened his back and raised his chin. He glared down at Kagome. "I can provide for my family."

_Family? What the hell?_ "Please don't tell me you want start having children too!"

He bent down before her and stroked her flat belly. "With luck it may have already taken."

Kagome groaned and fell back on her bed with her arms out. _Whoever invented the pill, I thank you! _She elected not to mention this to Inuyasha.

------------

Notes: well what did they expect? Twenty first century morals meets fifteenth century expectations. Ever wonder just why Inuyasha is so angry? Poor guy's repressed. He's got to spend all that time near Kagome in that silly short skirt and still keeps his hands to himself. Ha!


	12. Two Kinds Of Fuedal

Twelve

That afternoon:

DeadheadBoog: So? SO? SO? SO!

ShyKagOne: You are so pushy.

DeadheadBoog: You are sooo cruel; tell me before I die of old age already!

ShyKagOne: he's STILL here.

DeadheadBoog: Wow, Ka-go-me got her freak on!

ShyKagOne: U could say that…

DeadheadBoog: And?

ShyKagOne: and he's reading over my shoulder.

DeadheadBoog: Oh my bad…zips her lips

ShyKagOne: It's okay he can't read…English but he can recognize his own name. He thinks we are talking shop.

DeadheadBoog: confused okay? So did you talk or what?

ShyKagOne: …

DeadheadBoog: U didn't talk? Then what the hell have ya been doing all this time?

DeadheadBoog: Oh wait don't tell me!

DeadheadBoog: You really did it. You know I was only kidding earlier? I'm shocked!

ShyKagOne: We talked afterwards.

DeadheadBoog: I guess that's a start. And?

ShyKagOne: And he thinks we're married. He's a bit old fashioned.

DeadheadBoog: I remember you mentioning that before… So now he wants to make an honest woman of ya?

ShyKagOne: Something like that. Actually we are way past honest and right at the point of mother of his children.

DeadheadBoog: What! It's only been 12 hours. There is just NO way.

ShyKagOne: I think he plans on going to work with me tomorrow. I have a neutering scheduled at 7 AM and I know he will NOT find it amusing. Also the dogs will hate him.

DeadheadBoog: Sounds rough. Is he psycho or what? Do I need to start stocking up on eggs?

ShyKagOne: No one will believe me but he isn't a stalker. This is just how things are done in his world. I should have thought about that before just jumping into his arms.

DeadheadBoog: I thought Japan totally had women's lib?

ShyKagOne: We did. He's from a…isolated territory. It's very…feudal.

DeadheadBoog: Ah. So do you mean feudal as in: That's my woman grrrrr don't touch or feudal as in: Wow we get to prance around in corsets and killer cool dresses?

ShyKagOne: Boog, did you even bother ever attending a history class while you were an undergrad?

DeadheadBoog: Not really. I dated the professor and he passed me with a quaint B-.

ShyKagOne: You are such a rat sometimes.

DeadheadBoog: Hey I never miss the Renaissance Fair and that should count for something.

ShyKagOne: It's not the same. For one thing this is Japan not England!

DeadheadBoog: So then it's definitely the: Grrrr you are my woman do as I say, kind of feudal.

ShyKagOne: Close enough.

DeadheadBoog: So are you?

ShyKagOne: Am I what?

DeadheadBoog: Gonna be his woman?

ShyKagOne: I'd like to but this is going way too fast.

DeadheadBoog: Does your mom know?

ShyKagOne: Not yet, right now she's out visiting someone on the other side of the city. But if he never goes back to the well she sure as hell will figure it out!

DeadheadBoog: Well? He lives in a well?

ShyKagOne: I meant he lives near a well. But now he thinks he might be moving in here or something.

DeadheadBoog: Does he have lots of stuff?

ShyKagOne: No.

DeadheadBoog: Maybe your mom won't notice if you are very quiet. I remember the pictures of your house. That shrine is pretty big.

ShyKagOne: Trust me it's not nearly big enough.

DeadheadBoog: Now about this kid thing…

ShyKagOne: Not going to happen I am still on the pill, for my cramps.

DeadheadBoog: Good. Does he know?

ShyKagOne: I don't even know where to begin explaining that one.

DeadheadBoog: Okay so where he comes from…does he have TV?

ShyKagOne: Not so much.

ShyKagOne: Kldialafdodvfmdva'43- !we 129dadf1ad  
3 2d2af  
3dgfaggfcgrfd/adfdad  
Dafdfadfvvbb?ad #$G)(JDS fdslk;dafaddkjfew 0erad (7e3,advoi.safn KIO,

DeadheadBoog: What was that about?

ShyKagOne: He just HAD to try out the keyboard.

DeadheadBoog: So do you need to go? Is he getting impatient?

ShyKagOne: He was but I told him to go SIT down. And now everything is cool.

DeadheadBoog: Wow. An obedient man, that is SO hot!

DeadheadBoog: So what are you going to do?

ShyKagOne: I wish I knew…

DeadheadBoog: Well do you love him?

ShyKagOne: I used to and I think I still do. Akk! This is so frustrating. Why does it have to be this way? All or nothing?

DeadheadBoog: Girl I don't know.

ShyKagOne: THAT was a rhetorical question.

DeadheadBoog: Only a nerd would instant message a rhetorical question.

DeadheadBoog: So what's his family like?

ShyKagOne: All he has left is his older brother.

DeadheadBoog: And?

ShyKagOne: They hate each other.

DeadheadBoog: Sometimes not having in-laws is a good thing.

ShyKagOne: Good point.

DeadheadBoog: Well what ever kind of kinky business you've gotten into here, if it ends with a wedding I'd better be your maid of honor.

ShyKagOne: If there is a ceremony then you know it! Of course this could end in a funeral.

DeadheadBoog: Whose?

ShyKagOne: Mine. I have to find a way out of this. I can't balance him and my mother. Something will have to give.

DeadheadBoog: Well you mom seems like a good person. So tell her the truth.

ShyKagOne: Which is?

DeadheadBoog: You are getting your own apartment with this guy…who will spend his weekends helping out at the shrine. It'll score him some brownie points with your mom.

ShyKagOne: Boog you are a FREAKING genius.

DeadheadBoog: Huh?

ShyKagOne: he needs a job and that is the perfect answer. He can work here! He knows more about this place than anyone and Grandpa loves him. He'll be great for the tourists.

DeadheadBoog: I thought you said he wasn't from Tokyo?

ShyKagOne: He isn't but… history is his hobby.

DeadheadBoog: If you say so. Gawd, I miss you SO freaking much over here. My brother's leaving for Iraq again and after he's gone I will be SO lonely. I don't know how I will live with both of my siblings on the other side of the damned globe.

ShyKagOne: Oh poor Boog. Don't forget to give me Jeff's new snail mail address and I'll write him while he's there. I miss you too "sis".

DeadheadBoog: Ahhh, now I am all mushy inside. Oh and Jeff says send him cookies. He loves those stupid ginger cookies you make.

ShyKagOne: Will do.

DeadheadBoog: Well that just tears it. I'm gonna have break down and visit.

ShyKagOne: Iraq? Are you insane?

DeadheadBoog: No you silly Baka! Tokyo.

ShyKagOne: Sigh so you finally looked that word up huh?

DeadheadBoog: What me break out a dictionary? Especially a Japanese to English dictionary? NAH… Jeff and I were watching Tri-Gun with the subtitles on and that's how I figured it out.

DeadheadBoog: You are SO busted.

ShyKagOne: that's okay, cause now you are an anime nerd.

DeadheadBoog: Snort As if!

* * *

Note: Tune in next time to see the attempted exploitation of one ticked off hanyou.

Baka means stupid in Japanese. It's often used in anime and this is a running gag from chapter 2.


	13. Consequences

Thirteen

Inuyasha lay on her bedroom floor rubbing his lower back glowering at Kagome. "I thought you grew up. Guess I was dead wrong."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked annoyed.

"You were just trying to convince me to spend the rest of my life with you AND bare your children, and then the next moment you're pulling the same old stupid stunts!"

Inuyasha made a typing motion with his fingers. "I only wanted to see how it worked."

"You know how the keyboard works! You wanted me to all to yourself. You were jealous I was paying attention to someone other than you."

Inuyasha turned away and huffed. He said nothing because there was nothing to deny. It was all true. His mood had been testy ever since they'd gotten dressed. Once she had her clothing back Kagome turned back into her practical modern self. Last night and this morning, now _that_ was another story. She allowed him to touch and love her. Inuyasha slept clinging to her as though she his very life force. Kagome had given herself and he was determined to never let go. _I don't care what she thinks…things are gonna change around here._

He looked over his shoulder and watched her shutting down the computer. "Kagome…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" She turned to him in surprise. "Thanks Inuyasha."

He leaned against the door watching her straighten the room. She looked up and smiled at him. "So what do you want to do today?"

He studied a finger claw and then casually glanced up at Kagome. "We need to go home."

Kagome fought the urge to put her hands on her hips. "I am home." She used a gentle but firm tone.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head back against the door. "We can settle that later but we need to go back."

Kagome wanted to go back, she missed Sango and Miroku something terrible but she was suspicious. "I'd like to but I have to be back here tonight. I've work tomorrow and can't spend the night."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why are you so intent on going back today?'

"Because, you are mine and I want to make it known."

Kagome groaned, "Is this about Koga?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I am looking forward to our next meeting but it's more than that. I must speak to Myoga."

Kagome was perplexed, "I thought you didn't care about him?"

"I don't but my old man was powerful. Myoga will record our union and that will afford you an added protection when you're on my side of the well."

"Oh…I had no idea." Kagome sat on her bed.

Inuyasha sat next to her and buried his face in her hair.

"Inuyasha?"

She felt his smile through her hair.

"I love you."

He growled low and playfully. "I know." Inuyasha pushed her down into the mattress and took her earlobe gently between his teeth.

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to ignore the heat from his mouth. "I want this but I'm not ready to be mated or married or whatever. I need time."

"You were ready last night…" he murmured.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek. His golden eyes were serious and burned with an intensity that moved her. "I want you. I always have but we need to slow down."

"Kagome. How can you not know what you want?"

She smiled, "Isn't that my line for you?"

He growled and turned away. "So, is this what the past years have been like for you while you were waiting on me? Did ya plan this? Is this your way of making me pay?"

A tear ran down Kagome's face. "No! Of course not, how can you think that?"

"In my world we are wedded but you won't have me."

Kagome stood and railed at him. "You are a hanyou; you can choose to follow either a human or youki path. But you are choosing youki here? Why? Do you think I won't stay with you unless I have to?"

He sucked his breath in through his teeth. "Why should ya? Leaving is something you're very good at."

"Inuyasha, that's not fair! My world isn't like yours. I left to create a better life for myself; one that I couldn't have by staying here. But I'm back now and I'm not leaving. I'm just not ready to live with you and have children."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he snapped at her with his canines. He snatched Kagome up by her collar and kissed her. At first she pushed him away but soon she was returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha's ears fell flat against the top of his head as he ended the kiss and snorted.

"_That's_ what I thought." He tossed Kagome back on the bed and straddled her legs pushing her down onto the bed.

Kagome gazed up at him with glassy eyes. "Inuyasha".

He'd effortlessly reduce her to the fifteen year old version of herself. His hands moved under her shirt and up her belly.

"Kagome is it this easy for you?" he whispered in her ear.

Lust drained from Kagome's body and was quickly replaced by blind rage. She slammed her hands against his chest but he refused to budge. His weight alone held her fast to the bed. She thought for a moment than reached her hands above her hand. Inuyasha caught her left hand in his and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "What's wrong Kagome? Did ya think you were getting off that easily? Isn't this the only thing you want from me!"

The fingers of Kagome's right hand met with the edge of her nightstand. "Inuyasha…please don't do this!"

He said nothing and she opened her eyes and saw his eyes were fading from a mellow gold to an angry red. She ran her hand in desperation over the top of the bedside table. The she felt her hand tap against her heavy wooden back hair brush. She wrapped her fingers around it and concentrated. _It's been so long since I've done this. I hope it still works. _

Her angry half youki lover wrapped his clawed fingers gently around her neck and began putting pressure on her windpipe. She tried to yell Osuwari but nothing came out. She felt the brush charge with sacred energy. Kagome lifted her arm and lobbed it as hard as she could at the Inu-youki's head. The brush flew in a shower of white light and bounced off Inuyasha's head. He frowned then fell off the bed onto the floor.

Kagome pulled her legs up onto the bed and waited. Nothing happened. She peered over the side of the bed and saw Inuyasha lying on the floor. His face was expressionless and he was out cold. His lashes fluttered and she saw a glint of his red pupils.

_What the hell happened? Inuyasha would never hurt me on purpose! Why did he change? _She wrapped her hand around her throat and felt the beginnings of bruises. _I don't understand but I'm getting the hell out of here._

She grabbed her purse then shut and locked her bedroom door behind her. Kagome sprinted out of the house and down the temple stairs to the bus station.

* * *

Inuyasha woke on the floor. He opened an eye but the bright light was painful. He snapped his eye shut and realized his was alone.

"Kagome?"

There was no answer. He tested the air and could smell Kagome but knew she was gone. _What happened?_ The last thing he could remember was Kagome's face as she told him she wasn't ready. He was gazing at her throat focusing in on the sound of her heart beat and the rhythm of her breathing. He watched her moisten her lips with her tongue as she waited for his answer. Then he reached for her, kissed her and accused her off…

_Did I hurt Kagome?_

He sat up and saw the brush lying beside him on the floor. The covers on the bed he'd watch Kagome make earlier were tangled. Her purse was gone. Inuyasha tested the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked.

Inuyasha touched his head and felt a blistering welt forming from where she no doubt hit him with the brush. He sat on her bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

_Fuck. It's only been less than half a day and everything is ruined. There is nothing I can do that would justify what ever the hell I did. _

His hand formed a fist and he punched the bedside table. It fell on its side and broke in two.

_Someone is at the bottom of this. I've been set up and damn the bastard who's responsible. Cause once I find you I'm gonna slit open your belly and hang you with your own entrails._

Inuyasha shook his head. _Maybe I should wait until this is finished before talking to Kikyo…just in case._


	14. Beginnings & Poultry

Chapter 14

Maybe 65 years before Inuyasha ever knew the name Kikyo:

Inuyasha slunk along the wood fence. This was a fishing village and the salty air reeked of rotting fish and eel. Inuyasha tried to avoid humans; they were mortal and a continuous reminder to him of his failures as a youki. But his stomach was empty and two days had passes since his last meager meal.

His ears perked at the sound of agitated clucking. Chickens, this little side trip just became interesting. He hoisted himself over the fence and saw the coop. It was open and the skinny, stringy birds meandered around the yard scratching and picking at the ground. The yard was deserted. He sniffed the air. _Damn humans are everywhere. The scent is so strong it's hard to tell how close they are_. _No matter,_ his lips parted in a vulpine smile,_ I'm as fast as the wind when I wanna be. _

Inuyasha leapt off the fence landing soundlessly on the ground. He raced towards the coop with one clawed hand extended. His hand wrapped around the silly bird's neck before it realized he was even there. Inuyasha spun around and flew back to the fence. His ear turned and caught the noise of a single footstep.

"Boy. Why are you stealing our chicken?"

_If ya know what's good for ya, then you'll keep moving. Don't turn around. She's a stinking, fucking, dirty…Human. _

It was too late. He was frozen in front of a girl. One strike of his claws would end her fragile life but she stood there, hands on hips angry that he was stealing her family's pitiful excuse for a bird. _She has no fear of me? But surely_ _she's sees what I am._

He frowned and growled, "This bird is half dead. You have maybe ten more. You won't be missing it."

She cut her eyes at him and threw her head back. "This coop belongs to three families. Times are hard here too, every stupid bird counts. Release it."

Inuyasha gave a half grin purposely showing her the white tip of a fang. "Why don't you come here and make me."

She sighed and studied the youth's thin face. "It's too early in the morning for that kind of conflict. Why don't you give me the bird back and I'll bring you some breakfast."

His hand tightened impulsively around the bird's neck and it began to struggle, flogging it's self against his body. "I'm a youki not an idiot. How bout I keep this bird, you leave and I don't hurt you?" Inuyasha raised his hand and flexed his fingers showing her his claws.

The girl looked him straight in his golden eyes and walked right up to him. Her dark eyes were filled with an intensity he'd never seen in a mortal. He was intrigued and stupid. She cupped her hands around the bird's flailing body. Inuyasha stood there as the willow of a girl gently pulled his first meal in two days from his hand.

"See?" She smiled at him and he watched her face come alive with the movement of her lips. "Nothing doing, how about that breakfast I promised you."

Inuyasha was pissed. _How dare she! _He turned to climb the fence and find some other meal. "Aren't you hungry? Wait here and I'll be back with food."

His brows went up. "You'll be back… with soldiers."

She smiled again, "No silly now stay put." Then she turned and left.

Inuyasha hid behind the fence. He'd meant to leave but couldn't. He wanted to see if she'd come back. And she did with a meal of rice, dumplings and sticks of fried eel. He took the food from her and shamed himself by eating till his belly damn near burst. When he was done his back slid down the fence and his butt hit the ground. He lay there with his feet out and his hand on his belly.

The strange girl knelt beside him. She lifted her hand and touched one of his ears. The last woman to do that had been his mother. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he ducked his head.

"Don't."

"Why not?" She reached out to do it again. "You've lovely ears and hair."

"Are you crazy?"

"One could ask you the same question. You were trying to take the world's oldest rooster. He would have made a terrible meal."

Inuyasha knocked her hand away. "I'm a hanyou. A filthy half breed and you will be punished for helping me."

She bit her bottom lip and sat beside him. "I'm a bit of a half breed myself."  
His head swiveled around to her and he took a cautious sniff. "No you're not you deceitful baka!"

She pulled her hair back from her face. "I'm not half youki like you but my father is our lord and my mother his low mistress. I'm shamefully illegitimate and a social pariah. Why do you think no one has missed me? I am invisible to them."

Inuyasha nodded, he could identify with that then it occurred to him. _She is an outcast and yet she defended the property of those who scorn her?_ He watched her from under his lashes and then heard himself comment.

"You're a good cook."

"Thank you. Do you live near by? I've never seen you before?"

He scratched his ears and yawned. "I'm passing through at the moment."

"If you are still here tomorrow, then meet me in the woods tomorrow by the old stone Buddha at sunrise. I'll bring you some more food."

This was an appealing proposition. He nodded. She asked, "What is your name?"

He frowned than glanced at the empty rice bowl. "Inuyasha."

"It suites you, I'm Aiko."

* * *

Inuyasha met Aiko under the sacred statue of Buddha the next morning and every day after that. He had no reason to stay near the village but every time he decided to leave, he couldn't. He kept telling himself it was because of the food but he knew better. One moonless night Aiko surprised him at the statue and learned his deepest secret and darkest shame.

Inuyasha leaned against the base of the statue. Tonight he was human and he hated ever second of it. He was keeping watch for anything that might want a piece of him. A noise startled him and he jumped to his feet prepared to run when Aiko stepped out of the woods. His heart fell from his throat back to its proper place.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" She'd seen him but wasn't sure. He looked different.

"Nope," he called out. "Never heard of the guy."

"Now I know it's you! Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Yes you are." She circled the Buddha but he was careful to stay just out of her line of vision.

Aiko doubled backed on him and he was so worried about his mortal condition he didn't realize what she'd done and ran smack into her.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of him. She touched his dark hair. "Inuyasha, you're human?"

He ground his teeth, crossed his arms turning away. "Yeah, it's the new moon, it does that to me."

He heard Aiko mutter something about 'that time of the month' and then she said, "Yeah the moon cycles aren't my friend either."

He stood in silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can I…stay with you tonight?"

He studied her face. "Will you keep what you've seen to yourself?"

She nodded.

"Okay I guess so."

"Yea!" Aiko leaned in and put her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha frowned. _I'm going soft. _Then he put his hand on her cheek and after that being strong didn't seem to matter as much.

* * *

Notes:

Some of you have asked some great questions via reviews and emails.

One comment that keeps popping up is: Kagome is so selfish! Well she is. It keeps her interesting. No character is perfect and the ones who are perfect are boring! Besides it's not fair to be too hard on Kagome. Inuyasha would have completely different set of values than her so confusion is to be expected. Also he has strung her along for a very long time.

My other favorite question: Why is Kagome's mom Ayumi (which might be her actual name, it's hard to verify that) so mean. It always bothered me in the show and magna that she just accepts Inuyasha. I know my mother would have had a fit. Imagine it, your 15 year old daughter and Inuyasha. You wouldn't be serving them tea and allowing her to just skip school. I remembered my mom's expression whenever she met a date of mine she didn't like. Then I imagined what she would have been like had he have been a 200 year old hanyou youki. Combine that with being a single parent and money problems and you have Ayumi. She caught this wild half demon in her half naked vulnerable teenage daughter's room after he'd promise he wouldn't sneak into the house. Had Kagome's father been alive Inuyasha might have gotten much more than a slap.

Another question answered: Yes Cravin Melon is a real band and all the locations in this are real as well. Cept for Tokyo, because I've never been there but I am trying my best to keep it interesting.

I'm glad ya'll like it. I appreciate all the reviews. It's cool that they are racking up. I also like constructive criticism. Time to fly! More coming soon…


	15. Enter Sesshomaru

Chapter 15

Kagome decided against going to the bus station. Where would she go? She couldn't ride around Tokyo for the rest of day and wait for her problems to solve themselves.  
She stood at the bottom of the temple steps, her hand shading the sun from her eyes. Her window was still shut. She tested the front door and found it locked. While Inuyasha was a powerful hanyou he had never mastered the habit of closing doors or windows behind himself. Kagome was almost certain he was still locked in her room.  
She took a deep breath. _Okay girl, now what? He has never hurt me before. I don't think he was himself. He was transformed to a full youki. Something's wrong. _

Kagome shook her head. It was funny really. Years before she would have risked life and limb for him even embracing him while he was full on out of control yokai but not today. _Did I get older and wiser or just cynical and crazy?_ She ran her fingers across the fingerprint shaped purple bruises on her throat and decided she wasn't crazy. She was smart.  
She crossed the patio and entered the house of the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome leaned against the creaky railing and peered into the depths of the well. _Wow. Was it always that deep? The mouth seems smaller. Damn these hips! Okay. Guess there is only one thing to do._  
Kagome sat on the stone edge of the well and closed her eyes. _Please let this work. I really don't want to break a leg and get stuck down there._ She pushed herself off the wall and plunged into complete darkness.  
Kagome knew it was working when she fell longer than she'd expected. Oomph! She hit the bottom but it was soft. Kagome looked up. Where it should have been dark the mouth of the well now opened to sunlight and a blue sky.

She dumped out her purse, picked out a few essential items then hid it under a pile of leaves in the corner. Kagome glanced at her hands before pulling herself up the sides of the well. _Goodbye manicure! Oh well, who needs fingernails?_  
She scaled the well and was embarrassed that it was harder than she remembered. Huffing she hefted her leg over the well wall and fell on to the grassy ground. She lay on her back staring into the sky. _It's so blue and clear. How could I have forgotten? Wait. What the hell am I doing just laying around? Inuyasha's gonna burst through that well and I don't want to be here when he does._  
Kagome climbed to her feet and began making her way through the forest. It did not escape her notice that the old path to the well was now overgrown. She paused in front of the Sacred God Tree. The mark from Kikyo's arrow was still a fresh scar. Kagome put her hand over it and thought back on the day she'd found a boy pinned to a tree with an arrow.

It was a fairy tale in reverse where the heroine freed her own monster only to learn he was really her hero. Kagome walked around the tree. _I wonder if trees can die of old age. This one was already ancient back in the Feudal Era. _She put her hand on the trunk and bowed her head in silent prayer. The girl she'd left behind cried but the adult was anxious to save her oldest friend. A branch snapped behind her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Kagome spun on the balls of her feet and found…nothing. Then a rabbit ran past the tree. _Only a rabbit! _She sighed and moved on down the path.

Then she heard the noise again. _What the hell! Now I know I am not losing my mind._ Kagome stopped without turning around.

"Who is it? Come out I know you're here."

Still nothing. She turned and saw a familiar silver haired figure leaning against the God Tree. He crossed his chest with his only arm as a slow smile crossed his face.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome was surprised but not afraid. He was alone. She'd never seen him before with out the groveling green Jaken.

"The same could be asked of you Miko. It been years since I've picked up on your wretched scent."

"So is that Sesshou-speak for well I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to pop in and say hi?"

A single wrinkle appeared in his forehead as he cocked his head. "I wouldn't have thought it possible. You've become even more ill-mannered while you were away at that school."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

Sesshoumaru studied his poison claw and sighed. "I know everything; it's my duty to keep track of my half witted relations."

"You mean you sent Jaken to spy."

"Perhaps, not that he possesses any real talent for such covert maneuvers."

Kagome laughed, "I've always wondered why kept him around."

He snorted softly, "I don't he follows me."

"Lair."

"As if I have a care what you think of me."

Kagome spread her feet in a defensive posture. "Okay spill it. Why are you here?"

"I detected the change in your scent and wanted to verify the truth for myself."

"Huh?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"What's true? You know you really haven't changed at all have you."

"You're _his_ bitch."

"Oh. So I guess this means you and Inuyasha are still fighting."

Sesshoumaru grinned and it was an unnerving sight but then Kagome always wondered if he was capable of facial expressions.

"Do you even have to ask?"

She rolled her eyes. "Good point. I'd forgotten your family is only a few shades short of Feudal Jerry Springer."

He snorted. "I do not understand nor like your new way of speaking. This America must be a horribly uncivilized place. And I wouldn't be so quick to mock the family you've so recently joined."

Kagome's jaw dropped. _Oh holy shit. I've gotten way more than I ever bargained for. Could it be my mother actually knew what she was talking about? Is he going to demand my first born or something? Why does Sesshoumaru even care! _

"You hate Inuyasha. Why do you mind what he does?"

Sesshoumaru sighed letting her know how great it pained him to be here. "I have no heed for him. In fact nothing would bring me greater pleasure or happiness to see the bastard half-breed dead. However recently it's been brought to my attention that Father would have cared. And if I am to honor his memory then I am required to take an interest."

"So you're looking for a new weapon or toy that can only be found if you are being a nice guy?"

His gaze fell to the ground and he shuffled his feet. "Correct."

"Okay so what do you want?"

"I have learned all I need to know. I will want to be notified of your first issue. Send the stupid flea youki."

_Issue? What the hell? Oh he means child. I was right. He's a youki Rumplestilsken! Well that does explain Rin. _

Sesshoumaru's distaste was obvious when he noticed her look of utter panic. "Stupid mortal cow, it's for the records. As if I would lower myself…what is this world coming to?" He turned to leave.

And that's when Kagome had a crazy idea. She put up her hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please wait."

His head spun at the title of respect she'd used. _I did not kill her and now she thinks I care. Next time we meet I will have to make sure to at least maim her or she will start thinking I like her._ "What?"

"There's something I need to know."

"And there is not one other person on this world you could ask other than myself?"

Kagome blushed. "No, not really"

"Well then out with it, so I can leave before we are seen."

He glanced around to make sure they were still alone. Kagome was surprised. _He cares about his reputation? _

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"He said he loved a girl before Kikyo…but you…killed her."

Sesshoumaru's face changed and for one brief moment Kagome feared he was turning into his full youki dog form.

"That's not what happened."

Kagome was struck. Was he lying? No, if it were true than he would have bragged about it.

"The truth is my stupid, love sick, Miko-bitch is that Inuyasha has loved twice before in his puny existence and he's killed both women."

The world stopped and Kagome felt like she could hear the air breathing. Her heart slowed and she could count each beat.

"Lair." She chocked.

"No, why would I lie when I could easy just kill you. I am not Naraku. I have better things to do with my time that waste it with petty manipulations. As many times as we've fought surely you see that. I am nothing if not direct."

She couldn't say anything. Kagome's world was a blank.

"There is good reason it's a shame and a sin for a youki to waste himself on a human." Sesshoumaru's voice softened. "You are too fragile."

"You know he killed Kikyo. During the fight for the stupid Shikon no Tama, she died afterwards from a blow he inflicted on her."

"But that was a mistake. Naraku…tricked him."

"Yes but it changes nothing. He loved her and she died at his hand."

"But..."

"WOMAN," roared Sesshoumaru, 'There is no 'but' here. It is what it is."

Kagome's feet slid out from under her and she fell to her knees on the forest floor. "How..?"

"Does it matter how? It happened. And I see from the marks on your neck that this shouldn't come as a surprise to you."

Sesshoumaru looked up into the crisp endless blue sky. "I'm done here. May we have the privilege of never meeting again. If you want to know more you must ask the half-breed."

He left Kagome sitting on the ground, her world forever altered.

* * *

Notes:

heh-heh I was so evil in this chapter.

You will find out what Aiko looks like in another chapter because it's important.

I don't spend too much time describing everyone because most everyone has dark eyes, black hair and they start to sound the same after a bit.

Thanks for the kind words everyone and LADY ILLU, the funny thing is I didn't plan this one out at all and am making it up as I go. I just wanted to see if I could stage another story in South Carolina and hide some of my friends in it.It's a bit of a running joke. That and I write better when I know what I'm talking about...which only happens some of the time. But I just finally figured out an ending for this and I think it's pretty good, the hedgehog agrees and she is a tough critic.

Now for something completely different.

COMING SOON: I have a wicked idea I've been playing with but I'm not sure how many people will like it. I'm going to pitch it here and see if anyone mentions via review or email that this is something they'd like to read.

Did ya see Bridget Jones's diary? Did you like it? Those books, by Helen Fielding, are based on Jane Austin's materpiece Pride and Prejudice. So here goes:

_PRIDE AND PREJUDICE: A Sesshoumaru Tale._ Staring Sesshoumaru as Darcy. Kagura is Eliza Bennet, Sango is Charlotte, Mirkou is Mr. Collins, Naraku is Wickham, Kagome is Jane Bennet, Inuyasha as a slightly less perky Charles Bingley,and Kikyo as Caroline Bingley. It won't be a cross over just Pride and Prejudice with Inuyasha characters instead of Jane Austins.

Come on! It'd be great. Does anyone agree with me here or have I descended into new depths of stupid fan girl-dom. I've gotten a few...okay maybe 10 or so emails asking me to do please do something with Sesshoumaru. Well here it is. He is the perfect Darcy. So let me know.


	16. Promises Broken & Other Delusions

Chapter 16

Inuyasha heard the lock on the door turn. _Shit, she's back or maybe that's a good thing_. His head still hurt. He sniffed the air trying to figure out who was the other side of the door.

Nothing.

_What the hell? _He looked down and saw his hair was black. _Great._ He blew his bangs out of his face and ducked down behind the bed.

The door opened slowly and Kagome's head peered around the doorway.

Empty. But she knew better. "Inuyasha! Get out here where I can see you."

He stood and she wasn't surprised to see the sacred energy of the hair brush had purified him to his mortal form.

"Hands up where I can see 'em". He made an odd face but slowly raise both hands in the air looking a bit like he was on the Japanese version of Cops.

Kagome kicked the door fully open and entered. She'd found her old bow and now held it taught loaded with a sacred arrow. Just in case.

Inuyasha saw the bow and his stomach clenched. _Oh no, not that again. I'll kill ya first._ "Kagome, please don't."

She studied his dark eyes. They pleaded with her. Not again. Don't ever make me go through that again. Kagome relaxed her bow and set it beside her against the floor where it was within reach.

"Inuyasha."

He looked at her and shook with relief.

"You hurt me."

He took a step towards her to see the damage he'd inflicted but Kagome throw up her hand stopping him. "Stay put."

Inuyasha froze.

"You tried to kill me." It was a statement not an accusation. But then why accuse when it was the truth. The simple, plain and ugly truth.

"Kagome" he put his hand on his chest. "You know that wasn't me. I changed and I don't know why. But I will find out and fix it."

Kagome sat on her bed and hung her head. She wound her hair around her hand and lifted it off her neck. Inuyasha saw the black marks around her windpipe and his heart broke. Each black mark bore a signature half moon red scratch from his claws. He held up his human hand and studied his blunt mortal fingers. These fingers would never hurt her. It was the other set he worried about.

He heard her sniff and realized she was crying. _Kagome does that a lot. _She raised her head and he saw her eyes were red. "Why Inuyasha? I love you, why would you hurt me?"

Inuyasha fell to the floor and sat at her feet peering up at her. He had no answer yet he heard his own damnable words.

"If you loved me you'd be with me."

Her eyes widen at his incredulous words. "Before it was just timing, I just wasn't ready but I never would have let you go. Now…now I can't trust you. All the times you've saved me and sacrificed for me. Now here we are. I can't be with you."

He fingered his prayer beads. "I'm going to Kaede for help. She and Miroku will fix this."

"I'm not so certain they can." Kagome folded her arms in her lap. "I went into the well."

Inuyasha was on the edge of blind panic. His world was slipping away before his very eyes. "And?"

"And I saw Sesshoumaru." She looked away past him to the window.

Inuyasha sighed. "Really, so how is the rat bastard?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "I asked him about your first love." She watched his face and saw his jaw twitch. There it was. The truth and everything she needed to know. "He said you killed her."

Inuyasha's voice was barely a whisper "I…it was bad… an accident. Not like yesterday. It wouldn't have happened had he minded his own business." He sighed, "That fucker. I would've stayed there, had a family and been long dead of old age by now." He refused to meet her gaze.

"So it's true."

"Yeah but it's not what it seems…"

"And Kikyo?" Kagome pressed her face into the palms of her hands.

"Come on!" Inuyasha was outraged. "That isn't fair. Ya already know Naraku tricked us."

"Inuyasha you loved her. Loved her enough that when she came back to life fifty years later as a zombie you kept your promise. But you killed her. You fought her and never held back or pulled a single punch."

Inuyasha's hair dragged the bare wood of the floor as he put his head on his knees. "There's nothing I can say is there?'

Kagome closed her eyes and fresh tears ran down her face. "I..I don't know. Inuyasha something is wrong. Can't you see that?"

He lifted his head from his knees and roared "I fucking well know that."

She pressed on. "Why do you hurt the ones who love you?"

He jumped to his feet. "I don't know. It's why I wanted to be full youki or human. I'm not always in control."

"Doesn't the Tetsusaiga control your youki blood?"

He pulled his dark hair from his face. "Not always. It's like a monster I never know…It's why I push people away. Kikyo was already dead. She was safe with me because of her death."

"Sesshoumaru seemed to know. Maybe he can help?"

Inuyasha's expression said he'd rather die than go to his half brother for help. "Asshole already thinks he knows everything but he doesn't."

He stood and took Kagome's hands in his. He winced when he saw her freeze in a moment of fear. "Does this mean it's over? Can't you wait for me to figure this out?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and felt all her feelings form the night before flood into her chest. The she turned her head and felt the dull pain of the black bruises on her neck. "I..I don't' know Inuyasha. I want to but I just don't know…"

"Kagome please, forget about all those things I wanted from you. I can wait. You've waited for me all these years so what's a few more?"

_Why couldn't he have said that this morning before…?_

"Go on with your life and I will work this out."

"Inuyasha I want to trust you..."

"I know…" he whispered.

"I've always know no matter what happened I could always depend on you." _You were the one person who'd never physically hurt me but you've always had the power to destroy me._

Inuyasha's soft mortal lips pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled Kagome into his chest. Her arms went around him in a tight embrace. He moved his lips down her face. Kagome pulled away before his lips met hers.

"No Inuyasha. Not now."

He nodded gravely. "It's okay. It won't always be this way."

She turned her head and saw her bedside table lying broken in two on the floor. Kagome didn't have to ask. She already knew.

She shrugged then stood. "It's late, you should go." Kagome showed him to the door. Once outside, Inuyasha watched the light in her room turn back on. He saw her go to window and watched as she locked it. He ground his teeth and felt his fingers itch as his claws appeared. He ran his claws over the door of the Bone Eater's Well house leaving five long rows of scratches in the soft wood.

* * *

1996:

Higurashi Ayumi placed the heavy black phone down in its cradle. The police still had no clues as to the where abouts of her fifteen year old daughter. Souta said she'd been yanked down the old well by a half naked centipede youki. Ayumi and her father had the fire department scale the well and they went over it with a fine tooth comb. All they found was one of the gold hoop earrings she'd given Kagome for her birthday.

Ayumi herself jumped down the well after they left. Souta and her father had to buy a ladder from the hardware store just to get her back out.

It had been what now? Three days? Girls just don't vanish into thin air in respectable neighborhoods in front of their little brothers. Ayumi practically grew up here herself and had seen nothing out of the ordinary.

She held the tiny gold earring in the palm of her hand studying it. Souta was a good kid. Why would he make up such a ridiculous story? Was her entire family on drugs?

Kagome was a good daughter. Her grades were perfect; she did all of her chores without being asked and she had that little well to do boyfriend who hung around her. What was his name? Ah yes. Hojo.

Hojo spent every day since Kagome's disappearance at the shrine. He brought flowers to the well and called often for updates. Today Ayumi entertained the happy notion that if she were to toss Hojo down the well it might solve everything.

Souta called from the kitchen, "Mom. Dinner's here."

Ayumi paused to watch the black phone that would never ring before turning to leave.

Dinner was a solemn affair. The chief of police explained earlier on the phone that with every passing day their chances of finding Kagome alive decreased by forty percent. This was the third dinner she'd missed. That made the likelihood she'd be found dead somewhere around one hundred and twenty percent. Ayumi was no math expert but she was certain those weren't good gambling odds.

Everyone pushed their food around their plates. No one felt like eating. _I should've cooked; ordering out was a waste of money._ But she didn't trust herself to remember to turn the stove off. Ayumi was so distracted she'd likely burn down the house or chop off her own hand.

Souta lifted his head from his rice bowl. "Mom! Did you hear that?"

She glanced over at Souta. "Hear what?'

"It sounded like Kagome…"

Ayumi's heart leapt to her throat and her ears filled with the sounds of sobs and shouts. Later on she would be told she was the one sobbing. Her legs ran of their own volition to the front door. She threw it open and heard it the door knob hit the wall behind the door. She used so much force the knob lodged itself in the wall and the door was stuck.

She peered out into the dusk and saw the greatest sight since she'd been presented with her own newborn children at each of their births. Kagome was climbing the steps of the shrine.

Ayumi yelled and raced out the meet her. Ayumi was a slight woman and not much taller than Kagome. That night she lifted her daughter off the ground as she cried. "My baby! I was so worried. Where have you been…?"

* * *

1997:

Ayumi stood over a sink full of dirty dishes. She hated the feel of the rubber latex yellow gloves on her hands. She'd asked Santa for a dishwasher every year for the past ten years but no such luck yet. She glanced out the window over the sink. She saw someone in red walking across the Shrine yard. _Damnit it's that Inu-hanyou. I swear the boy thinks he lives here._

She remembered the first time she'd met Inuyasha only a year or so ago. He thought he had a right to Kagome. She'd tried to set him straight but he always politely tuned her out. Ayumi didn't care if Kagome was the reincarnation of Marilyn Monroe. She was her daughter and would have a normal life.

She watched the kitchen door open and Inuyasha strolled in without so much as a knock. Ayumi stood in silence as he headed straight to the pantry and began pulling out packages of Ramen Noodles. She cleared her throat and he turned towards her.

"Good morning Inuyasha."

He bowed his head. "Good morning Higurashi-sama." She watched his silver white hair fall forward with the movement of his head and understood what Kagome saw in him.

Ayumi gestured to the kitchen table as she pulled off her yellow rubber gloves. "Please sit."

"No thanks, that's okay. I'm here for Kagome." He turned towards the stairs.

Ayumi put her hand on his should and squeezed hard to emphasize her point. "No. Sit." She smiled to soften her tone. "I'll make you some of those noodles you like so much."

He grinned, sat and eagerly watched as she put the tea kettle on to boil the water.

"Inuyasha. You and I need to have a little talk."

He nodded as she poured the boiling water into the noodle cup and went to fetch him a pair of chop sticks.

"I know you've been spending the night in her room."

Inuyasha's face turned bright red and he looked away.

"I also am fairly certain nothing inappropriate has occurred."

He visibly relaxed.

"Yet. But if you expect to be able to use my daughter to find those shards we will have to set some ground rules…"

Inuyasha spoke quickly, "I would never hurt Kagome."

"I'm not so certain of that. I'm not naïve; my father runs this shrine and knows every legend backwards and forwards."

He frowned. _Good. I'm starting to worry him_

"My point is this. Should any harm come to my Kagome because of you I will hunt you down. And when I am through with you, that old priestess's arrow will seem like a pin prick."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He was a hanyou but he wasn't stupid. Ayumi was serious.

"There will be no more sneaking in here! And she must be allowed to come home whenever she wants."

Inuyasha's gaze fell to the table and his uneaten cup of Ramen.

"Do I have your word?"

Silence.

"Do I have it?"

He bowed his head his eyes closed. "Yes Higurashi-sama I pledge with my life that no harm will come to your daughter."


	17. Of White Flags & Band Aides

_Okay for all you who are so worried about Kagome's mean old mom beating up on poor helpless Inuyasha this one's for you. Enjoy! _

Chapter 17

2005:

Kagome shut the door behind her and pulled off her surgical mask. The procedure which was supervised in a hands off capacity by Dr. Takahasi was a complete success. The dog would be missing his critical male parts but he was clean and didn't appear to be in any pain. It should have been a proud moment by Kagome's mind kept wandering away.

Sumi opened the door and stuck her head in. "Dr. Kagome, there's something here for you at the desk."

Kagome frowned. _Oh no, the widow figured out that I took Speckles home!_ She followed Sumi to the front desk. A bundle of six white lotus flowers tied with a red ribbon lay on the desk. Sumi grinned and handed Kagome a card. It was covered in tiny careful kanji script.

_Kagome: I'm told white is the symbol of peace. I wish peace to be between us again. Please know you are my heart._

The crisp white card fell from her fingers and landed face side down on the counter. All she could do was stare at it. _He can write? _

Sumi tapped her on the shoulder. "Earth to Kagome. Come in Kagome."

She lifted her head. "What?" she whispered.

"Your Casanova is still here. He's other there next to the brochure rack."

Kagome looked up and sure enough Inuyasha was reading a brochure that explained the benefits of having your dog fixed. _He can read?_

Her question was answered when he looked at the diagram. His eyes widened and he dropped the flyer. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt and had a black cap turned backwards covering his ears. _He raided Souta's closet._

Inuyasha looked up and saw her watching him. He gave a nervous grin that showed his fangs. If Sumi noticed anything out of place she didn't say anything. Sumi lifted the flowers from the counter and handed them off to Kagome as if she were a beauty queen contestant. Then she gave her a hard nudge in the back while hissing in her ear. "He's hot. Go talk to him already. He looks so sad."

In all her dreams Kagome would've never guessed Inuyasha was capable of the simple act of bringing her flowers. Her feet moved and she was walking towards him.

He smiled when she reached him. "Nice flowers ya got there."

Kagome fought to find words. All she could think to ask was, "How did you do this? You can write?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor. "The guy at the flower stand helped but I did the writing."

"You bought flowers…how did you? You've no yen?"

He blushed. "I ran a few errands for him in exchange for the flowers."

That made the simple gift even more meaningful. Inuyasha hadn't plunked down cash and walked away with flowers. He'd worked for them. And he was behaving like a normal modern guy. The flowers were exquisite. He must've worked all morning to afford them.

Kagome's eyes shone. "Thank you."

Inuyasha shuffled his feet. "I know that this fixes nothing but all I want is for you to talk to me. I couldn't live without the sound of your yammering."

_That was almost…sweet. Hey wait did he really just use the word yammering?_

"Okay. But we have to find out what's happening. I can't go on like this."

Inuyasha grinned. "Fair enough."

His put grabbed Kagome in a fast embrace, leaned her back and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sumi and everyone in the waiting room cheered.

* * *

Kagome shared her lunch with Inuyasha at the picnic table behind the office. The table was there for smoking but no one in the office still smoked. 

Inuyasha was pressing a potato chip into a napkin and watching the grease stain spread.

"When will you be ready to tell me what happened with the first girl?'

He looked up and winced, "Soon. But you have to trust me for awhile."

"Well I don't believe you would kill someone in cold blood but I will need to know eventually. What ever this is has got to be connected to your yokai blood."

She saw his ears twitch under the hat and had an idea. "Inuyasha, come back inside with me and let me take a sample of your blood. I'd like to see what it looks like under the microscope."

Kagome picked up his hand and turned it over to examine the veins on the underside of his arm. Inuyasha was suspicious.

"What are you planning?" He snatched his hand back.

"I just want to find out if your problem is something we can see. Maybe the fix is just a pill away? At the least I might gain a better understanding of how your power works."

He snorted. "I never liked your pills." _Kagome made a note of that and tried to keep from smiling._

"What about the time you broke your arm? You loved my pain killers back then."

"Yeah well, it wasn't that bad. I don't like not knowing what I'm eating."

"Okay but still let me do this. It's a good idea and the only lead I have for the moment."

He sat and said nothing.

"Have you discussed this with Myoga? Does he know your demon side is out of control?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He doesn't know any more than I do. Remember I am the only half breed in the family."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not a disease Inuyasha. For crying out loud, cheer up."

She pulled out a sheet of paper and began a list. "What is causing you to lose control?"

He growled low. "My temper."

"True but that's not what I meant."

Kagome grasped the pen and chewed its lid while she thought. "Okay it's either physical or mystical. Let start with the physical."

* * *

Kagome waited until the office closed and took Inuyasha in the back room. She disinfected the inside of his elbow and then tied the rubber tourniquet around his arm. He was very uncomfortable but refused to show it. 

Kagome brought out the needle and Inuyasha shook his head. "This ends now. You are not sticking that thing in my arm."

"This is nothing Inuyasha. I've seen you nearly die multiple times and what about all those broken arms, ribs and legs? This is child's play."

He eyed the sharp shiny needle. "Ain't no way."

Kagome sighed. "Koga would let me do it."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Fucking mutt, okay then!"

He stuck out his arm and looked away. _This is not the time to admit I haven't done this on person in a couple of months. _She quickly jabbed him with the needle and filled the tiny syringe with blood.

His blood was red. She'd seen it spilled enough times to already know that. But what would it look like under the microscope?

Kagome deftly opened a Scooby Doo band aide and put it on the small hole. She patted his arm and passed him a sucker from the office candy jar. "There. All done. Was that so bad?"

Inuyasha held up his arm and examined the band aide as he chewed on the hard candy. "Feh! Of course not."

Kagome smiled and as she emptied the syringe into a vial and swabbed a small amount of blood on the glass slide. Inuyasha watched as she pulled up a stool on wheels and slid up to the microscope.

"What's that do?" He was leaning over her shoulder

"It let's me see the cells that make up your blood."

He raised his eyebrows. "Sounds complicated."

"Not really." She turned the silver knob on the side of the microscope. Kagome studied the slide and found nothing.

His blood looked the same as hers. Each cell was round and had a dimple it its center just as it should.

_Okay what next?_

Kagome stood and paced the room trying to think of something else. She pulled out an over night mail envelope and addressed it to the lab. Maybe they would find something she missed.

"So? Did ya see anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha. You're perfectly normal."

He crossed his arms ready to say I told ya so. "Wait! Really? I'm normal?"

"Yes for a human."

"But how do you know if Yokai blood looks different than human?"

"I don't it was just a guess. Hey do you think Sesshoumaru would...?"

Inuyasha interrupted "Hell no."

Kagome used a dropper to gather a few drops of his blood and dropped it into a beaker of clear liquid.

"Whatcha doing now?"

"Using a reagent to see if your blood contains all of the compounds equivalent to human blood."

Inuyasha was impressed. "Wow you learned a lot while you were away."

Kagome smiled. "Now you see why I had to leave."

He cocked his head. "Maybe."

_That's close enough for me. He knows my work is important._

He grinned. "I like the way you look in the white coat."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome blushed. She turned back to the beaker, capped it and shook it up.

She poured the contents of the beaker into a test tube, capped it and set it in the centrifuge. Kagome pressed a gray button and the machine made a loud whirring noise.

"Now what?" Inuyasha stood beside, his arms crossed in impatience.

"We wait to see what settles in the test tube." Kagome began prepping a petri dish to send a sample to the lab.

Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay." He pressed his face into her neck and Kagome pushed him away.

"Not right now."

He frowned knowing why she felt the way she did.

The centrifuge stopped and began to beep. Kagome pulled out the test tube. The liquid was blue indicating it had detected the presence of human blood. Kagome prepped another slide. She looked under the microscope. _Still nothing, he was perfectly normal._

She called out. "Still human and normal".

Inuyasha was surprised. "Who knew? There isn't any animal in here at all…? Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "I could have told you that before the test."

Kagome dropped the sealed petri dish into the overnight bag and carried it under her arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Kagome left Inuyasha in the well house. They shared a quick embrace and then went their separate ways. Kagome went inside and found her mother holding dinner for her. 

"Dr. Takahasi called. He said your first solo surgery was a complete success. I'm so proud of you."

Ayumi held out her arms and Kagome stepped into them. Even though she'd been home for five whole days she still basked in her mother's attention. Ayumi stroked her hair. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome pulled away. "No mom."

"Are you sure because I think you've been distant since you've gotten back. Do you miss the US?"

"A bit but it's great to be home. I missed you, Souta and Gramps so much."

"We missed you too. But I want you to be happy."

Kagome forced a smile. "But I am happy."

Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "You are an adult now. You're capable of making your own decisions. I want you to know I will always be here for you."

Kagome glanced at the table and saw only two places set for dinner. "Where's Gramps and Souta?"

"They went to a movie on me."

"Okay?" She saw her mother had made her best sushi rolls.

They sat at the table eating in silence. Ayumi sipped hot green tea as she watched her now adult daughter across the table.

"I saw him outside this morning with Souta."

Kagome's mind was far away. "Saw who?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's head jerked up as if on a string. How long had it been since she heard that name pass her mother's lips?

"Really?"

"Yes really. You know things are different now Kagome."

Ayumi's dark eyes met and held Kagome's.

"But mom you hated him so much."

Ayumi laughed. "Of course I did. Any self respecting mother would. You're twenty four now but back then you were fifteen! Still a child and so innocent."

Kagome nodded and felt her heart speed up in her chest.

"When your father died I thought that was the worst day of my life. Surly nothing else could ever happen that was as bad as that. But I was wrong. When I went to bed the day after you disappeared thinking you were dead, that was much worse. "

She paused for a sip of hot tea. "Then you came back with a half yokai who claimed you were his. I'd just lost you then gotten you back and he wanted to carry you off to a dangerous world where I couldn't get to you if you needed me."

"Inuyasha is so primal. I see that. Don't forget I also grew up here under the God tree and heard the same legends. He was very attractive and every fifteen year old's dream come true. I stayed awake at night praying you would come back in one piece and not a teenage mother."

Kagome's eyes bugged in her head, she snorted in surprise and the tea she was drinking almost came out of her nose. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

Ayumi grinned, "Trust me when you are a mom you will understand."

"So if I decided to be with him you'd be okay with that."

Ayumi bit her lip. "I wish you'd find some else to fall in love with; someone with real identity and a well paying job. But he seems to be what you really want. I won't stand in the way of your happiness. That and I think he'd die for you."

"You aren't worried your grandchildren will have furry ears and pointed teeth."

"If they do that is your problem now, not mine. Lucky for you Dr. Takahasi gave you a good dental plan. I will love my grandchildren regardless. But I've guess if I had to I could alter some of those cute Baby Gap outfits by cutting holes in the hat in case they have ears."

Hot tears formed behind Kagome's eyes. "Mom…I don't know what to say…"

"Just be happy and stop moping around for God sakes. I can't take it anymore."

Kagome paused as she had an idea. "Mom you and Gramps know everything there is to know about the shrine and God tree."

Ayumi nodded, "You can say that again."

"Good because I think I need your help."

* * *

NOTES:

See was that so bad now?

I still hold that the mother in the anime is the most boring and unconvincing character in anime.


	18. A Morning Flight

Chapter 18

Two days later….

Kagome lay face down on her open book, snoring. Gramps saddled up behind her and dropped a heavy book on the table next her head. _BAM!_ Kagome's heart almost jumped from her chest and she sat up with a shock.

"Gramps! Why'd you do that for?" She glared at the mischievous old man.

"You were sleeping on a book that is my only copy of very rare scroll." He wagged his finger in the air as he spoke.

Kagome rubbed the side of her head. "Next time just tap me on the shoulder."

They'd been in full research mode for two days. Kagome only stopped for work. Gramps was in second heaven and worked non-stop. Ayumi kept everyone's tea glasses full in between reading old scrolls and dusty books.

Kagome sighed, "I really had no idea there was this much written about Inuyasha and the God tree."

Gramps laughed, "This old shrine is very historical. It's about time you learned to respect that."

Kagome frowned. "I went back 500 years in the past and fought beside the people who built this place. How can you accuse me of not respecting it?"

He turned away and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like Japanese version of "well if the shoe fits."

* * *

Inuyasha made himself scarce. Kagome hadn't seen him except for on her way to work the previous morning.

She was on her way to the bus station and found him sitting against the God Tree. His eyes were closed.

"Good morning. Whatcha doing?"

He looked up and for the first time since she'd met him, Kagome thought he looked tired. "I'm thinking."

"Well you can do that inside if you like."

He raised a brow. "I'd like to have your mother wait until at least after lunch before she kills me. Thank you very much."

Kagome smiled. "I had a talk with her."

His face paled slightly, Kagome was amused that after all the monsters they'd fought that one mortal middle aged woman held such power over him.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. She knows we are together."

His cheeks reddened. "You told your mom that we…?"

Her mouth formed an O. "Of course not! But she knows we are together."

He raised a black brow. "And?"

"And she's okay with it." Kagome sat beside him her back against the tree.

Inuyasha frowned and threw a very skeptical glance at the temple. He rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand in memory.

"Really? I remember the time she slapped me. That's the day I found out where you get your temper from."

Kagome groaned. "It's not all that bad" She elbowed him in his side. "Besides she was having a rough time and finding you in my room just stirred up all those mother bear instincts."

He gave a half smile. "Yeah I can imagine what I'd do if I found some letch guy near my daughter."

Kagome found she could easily imagine it as well and decided it was something best left unsaid. "Back to my original point, you are free to go inside now. You don't have to skulk out here anymore."

Inuyasha was nonplussed. "Nah, no thanks, I like it out here."

"Suit yourself. I have to go to work." Kagome begin to stand but Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and carefully pulled her back down.

"You have a few minutes." His mellow golden eyes held hers.

Kagome pointed to her watch. "The bus will be here any minute now."

He shrugged. "So screw the bus. I'll take ya to work. It'll be faster anyway."

Kagome's brows shot skyward. "Umm Inuyasha, I've grown a bit since the last time I was on your back."

An evil grin lit upon his lips and she caught a glimpse of his fangs. "Ya didn't seem too heavy a few days ago."

Kagome ignored the comment. "We'll attract too much attention."

"I'll go by roof top; it'll be just like the old days." He gave her a pleading look of hot desperation. Kagome pushed her hair out of her face and bit her lip in indecision. _Damn him, he always wins in the end._

"Okay." No sooner then the words had left her lips he was pulling her behind the thick trunk of the God Tree. Inuyasha pulled off the red outer coat of his fire rat fur kimono and wrapped it around them. He pulled Kagome to him and simply held her. Then he spoke.

"I thought I'd lost you and then everything was worthless. There was no point in even breathing."

She clenched her eyes shut. "We'll get to the bottom of it somehow. Gramps is looking for any references to magic we might not already know about. Have you asked Kaede?"

Kagome felt him nod. "She is looking for an answer on her side of the well."

"Inuyasha, what will we do? Which side of the well will we end up on?"

His hand found her face and he held her chin in his palm. "I don't know but now isn't the time to decide." Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers and the rest of the world dissolved. Kagome thoughtlessly opened herself and gave.

Kagome hooked her hands up under Inuyasha's arms and held on to his back with her knees. He ran at an impossible full speed tilt with his arms out as he bounded from roof to roof. At first she wondered if he would need directions but he seemed to know exactly where he was heading. The wind blew her hair behind her and Kagome closed her eyes. _Just like flying… _Once on the roof of her office he stood and she slid off and landed on her own feet. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and Inuyasha bent her back in a quick kiss. His hands gripped her hips and he pressed her to him.

She came up for air and took a deep breath. "Okay Tiger. I've really gotta go to work now."

Inuyasha made a face. "Tiger? What the hell kind of nickname is that?"

She blushed and gave a dismissing wave of her hand. "Sorry I just saw this movie and was having a Mary Jane moment. Don't worry it's a compliment really. If you see Souta back home ask him and he'll show you the movie."

"Whatever, your movies are stupid. I guess I'll see ya later."

Kagome nodded and was surprised when he swept her up in his arms and jumped down landing softly behind the building. Her lab coat billowed around them. Inuyasha set her gently on her feet gave her one last long look and shimmied back up the building.

* * *

Kagome was on the verge of dozing off again when Gramps yelled, "I found it!"

Her head jerked up and excitement buzzed in her ears. "What! What do you have?"

He set a thin scroll on the table. "I thought something was wrong and this proves it. You said Kikyo's death blow was dealt by Inuyasha's hand."

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Here it's very explicit. They did fight but the fatal wound was from Onigumo/Naraku while he was disguised as Inuyasha. Not Inuyasha. He probably feels responsible as he wasn't able to save her but he did not kill her."

Gramps frowned as he continued. "Really Kagome, I thought this was old news. I don't know how you could have forgotten it."

Kagome stared at the scroll. _How did I forget that? I even asked Inuyasha and he never bothered to correct me. Sesshomaru, did you set me up?_

"Have you found any mention of another girl?"

He shook his head. "Not yet but I really don't expect to either. She wasn't a miko just a peasant so she might not be mentioned anywhere in here."

_Shit. Oh well, someone has been messing with us that's for sure. I'm pretty sure I didn't forget on accident. That means this is a magical problem._

Gramps sit back and sipped a cup of fresh hot green tea. "But one thing is evident. He has the worse luck with women. Are you sure you're being careful?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes Gramps. Don't you trust him?"

"Yes but it's fate I don't trust. Don't forget she has a will of her own."

Kagome stretched out in the chair. "The entire time I was away in the States, I was obsessed with fate and past lives. I wonder if that's the key here."

Gramps considered this and Kagome reflected on how much things had changed. Only a few years ago she would've gone stir crazy spending this much time with him in the shrine. But now it was achingly apparent he was a valuable asset she'd long overlooked. "Could be, makes as much sense as anything else I guess."

Kagome waited for him to regale her with a story of some sort but he didn't. So she began.

"I met this woman on the plane. She was black and her name was Maxine. She was very insightful but she disappeared. I wonder?"

Gramps sat his tea down. "How can someone disappear on a plane?"

"I'm not sure but she did. I'm sure she's from here though. She spoke flawless Japanese and mentioned her grandson playing the Kagome game."

"So?"

"She knew an awful lot about me and Inuyasha and I've never seen her before. I don't know what she is but she's special somehow."

He rolled up a scroll and began clearing the table. "Perhaps we should try to find her."

Kagome's heart jumped. "It won't be easy."

Gramps shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but really how many black women named Maxine live in Tokyo? If she dabbles in the mystical for a living we might have a chance."

Kagome wasn't sure dabble was the correct word. The woman was powerful but kind hearted. "It's worth a shot. Now, were do we start?"

* * *

Notes:

Sorry for the late updates, I've had allot going on and am writing this one as I go. I have an ending but haven't written it yet.


	19. The First Pledge

**_Chapter 19_**

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and landed hard on the earth._ This just doesn't get any easier does it! How on earth did I do this all the time with that stupid book bag? Maybe I should consider joining a gym back home or something…_

She started out to Kaede's hut. She kept her back to the Sacred God Tree as Sesshomaru's false words still weighed heavy on her mind. The biggest issue was simply that deception wasn't Sesshomaru's style. He was more of an upfront: Hey you! I don't like your shoes so now die. …kind of guy. So while it was true he had never been of friend to her or Inuyasha it was unlikely he'd seek her out just to cause trouble. Unless, that wasn't Sesshomaru. But anyone who would disguise themselves as him was inanely stupid. More than likely, that was Sesshomaru and he was under the influence of what or whoever was disturbing Inuyasha's demon blood and her memory.

Kagome paused in mid step. _I wonder what else is wrong. Did we make love under false pretenses?_ She shook her head. _I cannot believe that._

She continued down the path and soon the hut was within sight. Kagome decided to visit Kaede before attempting to locate the mysterious Maxine. After all why go looking far away for answers that might be just close by?

Kagome pushed the door covering aside and called out. "Grandmother Kaede! It's me Kagome. I missed you."

The room was dark and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. Kaede was hunched over a pot in the fire pit. Kagome's nose wrinkled at the harsh smell of boiling lye. _Uk__ laundry… _

"Kagome girl? Come here! It's been much too long."

Kagome bent down next to the older woman who enfolded her in a warm hug.

"Inu-Yasha says you are a doctor for animals. Animals aren't much different from us and I was wondering if you could look my tooth." Without any further ado she pulled open her lips and Kagome smelled the rotten tooth before she ever got a glimpse of it.

"It's infected I can smell it." She shook her head knowing that such tooth infections in her day were nothing but an uncomfortable trip to the dentist. But here the infection was very deadly. She'd seen on the discovery channel were they examined mummies who died of such things. Kagome pulled out her notepad and made notes to return tomorrow with pliers, pain meds and antibiotics. Though, who knew what kind of effect modern antibiotics would have the fifteenth century body. The powerful antibiotics might kill her faster than the tooth. Kagome was at a loss and would have to research it later.

Kaede smiled then winced in pain. "Is it fixable?"

Kagome nodded, "I think so, I'll be back tomorrow with some medicine. That tooth's gonna have to come out but we'll to be careful to treat the infection first. If I pull it without a regime of drugs then the infection will poison you."

Kaede shrugged. "Sounds painful but I trust you. I'll meet you at sunset by the well. You best not come here. Kikyo will probably be back by then. She doesn't usually stay away more than three days at a time. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out about you and Inu-Yasha."

Kagome frowned. "How did you know?"

The old woman laughed. "Easily enough, he hasn't been around here all week. I saw him yesterday and he didn't ask me where Kikyo was or if she'd come back. It didn't take much too figure it out."

Kagome had a thought. "Grandmother, has Inuyasha been happy here with Kikyo?"

Kaede shook her head. "Kikyo still has one foot in death and the other in life. She says she wants to die but she's still here so she must not. She's refused to be a real wife to him and he's taken it hard."

"But I thought she wanted them to die together?" Kagome was barely to say it aloud.

"She does or so she claims. But she's still here so Kikyo must like life more than she's willing to admit."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. _Kikyo in love with life, who knew?_

"So," Kaede took Kagome's hand in hers, "Tell me what you came to ask me."

Kagome blushed, feeling as though Kaede said she wouldn't have come unless she needed something.

"Well there is something wrong. I don't know where to begin really…"  
Kaede gave an encouraging nod.

"Okay, Inuyasha turned demon on me and tried to strangle me." She brushed back her hair and revealed the black prints on her windpipe.

"Before that he told me there was a girl…before Kikyo but she died, Sesshomaru killed her."

Kagome took a deep breath.

"I came to this side of the well a few days ago searching for answers, I was coming to see you. But I ran into Sesshomaru. I asked him about the girl and he said Inuyasha killed her. Then he pointed out Inuyasha himself and not Naraku really killed Kikyo during the last battle. He insinuated who ever loves Inuyasha doesn't have a long life…"

Kagome looked down at the dirt floor. "But I know Naraku struck Kikyo's death blow while he was in disguise. Yet when Sesshomaru told me that, I believed him. Grandpa had to point it out to me."

"Grandmother Kaede something's wrong. Someone is messing with us and I don't know where to start looking."

Kaede closed her eyes as she thought. "Was this Sesshomaru alone?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah that stupid green Jaken wasn't with him."

"Did you get a look at his hind end?"

Kagome's eye bugged out of her face. _Check out Sesshomaru's butt? My God no!_ "Umm not so much…" she muttered.

Kaede clicked her tongue. "He could have been a kitsune in disguise. Remember Shippo's powers and how you tried to fool Koga's wolves?"

"Why didn't I think of that? It's so obvious now. But he was waiting for me. Someone put that guy up to it."

Kaede sighed. "Kagome child, do you know what your problem is?"

Kagome made a face at the sound of Kaede's tone. "No Grandmother, what is my problem?"

Kaede lifted her head and held Kagome's gaze. "You are the perpetual victim. I don't think you mean to be but you are. If you truly love that wretched Hanyou than fight for him. Kikyo has always been a fighter and I think that is why she is still here but she's outlasted her time. You have lots of time but you make poor use of it."

Kagome was offended. "That's a load of, excuse my tongue, crap! How many times have I fought beside him?"

Kaede shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about. Whatever this is revolves around you. You've always sat back and let things happen. When he chose my sister over you, you begged to stay. You are a coward. Now you have what you wanted, it's fallen in your lap but you are still searching for help. You need to help yourself."

She paused for a moment to breathe. "I am simply out of energy. I don't feel so good these days and every time something big happens the whole village or my hut is flattened. Leave me in peace here. This is your battle. You are strong and will win if you are willing to fight."

Kagome frowned. _Okay so much for the cavalry then._ "But what if this is some kind of new enemy?"

"I've felt no new demonic auras and I believe we know all of our enemies. And if it is something new you and the others can handle it.

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Do you still want me to fix your tooth?"

Kaede answered, "Of course! And don't be late. Also bring some of those little white pills that dull pain. My joints ache something awful. Look girl. I still care about you but this is a journey you must take on your own. I cannot do everything for everyone around here."  
Kagome hung her head. "I guess not. But thanks for listening."

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen table pouring over the phone book. It was useless and she knew it. But it was the only lead she had for the moment. She was thumbing through the fortune telling section looking for anything that might be western. So far she'd even found the tiny listing for the family shrine but no Maxine. 

Gramps pulled up a chair and sat across the table from her.

"Did Kaede know anything helpful?"

Kagome sighed and marked her place in the phone book before closing it. "Not really. She seemed to think this was something I had to do on my own. But I think she's sick so who knows it maybe her illness talking."

Gramps yawned. "Sometimes it's the journey that's important and not the destination."

Kagome answered, "Maybe. But I haven't found one trace of this woman so I hope it's about the journey because frankly I don't see a destination. I don't know why I am bothering to look anyway. This has to be some new demonic power from the other side of the well but Kaede hasn't sensed anything new and neither did I."

Gramps pointed to the clock. "Well it's late and I'm calling it a night. You should turn in too."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I can't be late to work tomorrow."

* * *

More than 565 years ago… 

Aiko wadded into the river with her net. She loved the feeling of the tiny pebbles under feet. She watched the little fish nibble at her bare toes as she cast the net for larger fish that were making their way out to the ocean. It was easier to catch them this way before they had the whole sea to hide in. She needed to catch at least a dozen fish for her mother was having important company for dinner. She closed her eyes and decided not think on that for now.

Inuyasha watched her from his tree limb. When she was back on the bank he jumped out of the tree and playfully tackled her.

She squealed and they rolled around across the ground. Aiko pushed him away. "I knew you were there the whole time Inuyasha. You aren't as clever as you like to think."

He laughed and growled low nuzzling her throat with his lips. "You are such a sweet little liar."

She laughed and Inuyasha ran his hand down her bare calves. "Hey you're still wet." He pulled off the outer coat of his red kimono and wrapped her in it. Aiko dried off while he watched, his hot gaze taking note of every curve of her hips and legs.

He leaned back on his haunches "So did ya bring me anything to eat?"

"No I thought that you should starve today." Aiko teased and pointed to a basket.

Inuyasha dug through it eating greedily. Aiko watched him and decided to be honest and tell him. Her intentions were to say nothing to him but now watching her beloved boy with his clever ears she knew she couldn't just walk away.

"Inuyasha."

He looked up from the basket. "Yeah?"

"Something has happened." Her tone was serious and he was concerned enough to set the food aside.

"What?"

Aiko pushed a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. "Mother has found someone to take me."

He frowned. "Take you where?"

"To wed." She looked away.

"Oh."

"She says I should be grateful that someone is willing to take me on because our status is so low, but I don't care. I don't like him."

Inuyasha stretched out and rested his head on his hand. "So then don't marry him."

Aiko looked up and into his golden eyes. "I have no choice. I have to do as she says."

His face was expressionless.

"Inuyasha, I want to be with you. Not that stinky fish monger who tries to grab my every time we pass in the street."

His mouth fell open. She wanted him. That had never happened to him before.

"But I live here in the woods. I've no house, no place for you to live. What would we do?"

Aiko leaned over and put her hand over his. "I don't know but I trust you. We would find a way."

"But you cannot live in your village with me; they would never accept a half breed."

Aiko bit her lip. "We couldn't stay there anyway. You see my mother is behind on our rent. We have a lot of debt and the fish monger will pay our debts in exchange for me. If I don't wed him then we will be forced into the streets or I will be sold to the brothel."

Inuyasha shuddered and closed his eyes. "There is no happy ending here is there."

Aiko smiled "There could be. Don't you care for me?"

His eyes open and he bathed her in his intense gaze. "More than anything."

"Then do something about it."

Inuyasha thought quickly. "I will need time to find us a place that will be safe for you. How long do you have?"

She held up several fingers. "Three days."

"Okay then met me back at the Buddha tomorrow night. I'll have something by then."

Aiko put her hand on his shoulder. "Can I trust you to be there?"

"Yes you have my pledge. My life is yours." He had never felt as sure of anything in his entire life as he did about her.

She nodded, "I pledge as well." Aiko closed her eyes briefly then stood. "This must be made official."

Inuyasha answered, "It will as soon as I find us someone who will turn their head the other way and marry us."

Her hand found the ties of her simple kimono. He sat agape as she tossed her hair and dropped her robe standing naked on the secluded riverbank before him. Aiko was thin, pale and strong. She was the most majestic thing he'd ever seen. She walked graceful and barefoot to him then bent down reaching out to him with her hand.

Inuyasha accepted and pulled her down to him. He smiled as she closed her eyes and wound her long limbs around him. He rolled them onto his red outer robe and pulled off his linen shirt. He held her soft naked body to his bare skin and knew he'd made the right decision. He then pledged himself physically to her with his body and soul.

* * *

2005… 

Kagome spoke aloud in her sleep. "Inuyasha…"

She reached out but she was alone in her bed just as she'd been when she'd climbed into it hours before. _I could have sworn he was just here and we were holding each other…_

Kagome climbed out of bed and check the window but it was shut. She gazed outside and saw he was perched in the God Tree. The moonlight reflected off his silver hair. She returned to bed and lay down clutching a pillow to her chest feeling and alone.

* * *

NOTES:

**COMING SOON:** Yes I am at it again. It's all because I still don't have cable but it's my understanding that I'm not missing that much. This time I swear I won't start this one until Go Home Kagome and Pride and Prejudice are both finished or on the last chapter.

**Double or Nothing! Take the Money and Run** This will be based on an idea I got by reading the Plum books by Janet Evanovich. Okay it will be Stephanie Plum Inuyasha style not a cross over but an alternate universe. However you can and will enjoy this story even if you've never heard of Stephanie Plum.

Kagome's life is in shambles. She just lost another temp job, she's about to be evicted from her crappy studio apartment. The only food left in her kitchen is petfood and it's starting to apeal to her. Out of desperation for adventure and money (but mostly money) she signs on as a bounty hunter in training. Of course she has to find a mentor and Koga is all to happy to take her on. Her first assigment, the one she has to get right in order to get paid and keep this job, locate and capture her old highschool flame Inuyasha. He's an ex-cop on the bad side of the law and on the run.So who knows what will happen but everyone who has read an Evanovich book already knows that Kagome's car is probably going to blow up.Allot.

Inuyasha Joe, Kagome Plum, Koga Ranger, Kaede Grandma Mazur, Kikyo Joyce

**Last time you called me late at night you were naked and chained to your  
shower curtain rod. I hope this isn't going to be disappointing." -- Ranger** (to Stephanie who always calls him when she's in trouble).One for the Money, J. Evanovich

So questions, concerns, thoughts, comments...email me or mention it in a review!

* * *


	20. Revelations of the Soul

Chapter 20

Kagome started Kaede on a bottle of penicillin and asked for her help one final time. Kaede took the pills but declined to help. This left Kagome was no other options. She meditated under the God Tree and prayed for guidance. But none came.

She heard Inuyasha move somewhere high up in the branches but he didn't disturb her. He was quiet lately but always watching. They ate lunch together everyday and he knew everyone in the Vet's office by name. This was quite a feat for a man who was suspicious of strangers.

Kagome stayed at work late the previous night and found Inuyasha in her room when she got home. He'd touched her but she sent him away. She didn't want to risk upsetting the delicate balance they'd fallen into.

Saturday afternoon finally arrived and she was free from the office. She arrived home only to have Ayumi present her with a list.

"What's this?" She asked her mother who was sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Grocery list, just because you are a career woman now doesn't mean you can shirk your chores around here."

Kagome sighed. "Um thanks Mom! I'll do this later today…"

Ayumi looked up and her and shook her head. "No you do it right now. I need those things for dinner."

Kagome glanced over the list. "Some of these things are expensive. Are we having company over for dinner?" _I smell a rat._

Ayumi blinked innocently. "I don't even know what you are talking about."

Kagome whined. "Mom!"

She leaned against the broom. "Okay I invited our accountant's new partner for dinner. He's smart, successful and single. I think he's cute too."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I thought you were okay with Inuyasha."

"I noticed he hasn't been around here in a few days and well, ya can't blame me for trying. This guy's an accountant!"

Kagome picked up her car keys. "I'll go to the store but if this guy's so great than why don't you date him."

To her surprised Ayumi laughed. "I just might."

* * *

Kagome was down to the last item on the list. Fillet of Yellow Fin. Their usual fish monger was out so she was walking across the market in search of another stand.

The other fish monger was on vacation and his stand was closed. Kagome groaned and headed back to the car. _Guess I'll have to go to the one in the next neighborhood over. Too bad we haven't perfected fish vending machines yet._

She found the new market easily and began the fish search anew. Kagome was in a hurry and she almost ran into a small boy. He walked right into her leg and fell backwards landing on the rear end of his Osh Kosh Bgosh overalls.

_Oh no!_ "Are you okay?" _Please, oh please don't cry._ The boy looked up and Kagome was struck by his deep mahogany skin tone. _Not many black people in Tokyo._

His brown eyes were huge in his small face. He didn't cry but pulled on her shirt. "Are you lost?" she asked in Japanese.

"No but I can't find my mom." He was too brave to be upset but he was worried.

Kagome smiled. "Okay let's see if we can find your family. What was your mom wearing?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember."

_Okay typical male response._ "What's her name?"

"Caroline."

"Is she shopping?"

He shook his head again.

"What's your name?"

He answered proudly. "Bartholomew it's from the Bible!"

"That's a wonderful name." Kagome took his small hand in hers and went to find the market customer service desk. They passed by many brightly colored booths and this seemed to cheer Bartholomew up considerably. She hopped his mother would be waiting for them at the main desk.

They passed a booth that specialized in teas from all over the world. Bartholomew got excited and pointed.

Kagome stopped at the entrance of the tiny store. "Are you thirsty, I can buy you some tea?"

He called out. "Nana! Nana!"

A heavy sat woman came out from behind the counter. "Bartie! Where have you been? Your momma's been looking for you."

He ran to her and she bent down and hugged him. "I've told you not to run off."

"But Nana, there was a man with a dog. You said I could have a dog. I wanted to ask him about his dog and then I couldn't get back."

The woman looked up and Kagome froze. "Maxine?"

"Yes I do believe that is my name." she reached down and pulled up her glasses from the chain where they dangled from around her neck. "I remember you from the plane."

Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest. "Yes, but where did you go? You completely disappeared."

She laughed. "Goodness no, I had a first class ticket and they seated me in the wrong seat. While you were gone the stewardess from first class came back and helped me move up front."

Kagome felt deeply stupid. There was nothing mystical about what happened. She hadn't even thought to check up front in First class.

"Oh, is Bartie your grandson?"

Maxine grinned showing off a mouthful of large, white perfect teeth. "Isn't he adorable? But a little too smart for his own good I'm afraid." She gave him a look that all mothers seemed to instinctively know and he hung his head.

"You're Kagome right? Thanks for finding Bartie. Would you like some tea? I've got some good old fashioned Southern Sweet tea."

_And in the middle of Tokyo too, who knew!_ Kagome accepted and Maxine brought her a cold glass. They sat at the tiny black iron table by the counter. Kagome tasted the tea and was surprised.

"This isn't black tea, its jasmine!"

Maxine nodded, " China's jasmine tea done up like sweet tea. It's very popular."

"I can see why it's great!" Normally Kagome didn't like sweet tea but the sweetness was subtle and not overpowering.

Maxine smiled with pride. "We only sell the finest teas."

"I'll be sure to buy some before I leave." Kagome leaned across the small table. "I'm glad I found you, there something I needed to ask you."

Maxine picked up her unsweetened tea and leaned back. "Sure, ask away."

Kagome twisted her thumb ring as she spoke. "You seemed to know me but we've never met…how is that?"  
Maxine raised her brows. "While it's not my place to question God's plan but some times I am privy to sneak preview. I can't control what I see but I try to use it for good. For instance I can see you took my advice literally and wasted no time. But now you have a whole new set of problems don't you?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. Bartie was in the back of the store playing with the radio.

"I need you to tell me everything you 'know' about me and Inuyasha."

Maxine shook her head. "I'm sorry it doesn't work that way. You have to ask me a question."

Kagome was puzzled. "But I never asked you a question on the plane, you just started talking."

"That was different but now you seek my help and it only works if you ask a question. I'm not like Google you know."

Kagome laughed, "I apologize if I was too forward. I guess you aren't a search engine. What can I do to compensate you for this?"

Maxine answered, "You found Bartie so that is one thing already in your favor. When you have found what you are looking for than you will do something for someone else."

"Do you mean pay it forward?"

"Yes something to that extent."

Kagome nodded. "Okay but I've no idea where to start."

Maxine frowned. "You don't know the question? How can I have an answer then?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "That does complicate things doesn't it."

"Girl relax and get your head straight. Haven't you spent the last week or so looking for me?"

"Yes okay." Kagome took a deep breath. "What's wrong with Inuyasha? Why would he hurt me?"

Maxine folded her fingers and sat silently for a moment. "There is no easy way to put this. You are the problem."

Kagome's eye widened. "That's not true. It's my fault he hurt me? I am the one causing him to lose control?" She was outraged. _How can this be true? I should leave now._ But she stayed firmly rooted to the chair.

Maxine nodded, "Yes that's it. It's always been about you, his whole existence and nothing has changed. It's just catching up to him."

Kagome began to push the chair back. Maxine leaned forward and caught her hand in hers. "Please stay. Don't be so quick to judge. You've not heard everything."

Tears formed behind Kagome's eyes. "What. There's something even worse?"

"No child nothing is worse than the truth. But it will set you both free."

Kagome sniffed and Maxine refilled her tea glass. "Not everything is what it appears. And you already know what I am about to tell you, you just haven't realized it yet."

Kagome pulled her hair back from her face. "Go on."

"He loves this other miko with all of his soul. He is loyal to a fault and until recently has put her before you."

"Yes that is true but I already know that."

Maxine asked, "What is your connection to this other woman?"

Kagome answered quickly. "I am her reincarnation."

"Good. Then what's the problem?"

Kagome's head began to hurt. "We share part of a soul but we aren't the same person."

"That is true but the soul you share is the soul that he loves."

Kagome nodded. "But this is about why he can't control his yokai blood, not about Kikyo."

"You're wrong it's always been about you."  
Kagome thought for a moment then asked, "Was I not supposed to fall through the well? Has my traveling between eras caused all of this?"

"I don't think so because there is only one Inuyasha and if that were true he'd exist somewhere in this time but he doesn't. That can only mean he is where he is supposed to be." Maxine's soft tone was confident.

Kagome cocked her head. "You get all of that from just sitting across from me?"

"Something like that." She answered then said. "However you aren't where you're supposed to be. There is only one Inuyasha but there are three of you."

"What?" Kagome mouth fell open. "What do you mean?"

Maxine took a deep breath. "Inuyasha has fallen in love once and found the same soul three times. Every time he loses you and you always find your way back to him. There has never been another woman for him. It's always been you. Whether you are a fish monger's bride, a miko or a 20th century school girl you will always love him and seek him out. It's been going on since the dawn of human language. Each time you lose. Except this lifetime he's had three of you and two of you are still conflicted. His other side is kept in check by that sword but part of his power comes from his love for you. That's split and he's losing control trying to choose."

Kagome's eyes were wide. "But he told me he was going to tell Kikyo he was leaving her. And if she is me, why is she so…different"

"Only part of the soul comes back. The other half is reborn and changes. But it is still essentially you." She sipped her tea and gave her time to absorb it all.

Kagome was breathless. "So what do I do?"

Maxine smiled, "This time you win. You have to for his own sake. How much more can one man take?"

"How do I win? You think I should let him have his way and agree to marry?"

Maxine snorted. "You don't need a ceremony, you are connected on so many different levels it would a mere formality." Then she wagged her finger at Kagome, "But mind you it's the right thing to do. You shouldn't live together without marriage."

_Okay mom, I think I got the point._ "Well than what should I do?"

"The other miko she is an anomaly and isn't supposed to be here. She's…trapped in an unnatural life and draws her energy from you and the dead. You cannot be whole until she is on the other side where she belongs and you are in full possession of the other half of your soul."

Kagome blinked. "I should kill Kikyo?"

Maxine frowned. "As a good Christian I do not advocate killing but you need to stop her and she is dead already. You must face her and let this come to its natural conclusion. I wouldn't use violence either, remember you are fighting yourself. I think there should be a way to free her and yourself from that false body. Maybe a cleansing ritual or even a powerful smudge might be helpful."

"Inuyasha's not going to like this."

Maxine agreed. "He will fight it but it's the only way. Else his heart is pulled in two different directions and he has to concentrate to keep his humanity. Besides if you don't break the cycle you are fated to suffer an untimely death. It's part of Tsubaki's curse."

"Tsubaki? That's the miko who fought Kikyo for the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome wracked her brain trying to remember if she'd heard anything about a curse.

Maxine recited. "Tsubaki's cursed Kikyo so that if she fell in love with a man she'd lose her powers or die. The twist is that it might be at the hands of her lover. Tsubaki nearly had her way when Kikyo was killed by that other man in disguise but that was the best she could muster as while they loved, your Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't lovers. However in this life you Kagome are his lover. The curse is powerful and will play its self out over and over again unless you stop it."

* * *

Note:

Smudging is cleansing by burning something usually a type ofincense It is believed to cleanse a space of any evil spirits that may be present. This power is said to be released from the plant by the burning of the leaves, which are typically bundled into a wand or stick. White sage was used in a similar fashion by the Celts….Wikiepdia.


	21. A Miko in Need

_Chapter 21_

_Yes I am back, I haven't abandoned this story, I was just ill and quite plainly this story isn't my best and needed work. No amount of annoying emails will make the updates come any faster. Hint. Hint. That being said here we go again! (rubs hands in evil glee cause this is gonna be good)_

* * *

Kagome drove home at a hazardous speed breaking every traffic law on the books. She found Ayumi in the kitchen and dumped the shopping on the table. "Mom I won't be staying for dinner."

Ayumi looked up from the boiling pot of rice. "Really? What should I tell our guest?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever you want, it's not like _I_ invited him."

"Touché." Ayumi sampled her sweet chili sauce. "But it's your loss."

Kagome scrambled up the stairs and turned on her computer. She pulled up her buddy list and saw Boog was online. _Thank God!_ Her hands hovered over the keys.

_What do I say? I want to know if she thinks I should kill my boyfriend's ex who is me from a past life? That's just a bit freaky even for Boog._ _Maybe I should find someone else to talk to. _

Kagome stretched out on her bed. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha. She could imagine his reaction. She lifted her head and looked out the window. The God Tree's branches were empty. _Wonder where Inuyasha is? Maybe he went back to Miroku's temple_. _I miss him and Sango. I should've gone to see them before now. _

All of her problems had originated from the well house so it made sense it might also contain the solutions. Kagome picked up a few supplies, pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers then headed out to the well.

* * *

Kaede was glad to see her. Kagome worried the old woman was becoming too dependent on modern medicine. But why did it matter when she could keep Kaede well stocked with bottles of tiny pills that made her life better? She directed Kagome to Miroku's new home. _Well I guess it really isn't new, I just haven't been there yet. _

It took Kagome nearly two hours to walk to the small stone house. At one time the house had been part of a temple or shrine but had been renovated to a home. _What a perfect place for a monk who flaunts his lack of celibacy. _

She raised her fist and knocked on the door but there was no answer. The window shutters were closed and no light shone through the cracks.

_Damn it, I've walked all this way and missed them! If they lived in my era I could've called._

Kagome heard voices from the back yard. She circled the house and opened the small gate. Miroku stood under a tree holding Sango in his arms. The small yard was filled with their laughter. Fire flies surrounded them as he bent down and kissed her. Sango stood on tip toe returning the kiss with great enthusiasm. Kagome's heart almost burst.

She slammed the gate shut to announce her presence. Sango's head turned and her eyes lit up with happy surprise. "Kagome!"

Miroku smiled and waved. He wasn't surprised. He had been expecting this.

Sango embraced Kagome and she was reminded how strong her demon slayer friend was. "Umph! Sango, you can let go now really."

"I'm sorry, it's just so good to see you. It's been what, three years?"

Kagome opened her arms and they hugged a second time. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

Sango pulled back. "Don't worry about it. You had to finish school. I mean you had such a hard time with it during the quest it's only right you focus on it now. So how is school going?"

Kagome smiled. "I graduated! I'm a vet now."

Sango frowned, "Remind me what that is again?"

Miroku paused beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "An animal healer."

Kagome watched as Miroku's hand moved down the back of Sango's kimono.

Sango smiled, "Yes, that's great. I imagine you practiced on us quite a bit in the old days." Her mouth opened to say something else but then her eyes narrowed and she sent a sharp elbow into Miroku's side. "Pervy monk. Keep your hands to yourself!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "So are you two a couple or…?"

Miroku grinned proudly. "Yes."

Sango stepped on Miroku's foot and his eyes bulged in his face. She rolled her eyes. "Maybe, we are testing it out and so far he keeps misbehaving."

Kagome fought to suppress her laughter. "I am so happy for you two. It's about time!"

Miroku grumbled. "I'm in a love with a man beater."

Sango giggled, "Yeah isn't it great!"

* * *

As the evening progressed Kagome told them about Maxine and Inuyasha's demon blood over taking him. She purposely left out that she'd slept with Inuyasha. After all weren't some things still sacred?

Miroku slammed his staff down on the stone floor. "You think you need to kill Kikyo? Last week Inuyasha asked me to seal the well! What is wrong with you people? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

He shook his head and put two fingers to his temples. "Buddhism does teach us there are two parts to the soul, at least you have that right."

Kagome nodded then asked, "Inuyasha wanted to seal the well?"

Miroku ran a hand over his short pony tail. "Yeah so he could never return. But he changed his mind." He gave her knowing smirk. "I guess that's obvious."

Sango frowned at Miroku and he wisely stepped out of her reach. Kagome ignored this and pushed the conversation. "When was this?"

Miroku scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe a week ago."

Sango grinned. "Ah, so that's who your midnight visitor was. I was wondering…"

Miroku nodded "Yeah, he was concerned so he came to me for advice." He grinned with pride.

Sango raised a brow, "Because we know you are _such _an expert on women."

Miroku gave her a cautious glance and she asked 'What did you tell him?"

Miroku's tone turned serious. "That his future doesn't lie with a dead woman."

Sango frowned. "Kagome is that when he changed?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure, that night was the first time I'd seen or talked with him in three years."

Sango said "You mean you go three years without any contact and still picked up right where you left off?"

Kagome blushed and looked away "Something like that, yes."

Miroku smirked and quietly mumbled "Go Inuyasha." Sango punched him in his arm. "What!"

Sango's expression fell flat. "How can we know that Maxine woman is right?"

Miroku pointed the tip of his staff to Kagome "She has a point. Kikyo is holding on to a part of your soul and she is unnatural."

Kagome wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing Kikyo though she'd be lying if she said she'd never fantasized about it. "Can we just do a cleansing? Isn't there a way I can confront her and break the spell that holds her to the grave soil?"

Miroku leaned on his staff and tilted his head. There should be but I'll have to think on it. Inuyasha isn't going to take this well."

Sango looked to Kagome 'What are you going to tell him?"

Kagome stuttered then gave up. "The truth, I am the same woman he's always loved and if Kikyo really is me then I know I wouldn't want to dragged back from the dead."

Miroku nodded "I can see that. Her after life is anything but peaceful."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her belly. "He isn't going to understand. I'm worried he will think I am after Kikyo because he loves her too. But now I think I'd want to do this even if I didn't have feelings for Inuyasha. She is part of me and she's in pain. I can't leave it like this."

Miroku added "It is unfinished. She does deserve peace."

Kagome agreed "She deserves love, just like I do and this could be the only way she can have it."

Sango shook her head "But killing her seems a bit extreme."

Kagome felt guilty. If anyone knew what it was like to face the possibility of killing a family member or companion it was Sango. "I don't want to kill her. I just want to end this. We are both half a person."

Sango said "You've handled it fine until now."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Maybe but it's wearing on Inuyasha. And it's feeding into whatever is left of Tsubaki's curse. I have to break the cycle."

The golden rings of Miroku's staff clanged together as the wind brushed by. "I thought we were rid of that bitch. Does Naraku's evil influence ever end?"

Sango shivered at his words and asked. "Have you been to see Kaede?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah but it's like she's retired or something."

Miroku frowned. "Retired?"

Kagome explained. "She told me she couldn't help."

Miroku was surprised. _But she is getting even older, she deserves a break._ "Did you tell her about Tsubaki's curse?"

"No, I just found out before I came to see you. She directed me here but we didn't speak any further than that."

Sango turned towards the stone house. "Well that settles it. Kirara!"

The white two tailed cat answered her call and sat at her feet purring. "We're heading out."

* * *

Riding with Sango and Miroku on Kirara brought back many memories. Kagome closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing by her face. _I've missed this, the companionship and the flying. Course I rode with Inuyasha more than Kirara._

She opened her eyes and asked. "Where's Shippo"

Sango called over her shoulder. "His great uncle came to claim him. He lives in a village west of here."

Kagome smiled. "Is he happy?"

Miroku answered. "Yeah and growing like the little weed he is.

Kirara flew faster than Kagome could ever run and it wasn't long until they touched down in front of Kaede's house. Kagome noticed the darkened windows and doorway. "I bet she's asleep. She took the medicine I brought and it's probably knocked her out."

"Well then, I guess we will have to wake her up." Miroku tapped his staff on the side of the house.

Kaede appeared in the doorway. "I wasn't expecting to see all of you. Come in your faces are a welcome sight."

They followed her inside and sat around the fire sipping hot tea.

Kagome started. "Tsubaki the dark priestess, do you remember her?"

Kaede glared at her with her remaining eye. "Of course I do. I'm old not stupid."

Kagome giggled nervously and felt fifteen again. Miroku took over. "Tsubaki is gone but her curse is affecting Inuyasha. He's losing control over his demon blood. Kagome visited a modern woman who thinks he is vulnerable to the curse because his heart is pulled in two directions. She's suggested Kagome confront Kikyo and maybe kill her."

Kaede sat in silence but did not appear surprised. "She deserves peace. The thing that walks here isn't my sister. But killing her? Are you sure?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Her exact words were to confront Kikyo, reclaim the other half of my soul and let things come to their natural conclusion." _What ever that might be._

Kaede nodded. "That might be possible to do with out violence."

Sango cheered at this. "Really? See Kagome, it's not as bad as we feared."

Kagome doubted this. _I'll be happy when this is done._ "Regardless I have to confront her or else risk losing Inuyasha." She frowned. "Grandmother…have you seen him today?"

Kaede shook her head. "He was here yesterday. Then he left. I would have asked where he was going but Inuyasha tends to keep to himself."

_That's him alright, Mr. Social skills extraordinaire. Inuyasha will show up sooner or later. It's unlike him to be gone for so long._

A foot step sounded on the wooden floor and everyone's faces turned towards the door. Kikyo stood in the doorway in her red and white yumi clutching her bow. Her long black hair was tied back but even from a distance it appeared stringy and unwashed. Kagome's memory of Kikyo was not this emaciated figure. She pointed to Kagome with a pale thin hand.

"What is she doing here?"

* * *

Notes:

My muse on this story is back and there are only two – three chapters left depending on how the editing goes. I'm very pleased with the outcome and I think you will be too, after all it is hedgehog approved! I've got the rest nearly done and will be posting it over the next five days.


	22. Conflict Resolutions

_Chapter 22 _

Kagome stood and motioned for everyone to stay seated. She met Kikyo at the doorway and followed her outside of Kaede's tiny hut.

Kagome spoke to Kikyo's back. "Do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kikyo answered without turning around. "There's a thin line between love and hate." She slung her bow over her shoulder.

Kagome's frustration hummed under her skin. "So that's yes right?" She stepped quietly behind Kikyo awaiting her response.

Kikyo gave a harsh nod then pointed in the direction of the well. "Why are you here when it was you who left him behind and moved on with your life.

Kagome sighed. "You know I can't leave Inuyasha behind."

"I will not let him go." Kikyo emphasized her point by striking the frame of her bow against the ground in beat with every word.

Kagome refused to be pushed away and answered. "I'm not here to ask you to let him go. Kikyo, are you happy?" She crossed her arms over her chest and took a defensive posture.

Kikyo finally turned to face her. Dark smudges under her eyes lent her a sickly, tired appearance. "Life is not about happiness."

_Okay that is a twisted philosophy, why am I not surprised? "_Maybe that was true before but the quest is over."

Kikyo shook her head. "Some element of the Shikon no Tama quest remains unfinished. Why else would you still be here?"

Kagome wondered what she meant. _I'm here because I choose to be, the quest is over._ "Forget about Inuyasha for a moment. We still share a soul and I know you are suffering. I can feel it."

Kikyo sighed and whispered, "I must admit I'm more attached to this earth than I first realized." Her confession caught Kagome off guard. Shinidamachū swam in the air overheard emitting a soft glow bathing Kikyo in an eerie green light.

Kagome's confidence rose and she spoke softly. "It's not a crime to love life." _Surely you loved life, back before you ever knew the name Onigumo. _

Kikyo gave Kagome a long sideways glance. Kagome's skin itched and she knew how an ant under a magnifying glass in the sun must feel. "Of course _you_ would think so."

Kagome refused to give up "You deserve to live. Whatever you have here, it isn't life."

Kikyo threw out a dismissive hand. "It isn't your place to judge my existence. Now leave." Kagome didn't move and for a few long moments the only sound came from chirping crickets.

"No. This unnatural life, it's hurting Inuyasha."

Kikyo's eyes closed for the briefest of moments and her pain ebbed into her voice "How?"

_She still loves him, maybe if I explain what this is doing to him she'll understand._ "This is tearing him in two and he is losing control of his yokai side."

Kikyo raised her head and met Kagome's eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

Kagome rubbed her arm and glanced away before whispering. "Not intentionally but yes."

Kikyo's eyes widen with concern. Her lips thinned. "That's not like him."

Kagome explained. "Tsubaki's curse has out lived her. As long as we are split it has power over us."

Kikyo frowned. _Selfish girl._ "You mean it has power over you."

Kagome was outraged. "Do you know what it would do to Inuyasha if he killed me or you? He'd be ruined. It'd be kinder to kill him outright."

Kikyo gave a chilly smile. She knew the depths of his heart. "Tsubaki may have been evil but she was quite skilled at cursing." She stopped, studied the night sky and sighed. "Regardless I cannot allow him to be hurt."

Kagome nodded. "You know, this isn't the first lifetime we've loved him."

Kikyo answered. "I know." Kagome was glad she hadn't expected a more detailed reply than that because Kikyo did not offer one.

"Wouldn't you like to know his touch?" _All those hugs and that kiss I witnessed a few years ago… Surly she has been touched by lust?_

Kikyo rebuked her. "I am a priestess and am beyond acts of physical affection. You reek of Inuyasha and your miko powers are tainted by your actions."

_You liar! _Kagome laughed and the sound seemed to bother Kikyo. She frowned and took a step back. "That's funny; I don't feel weakened or polluted."

Kikyo turned away from Kagome her hair swung behind her as she moved. "You are going to ask me to die."

Kagome took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm not asking you to die. I'm asking you to come home. Together as one soul we can have a real life with Inuyasha."

Kikyo seemed to give her words serious consideration then asked. "Why should I give up and let you win? I was here before you."

Kagome answered honestly. "Because we'd both win. And you deserve to find happiness. You cannot be happy living off the souls of dead women. Shouldn't they be free? Doesn't the guilt of using them weigh on you?"

"You ask allot of me." The Miko tilted her head. As Kagome studied her thinning face she heard Boog's voice in her head. _Girlfriend ain't looking so hot these days._ "What's wrong Kikyo? Have you been ill?" _Can clay get sick?_

She answered slowly. "I've cut back on gathering souls and it's taken its toll. You were correct I don't like existing off the souls of the dead. My hold on this earth weakens everyday. Urasue's spell is fading. I've been searching for a way to stop it but the price is too costly."

Kagome wasn't surprised as all spells have a price, "You need more souls?"

Kikyo's eyes flashed and were for a moment windows into the depths of her sorrow. "The souls of maids and now children."

Kikyo was well known for her love of children, _Kaede was right; this can be solved without violence. _"Does Inuyasha know?"

Kikyo's expression remained flat but her tone was sharp. "No, he hasn't been here this past week. I assume you are the cause of that." Her cold glare told Kagome what she thought of her new relationship with Inuyasha.

Kagome's face flushed then she understood. "You are fading away aren't you?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked into her heart and realized all she had to offer was her companionship. _I guess it'll have to be enough._ "Don't do that. Sit here with me. I know we're not friends but we are essentially sisters."

Kikyo answered. "I don't like you but you're right and I'm tired. I've been thinking about this for a long time."

She pulled out her bow and loaded it with a sacred arrow. She pointed the arrow at Kagome's chest.

Kagome stumbled back in surprise but Kikyo pulled back the taunt string and turned her aim into the sky. Her finger released the taunt string and the arrow shot into the dark sky.

A whistle shriek pierced Kagome's ear drums and a shinidamachū fell to ground twisting in the throws of death. Sesshomaru and even Naraku had attacked the shinidamachū but until today they'd always remained unscathed. But even they were not immune to the power of the sacred arrows.

Kikyo quickly reloaded and soon another shinidamachū was twitching on the ground. Both soul gatherers went limp and their bodies faded away. She paused then shot the third shinidamachū. It was a direct hit and the body fell to dust before it hit the ground.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha rushing towards them from the woods.

Kikyo dropped her bow and fell into his arms resting her chin on his shoulder. Their embrace was an abrasion on Kagome's senses.

"It's over Inuyasha." Kikyo's voice was thick with determination.

_Oh shit! Is she going to exercise her claim on him and ask him to die with her?_

­­­­­­­­­Kagome stood behind them clasping her hands before her. _Should I intervene? She can't take him to Hell with her! Surely he isn't stupid enough to let her?_

Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha. "I have a claim on your soul."

He dropped his head and his hair swung forward hiding his expression. "I cannot deny you." His fetlocks brushed against the rough white material of her yumi. This simple contact spoke to Kagome of a disquieting intimacy.

Kagome bit her tongue._ What the hell is he doing? I should have expected this._ _Baka! Stupid, stupid Kagome. Age and time have changed nothing._

Kikyo's attention was focused on Inuyasha and she spoke as though they were alone. "Then let me go. The price for my existence here is too costly. I want to stay and there is only one way that can be done."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha spoke only her name but the questions were inferred.

She grasped his strong fingers in her pale thin hands. "Beloved. I want to live. I am giving up my soul so it can be with you. I love you so much all that matters is that we are together. If my soul must rejoin with that girl to achieve this, than I will gladly let it go."

Inuyasha held her and said nothing. Kaede approached them. "It's a beginning not an ending." She turned to Kikyo. "You are making a wise but difficult choice."

Kikyo put her hand on Kaede's shoulder. "You are a good sister and an excellent priestess."

"Thank you."

Kikyo called out to Kagome, "Only one shinidamachū remains. Shoot it."

Kagome picked up the bow and ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth flexible wood. "No. This is something you must do yourself." _I will not be your killer._

Kikyo frowned but accepted Kagome's wishes. "Very well, than I shall do it."

She stepped out of Inuyasha's arms, accepted the bow and took aim with a sacred arrow.

Kagome watched Inuyasha. _Should I go to him?_ She decided to stay where she was and waited.

Kikyo drew back the bowstring and let the arrow fly. It struck the last shinidamachū and the night sky lit up with tiny green firework explosions.

Kikyo raised her white arms to the moon and orbs of stolen souls left her body floating towards the heavens. She collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha raced to her side but her form was no longer flesh but faceless brown clay. It oozed from the yumi and into the grass seeking solace from the same earth it had been carved out of nine long years ago.

At first Kagome mistook the orb for a firefly. It flew at her and slammed into her forehead. She was pushed back from the sheer force of it and landed hard on her butt in the grass. _What the hell? _

Kagome rubbed her temples trying to assuage the pounding in her skull. _I never expected it to hurt…_

Inuyasha saw her fall and was beside her in a second. "Kagome? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I think so, it's hard to tell."

A vivid light flashed behind her eyes and Kagome felt power awaken in her soul. She opened her eyes and the vivid colors of the world were sharper and brighter. She felt the hum of every living thing around her. _We're all connected and I can feel it all…_ The air was attentive and she felt it prick her fingertips.

Her wonder was cut short when something twisted in her gut. The earth was awake and for the first time since she was fifteen it called out to her. Except this wasn't a message of welcome. _This isn't where you belong. Not your world. Not your place. _

Kagome cried out and doubled over clutching her belly. Kaede put her hand on Kagome's arm to steady her. "Girl, can't you feel it? The cosmos is trying to right itself. Look!"

Kagome glanced down and saw her hand was fading away. She yelped and jumped away from Kaede. "What the hell? My hand!"

Inuyasha reached for her. "Kagome no!" _Fucking hell! I can't loose you both in one night._

Kagome's insides heaved and she felt an ominous premonition of the coming changes. Words from one of the few classes she attended in junior high came flooding back to her. 'Nature abhors a vacuum.'

_I was never meant to time travel. Everything is wrong. Kikyo had half my soul and that we are one again everything is changing back to the way it was…I can feel the well. It's sealing up. _"Inuyasha!"

She took his clawed hand in her remaining corporeal fist. "I won't leave you. The well…it's closing! I choose to stay here with you."

Inuyasha looked to Kaede for confirmation and ground his teeth as she nodded in agreement. "Kagome, you can't stay here. It, the natural order of things or whatever, won't let you. I can't let you do this. You cannot die on me a third time."

Kagome's eyes shone with a pain she couldn't contain. Her newly reunited soul was cleaving in two. "I don't think I'm dying…Come with me!"

Kaede shook her head. "He cannot go with you. Child you know that." _She's right… he cannot leave here anymore than I will be allowed to stay._

Inuyasha pulled her fading body to his chest and whispered. "You worked so hard to be a Vet; I can't let you throw it away. This has never been your world. Maybe this is for the best."

Tears burned down Kagome's cheeks and she brushed her lips across his. "I…love you. I always will."

He crushed her to him and uttered the words her ears had hungered for. "I love you Kagome. Gods…I'm so sorry."

Kagome pulled back to study his face. His features were hard and his expression determined. "Inuyasha, what will we do?"

He closed his eyes briefly then opened them, stunning her with the clarity of their golden depths. "Meet me by the God Tree, tomorrow at sunrise."

Kagome chocked. "How? Don't you see? This is how it ends, there isn't a tomorrow."

Inuyasha gave a small half grin. His lips pulled back and she saw the tip of a canine fang. "I'm only half human, remember? What date is tomorrow on your side of the well?"

Kagome was pissed. _How can he be so nonchalant? Can't he see this is it?_ "The first of August 2005. So?" she demanded.

He spoke with a confidence he didn't feel. "I'm not certain how old Sesshomaru is but he's damned near immortal so maybe five hundred years ain't such a long time."

Kagome's heart clutched this new hope but she didn't trust it. "Inuyasha you…want to wait for me? Five hundred years…half a millennium?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he ran a clawed finger down her tear stained cheek. "You've died twice for me and found me in three lifetimes. I think I owe ya one. If I'm still here not even a hundred incarnations of Naraku could keep me from finding you."

Kagome's heart sung but her common sense squashed her joy. "There is no way? I just don't see how…"

Kaede shrugged. "It's not impossible. This is if he can keep that of his head on his shoulders five hundred years longer." She was doubtful but decided against sharing her misgivings.

Miroku forced a laughed. "That'll be something."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. "It's time to go. I can't stand here and watch you fade. Let's get you to the well where you belong."

Sango stepped in and embraced Kagome. "I'm so glad to have known you."

Kagome grasped for her hands but found she had only one hand to offer her. "I'll never forget you."

Miroku actually had a tear in his eye and Kagome was touched beyond words. She hugged him and when his hands behaved themselves the gesture spoke to the finality of the moment. "Take good care of Sango. And make a record of your lives and the quest for me. Leave it where I can find it…hide it in the well."

He nodded then turned away. Kirara whined and Kagome patted her head. Inuyasha grasped her elbow and began dragging her towards the well. She waved "Good bye Grandmother! I've given you enough pills to last you over a year if you use them sparingly!"

Kaede nodded. "Bless you for freeing my sister and helping me with my tooth. You are a daughter to my heart."

Kagome fought to keep up with Inuyasha as he dragged her bodily to the mouth of the well. She punched his shoulder trying in vain to make him slow down. "What if I never see you again?"

He gestured towards her right arm. Kagome's breath left her when she realized her hand, arm and shoulder were quickly fading away. She touched her arm but only found air. "It doesn't hurt." She marveled over this then asked "Don't you think it should?" Kagome looked questionably to Inuyasha. _I'm becoming a ghost!_

Inuyasha growled. "I won't let this happen. I refuse to cause you more pain."

Kagome's eyes widened and he saw the light of the stars reflected in them. "But don't you know? If I lose you everyday will be painful, even more so than this." How could she describe the many pieces her heart was breaking into?

"Wench it's time to go." His features were set with a stubborn expression Kagome knew well. She brushed her fingertips over his ears.

_It's all happening too fast, too soon._

"Inuyasha...no!"

Inuyasha tipped her chin up and ran his hand over the back of her head down her long dark hair. He pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered "When will you learn to trust me?"

Kagome couldn't stand being parted from him and fought it. "You're lying. You know you won't be there tomorrow. This is a trick to get me to do what you want!"

Inuyasha's warm breath brushed her cheek. "Maybe. But that's a risk you have to take. Kagome you are my life. I could not betray you. Please just this once, do as I ask. Go home Kagome!"

Kagome stood up and brought her lips to his. He claimed her mouth in a violent kiss that spoke volumes more than his earlier declaration of love. Kagome opened her eyes and realized she could see the grass beneath her now translucent feet.

_It doesn't matter; the choice has been made for me._

Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and sat her on the edge of the well. Kagome's left hand reached for his but she slipped and tumbled into the waiting depths of the well.

As she fell she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome!"

Her answer was a lung bursting scream. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

**Notes:**

Now wasn't that worth the wait? I assure you this version is so much better than the original. I'm a crafty mother! evil laughter (atleast I'd like to think so).

Looks like we might have two more chapters instead of one. **Warning:** The next chapter is a bit violent.

DemonSprok: Smite away, just remember the hedgehog has teleporting powers. heh-heh, now if I could just charge her rent. Lazy critter.

Kagome's Pup: (reply to reveiw left on Pavlov's Bell) I have it on very good authority, and your profile, thatyou are old enough to clean your own room. BTW funny side note..I used to work at the Darlington Raceway and the driver's wives are scary!

So peace out till next time (which should be in the next two days).


	23. Red Wedding

Chapter Twenty Three

* * *

**Warning: violence. **

Kagome landed on the well bottom with an _UMPH!_ Frustration bit at her as she scrambled up the brick walls only to see the ceiling of the well house roof.

Her fingers slipped and she fell back down to the well floor landing on solid earth. Ever since the Shikon no Tama was destroyed she'd taken for granted that her connection to it would always allow her passage to the Feudal Era. _It came out of my body after all. Who's to say it isn't back inside me now?_

Inuyasha traveled successfully between worlds without a shard and she'd always assumed the well allowed him through simply because she wished it. She willed it with all of her might so perhaps some of her power was passed to him.

But now, tonight sitting in the dirt on her hands and knees, Kagome knew better. Shikon no Tama was gone. All traces of it were null and void as was it's hold on her. Normally this would be something to celebrate. She'd secretly been waiting to be attacked by some power hungry yokai and now she knew she was safe. Instead of joy she was in mourning.

Her hair hung down in dirty strands from lying in the dirt trying to claw her way back. Her efforts were wasted. Kagome ripped a finger nail to the quick and the sharp pain brought her closer to reality. _I guess it's really over. _

She clung to the secret hope that this time he would keep his promise to meet her. _He was too late last time. K_agome's palm found her forehead._ This isn't my memory? What the hell…did I hit my head on the fall down here?_

* * *

Over 565 years ago…. 

Aiko's hand brushed the cool, coarse stone of the Buddha statue and she was filled with an unexplainable calm. _This is where I belong._ The night was silent except for the occasional cricket and night bird. Aiko took a deep cleansing breath and pushed away all her thoughts and guilt of leaving her mother behind. _I've been waiting for this since…forever. Freedom._

She crept around the base of the statue and found Inuyasha was absent. No matter, Aiko knew from deep with in the depths of her being he would honor his pledge and come. She looked up to the night sky and counted the stars.

_How lucky I am to be a bride under this night sky. It's a thousand times more breathtaking than any elaborate Shinto wedding ceremony. And the dress is more comfortable too._

Her mother had fitted her earlier today with the rented wedding outfit for her marriage to the fish monger. The clothing alone weighed more than she did. She was grateful to be rid off the outfit and the groom.

Aiko checked her basket and reassured herself that she hadn't forgotten Inuyasha's beloved hand pulled noodles and dried fish._ The perfect wedding feast. _Satisfied she patted the basket then sat at the base of the statue and waited. Her eyes closed and she slept under the moonless sky.

Aiko woke at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw the flash of silver hair as a male figure stepped around the other side of the giant Buddha. She rose to her feet and went to meet her beloved. It was almost morning and he was late but she didn't care. _He came._

The man who spun to face her wasn't Inuyasha. He wore full Daimyo lord dress. His pointed ears and purple stripes signified he was a powerful Taiyokai. His long silver hair fell loose down his back. Aiko was fascinated and repulsed by his cruel expression. This was not the kind of being whose attention she wanted to attract.

"Why are you here?" she asked softy.

She knew he'd heard her but he chose not to respond. He turned from the Buddha's clearing towards the dense growth of trees.

"Little half-breed filth, why don't you come out here and meet your bride."

Aiko's heart pounded. She tried to see through the trees but there was no sign of Inuyasha.

The yokai called out. "It's the new moon. Get your hide out here or else I'll do it for you."

Aiko saw a slight figure make it's way out off the trees. A human man with long dark hair and slightly oversized ears approached her. His head hung and she had to stoop to see his face. Once she glimpsed his eyes, she knew instantly. "Inuyasha! You came." Aiko silently scolded herself for forgetting tonight was the night of the new moon. _That is why he is late._

The Taiyokai frowned. "You care not that he is weak?"

Aiko titled her head and announced in a voice stronger than she felt. "I've accepted him as he is. It makes no difference to me what he is as long as he's my Inuyasha. Who are you and why are you here?"

He bit back an oath and swung his armor back from his shoulders. "I am Sesshomaru lord of the Western Lands and this bastard's only relation. I'm here because I have to honor a promise I made, many years ago."

He bent down and grasped the human Inuyasha by the scruff of his neck and tossed him at Akio's feet as if he weighed no more than a basket of clothes. "Here fish bitch. I give him to you. He is no longer my concern. As the Inu Taiyokai my promise had been kept and the half bred now belongs to you. It is no longer my concern if he is stealing food or scaring the priests."

Aiko's lips fell open. She hadn't known what to expect but this was the last outcome she imagined. Inuyasha groaned but stayed down signaling his submission. She knew in his normal form he would have leapt to his feet and gone for this creature's slender white throat with his hanyou claws. "Sesshomaru-sama, is Inuyasha hurt or in trouble?"

He gazed down on her from under his thick silver lashes. "He's a filthy half bred. Isn't that enough trouble?"

Inuyasha groaned and Aiko realized Sesshomaru had dragged him here against his will. _Wasn't he going to come on his own? Where were you Inuyasha? _

The night was dark from the lack of moon but as she studied his face she saw the bloodied bruises and that his arm hung lose and dislocated from his shoulder. _He's weak, that monster beat him all the way here._

Sesshomaru turned to leave but a din of shouting erupted in the woods. He stepped back into the trees and watched.

A mob of angry mortals stormed the tiny clearing baring torches, staffs and swords. Aiko shrunk back against the stone Buddha.

A large, thick necked man stopped before her and kicked her hard in her stomach.

"Bitch! How could you mother pawn you off on me? You've shamed me with this half breed."

Inuyasha struggled to his feet but a man slipped up behind him and struck him hard across his head with a club. His eyes went wide and then closed as he collapsed into the grass. A small trickle of blood flowed from his nose and another from his ear. Aiko lay on her belly in the dirt. She screamed as she reached for him.

"Inuyasha!"

Aiko's fish monger bent down and wrapped his meaty hand in her hair lifting her head off the ground. She cried but he ignored her and turned to face Inuyasha who lay gasping as he slipped in and out of consciousness. The fish monger's accomplices hauled him to his feet.

"I know you've had her… filthy hanyou! She is ruined and possibly carrying your spawn. Watch and see how we deal with the likes of you in this village."

Two men held him back and propped his head up. They made sure his eyes were open when the fish monger hefted his katana and swung the sharp blade down on Aiko's neck. Her screams were cut short and Inuyasha's lids weren't quick enough to block out the sight of her head falling from her shoulders.

He lost all sense of himself and howled his throat hoarse demanding. "Kill me too! Fucking human cowards, kill me too."

The men restraining him had meant to honor this simple request but Inuyasha, even human, was unpredictable at best. They flung him down to the ground and retreated through the woods to the village.

The fish monger sheathed his bloody blade. He paused before Inuyasha and kicked him full in the face with his wooden geta sandal. He felt his nose break and the bones press back into his sinuses. The fish monger laughed then left. His world was overtaken by blinding white agony.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he lay in the dirt before Sesshomaru approached him. "See what your human side is capable off?"

Inuyasha turned his head and spat out a tooth. He saw the dim outline of Aiko's body and then he was ill on the ground. Inuyasha lifted his head and growled at his half brother. "You could have stopped them but you did nothing."

Sesshomaru shrugged. He felt no urges then or now to save the girl. She was human and a trivial creature at best. "The blame rests with you not me. Had you been here when you were supposed to they never would have found her. Your tardiness killed her."

Inuyasha dropped his head back down on the hard ground. "I was late because I stopped to fight with you."

"Foolish half bred." Sesshomaru frowned and headed back to the woods. His expression was one of boredom. Outraged Inuyasha called out to him.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped. "What?"

"Kill me. You've been promising to do it for years. Make good on your threat."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You're half dead and human. It's not worth my time. But the day will come. Never doubt it. However today it's more entertaining to leave you here. The dawn will heal you and then we shall meet another day."

* * *

Present day… 

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She coughed and wrapped her hands around the warm and blessedly intact column of her throat. _How could I have forgotten?_

She was winded from her vision and the fall down the well. _I stayed with him even after…they killed me. I saw it all. I remember…_ Her eyes shut but the images were burned on the inside of her eyelids. The katana rising above her bare neck then falling down and severing…

Despite the fact she was sitting on the warm earth Kagome's felt a chill in the marrow of her bones. _I could have lived ten more lifetimes without reliving that particular memory. _

Kagome forced herself to take deep, calming breaths until her pulse slowed. _His world it's so dark… I'd almost forgotten. _

"Sesshomaru you dick head!" Kagome's shout echoed off the stone walls of the well. _He knew exactly what he was doing when I saw him and that was really him. I should have known. No kitsune is capable of recreating those cruel eyes.. _

Kagome remembered when Naraku threw Kikyo into the river of acid. It was Sesshomaru who told Inuyasha she was 'dead'.

'I know not what your connection to that miko is nor do I care to'.

_He's always been clueless. Sesshomaru never knew Kikyo until after she came back to life. He must have been bored the day he found me on his side of the well. Why did I believe him? As if he has any reason to care one iota about us or our lives. He claimed omnipotence but it was all a lie._

Inuyasha hadn't saved her so of course in his opinion he was as good as her murder. _On the other hand had he not stopped to fight Sesshomaru then she or I would have lived… We could have shared a life together. _

_How can I trust him to be there tomorrow five hundred years later if he couldn't even make it to the Stone Buddha and that was only the next day? _

Kagome sat up and leaned back against the stone walls. She anticipated the coming dawn with hope and a dark dread.

* * *

Notes: 

I still have a good bit. It maybe one chapter or two depending on editing! Three updates in three days! How is that for good? The hedgehog is tired of typing…she's a hunt and peck typist. I'd better slow down cause she's threatening to unionize on me.


	24. Forever Love

_Chapter Twenty four: Forever Love

* * *

_

Kagome stood on the temple steps looking out on the God Tree. The pink light of dawn had long ago crested and the branches of her beloved tree stood empty swaying slightly in the breeze.

She sat on the cold stone steps and pressed her face into her knees. This was much worse than a broken promise. _For Inuyasha to not be at the tree can only mean his death. There are so many graves all over the temple grounds. How will I ever find him? _

Kagome gave into spasms of chocking coughs. She held her sides until it passed. Ridiculous regrets pummeled her common sense. _Why didn't I just let Kikyo have him? Then I could still get down…the well. _She pushed her hair back from her sweaty face. _But who's to say he didn't have a long life or even a good one. This is a selfish grief._

Her realization brought her no comfort and Kagome broke down into great heaving sobs. _Inuyasha! How many times must I lose you?_ _I must be the stupidest woman alive._

The sun rose in the sky, bathing the temple in it bright sunny tones of warm light. It was the most dazzling yet bleakest dawn Kagome could remember. Her newly awakened senses enhanced every color, sight and sound.

A jogger circled the temple but Kagome was too upset to feel self conscious. _I guess it's really over. There's nothing I can do to ever go back. _The man paused at the bottom of the stone steps and he glanced up momentarily meeting Kagome's eyes. A brief instant of the man's life flashed before her eyes. _His wife is having their baby today…this is his last jog before the caesarian operation. _She was surprised by this knowledge and found it unsettling. He smiled at her and Kagome nodded.

The bus pulled up at the stop in front of the temple. The first of the early morning commuters pushed in through the narrow door of the bus. Kagome watched cautiously through her fog of grief. The figures were blurs of modern day clothing. Her heart leapt at the sight of the familiar red but it was only an old woman in a red sweat suit. Her aura was dark and Kagome realized she was ill maybe even dying. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Damnit! How is this fair? We've given up so much. Does fate expect me to stay here and tend the shrine? _Darkness engulfed her and she was filled with an incontrollable rage. Kagome sat on her hands lest she was tempted to raise her fist and curse the gods themselves.

_I thought freeing Kikyo would solve everything. But instead I've just signed on for the permanent position of shrine priestess. But without Inuyasha is there anything worth fighting for? My soul is tethered to this place a mere breath away from what I could've had... _

Kagome pounded her closed fists on the stone slab steps and her rage manifested in the form of an ear splitting screech. The birds perched in the God tree were startled into flight.

Kagome picked up a smooth stone and lobbed it at the hated tree with all her might. It bit into the ancient bark before bouncing off and striking the ground.

Kagome stood but her knees refused to support her. She fell back onto the steps and gave in to her sobs. A pair of white high topped sneakers stepped into view. _Oh great, now Souta's gonna wanna know what's wrong._ Kagome guarded her expression and kept her eyes on the ground at her feet.

"Why is it every time we meet, you start crying?"

Kagome sniffled and slowly lifted her head. Inuyasha leaned back on his heels crouching before her in slightly baggy light blue jeans and a beautiful long sleeved white button up shirt. His silver hair hung loose down his back in one long length, his fetlocks gone. Bangs brushed his forehead and dark eyebrows perched above his luminous, gilded eyes. His ears perked attentively in her direction.

Her dry lips formed the word. "Inuyasha…you came."

"I told ya I wouldn't miss this." He knelt before her than leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. Kagome pressed her face into his shirt and he held her while she cried.

"Kagome." Inuyasha pressed his face in her neck drinking in her scent. It had been ages and he'd never forgotten. He'd made it back to her on faith alone.

They sat in the silent embrace. Eventually Inuyasha broke away from Kagome and gently sat her back on the steps. He reached into his jeans pocket and removed a worn leather wallet. He flipped it open and passed it to Kagome.

She wiped her eyes on her shirtsleeve. "What's this?"

"My movie rental card, library card and my driver's license; it's official I'm legal and gainfully employed to boot. Your mom's gonna love that."

Kagome stared at him. "How did you remember I said that? It was last week to me but for you it's been five hundred years ago!"

He shrugged. "Ya know what they say…time flies and all. But it's always easier to remember the important stuff."

Kagome studied his license and recognized his address. "You really did it. You waited for me… all this time and you were just around the corner…" _Just a breath away, he's always been just a breath away. _

Inuyasha took her hand in his. "Yeah the last twenty years have been the hardest knowing you were so close. But waiting was the right thing to do." He wasn't capable of describing the ache that filled him during the past centuries.

Kagome studied his features, his face was slightly more angular but other than that he was unchanged. She asked. "So what have you spent the last half a millennium doing?"

He reacted as though he'd been away only a week and waved his free hand. "A little this and that." _Do you have to ask? You were the inspiration for everything I've ever done._

Kagome turned his chin so she could see his ears. A thin gold ring sat low in his right ear. "You pierced your ear? Didn't that hurt like hell?"

Inuyasha glanced at his feet then looked back at her face. "Yeah…and that was the last drop of alcohol I've had since."

Kagome tilted her head and brushed her fingers against his soft ear as she studied it. "I think I like it. Though isn't your ear…sensitive?" _It's sexy as all hell! _

"Yeah and you tugging on it doesn't help a damned bit." He brushed her hand away from his ear.

Kagome was honestly surprised. _How much have you changed? I can't imagine you subjecting yourself to mutilation for the sake of fashion._ _Just a few days ago you refused to let me stick you with the needle and draw your blood._

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and then burst into unexplainable spontaneously laughter. "Wanna hear something funny?" His laughter was free, how long had it been since he'd felt this way …if ever?

Kagome blinked away her tears. "What?"

"Your mom invited me to your house for dinner last night. I called off but I took a rain check. Care to cash it in for breakfast?" He offered her his arm but she was too shocked to accept.

Kagome's mouth fell open. "You work with her accountant." _I was rushing out the door when she was trying to set me up with you? Maybe I should have stayed for dinner after all._

Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, I'm his new partner. You might say I kinda own the place. I like numbers, turns out they can't talk back to ya. Unlike certain fifteen year old mikos."

Kagome slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Mom told me that if I didn't want you then she was keeping you for yourself!"

He frowned, and then his lips spread into a wide leer as he wagged his eyebrows. "Well I guess one Higurashi woman is as good as another." _As if anyone could ever replace you. _

Kagome scoffed and gently elbowed him in the side. She was so glad to see him. Relief and excitement flooded her whole being; she didn't think she could ever lay hands on him in anger.

"But Mom knows what you look like. How did you fool her?"

"Easily enough, I had the spell on your prayer beads augmented and it only allows people to see what they expect to." Inuyasha pulled them out from under his shirt. They were smooth and shiny from centuries of wear and looked exotic against his freshly pressed white cotton shirt.

_Augmented? My, my, what a vocabulary we have. And Mom knew what she was talking about. Her dinner guest was just my type after all. Someone's spent the passing years learning._

Kagome asked. "So once she realizes it's you, then the spell will fade?"

"Exactly." He gave a firm nod.

Kagome stood on tiptoe and fingered the beads. Inuyasha's warm scent engulfed her except it was changed with the subtle undertones of deodorant and a light citrus aftershave. She smoothed the palms of her hands over his jaw and felt…the beginnings of light stubble. _This was new…I think I like it too._

Kagome took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes as she brushed her knuckles across his face. "Inuyasha, then how will I ever know if I'm seeing the real you?"

He took her hand. "Because you always have. If the spell worked on you then you wouldn't have noticed the earring."

Inuyasha pulled her against his chest as he had many times in the past in his red fire rat robes. "Kagome, you've spent two of your last three lifetimes telling me you love me just as I am." He scratched his ear. "I decided to start listening."

Kagome's tears rained freely down her face as he tilted her chin up and claimed her lips with his. She answered his call and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found her rear and he lifted her off the ground into his arms.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Careful woman, it's been a VERY long time and I'm damn near out of my mind."

"I still don't know how you did this for me…Five hundred years that's almost ten lifetimes." She felt her throat closing.

"I gave you my life. I would never go back on my word. Besides I knew you'd be here." He laughed and he gave her butt a fast pinch and was momentarily reminded of his old friend the monk. _How long had it been since he'd died? _"You were a sure thing. Even if every woman in the past five centuries refused me I always knew you were here waiting."

Kagome's eyes widened at these words and she gave his ear a hard tug. "Easy now…" He whispered against her lips. "You know I was kidding. Surely you've realized by now Inu yokai mate for life."

Kagome felt ridiculous. This obvious fact had never occurred to her before. Inuyasha had been truly torn. While he cared for her, Kikyo's resurrection revived his promise to her, that he would stand by her side and give her his life. As long as her soul lived he would not turn his back on her for another. His father Inutaisho died defending his mother and Inuyasha was no different.

Now that she thought about it, Sesshomaru had never been seen with a lover. Koga was a wolf not an Inu yokai but his persistence was never ending. All the pieces fell neatly into place. Inuyasha wasn't indecisive; he was man of his word. _How could I have ever doubted him? He will always come for me. _

A quick anger burned through her but dissipated. "Why didn't you ever tell me that? I was just a stupid kid. How could I have known?"

Inuyasha sighed and turned his gaze to the Scared God Tree. "I didn't understand your world like I do now. Telling you something so simple was the equivalent of pointing out the sky was blue. It was common knowledge; I just thought you knew…"

Kagome's eyes cleared and she felt the burden of a heavy stone of doubt slip from her shoulders and crash to the ground. _He must have thought I was such a selfish bitch, and he loved me anyway! _"I'm so sorry, I never knew… But it makes sense. I feel kinda silly."

Inuyasha surprised her by squeezing her shoulders. "Kagome don't waste anytime feeling bad. We've our whole lives ahead of us. I've waited for too long to waste a moment of it on regret."

* * *

New York City 12/29/2005 The Waldorf Astoria Hotel:

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap firmly ensconced in his arms when the door to their suite flung open. She cursed herself for forgetting to lock it but brightened when she saw her friend.

Boog stood in the doorway with both hands on her hips. Her blonde hair was longer and she wore a black dress with heels but other than that she was the same old Boog. "Well _please_ don't get up on _my_ account."

Kagome laughed, leapt off Inuyasha and ran to Boog. They squealed and hugged each other as they bounced around the room. Inuyasha was immediately glad this girl lived on the other side of the planet. His poor hanyou ears couldn't take the racket.

Boog turned to Inuyasha and Kagome introduced her. He offered her his hand along with a pleasant smile. "Pleased to meet you." Kagome was thrilled with his new found manners but she felt she'd never get used the changes in him.

Boog frowned for a moment then accepted his hand. Her lips broke open into a huge toothy grin. "May I?"

Inuyasha, who had no clue as to what she was asking, was nonchalant, "Sure."

She leaned forward and tweaked his ears. His face turned red and he did a vertical jump out of the chair and landed on all fours on the leather head rest. Kagome smiled at the sound of shredding leather. Now _this _was her Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for?" He was confused, why wasn't the damned spell working? He was wearing the stupid beads. He pointed to Kagome and said in an accusing tone. "She can see me!"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course she can see you silly, you aren't invisible."

He snapped. "Keh, you know that's not what I meant."

Boog giggled. "Sure I can see you. Contrary to whatever Ka-Go-Mae has no doubt told you, I'm not stupid or blind."

He regained his composure and slid back into the leather chair while making a note to flip the cushions before they left in attempt to hide the damage. "So what are you?"

"Excuse me?" Boog feigned offense.

He gestured towards her with a clawed hand. "Cut the shit. You can see my true form. How?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I've seen stranger things though. Like Kagome first in the morning." She shuddered. That is much scarier than you."

Inuyasha cocked a dark brow. "Can't argue with you on that one." Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. Course if she was here to take Kagome shopping without him then she was his new best friend. He hated lugging bags through crowded stores. The worst part was getting sprayed by the perfume ladies. His missed the open fields and woods of the Warring states but nothing brought it out faster than a jostling crowd of angry, stinky shoppers. He still didn't like being separated from Kagome but after two days of solid shopping he was willing to suffer it. It wasn't as if she wasn't capable of defending herself to some degree after all, he had the bumps on his head to prove it.

Boog sat on the leather ottoman facing his chair. "It's not like you're the only supernatural thing on the planet. Back in high school the guy I took to prom turned out to be a possum demon. Talk about freaky. He wasn't cute like you." Kagome frowned at the image of a short, round man with a bald, pink, scaly tail jutting out the seat of his tux pants.

Inuyasha sniffed indignantly and replied. "I'm over 700 years old, I'm not cute."

Kagome laughed and waved her hand at him dismissing his protest. "Sure you are."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm fucking adorable. Thanks for noticing."

Kagome leaned over the chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're such a _good _sport Inuyasha."

He growled low in his throat and pressed his nose against her neck. "Only for you Kagome. Everyone else can go to hell."

Boog crossed her legs. "So before you two give me cavities…When am I gonna get to see the wedding photos? It makes me sick you snuck off and didn't even invite me."

Kagome gave a nervous grin. "I swear it wasn't personal. We've just been through so much we wanted to marry as soon as possible. It was quiet and at the court house. There are only a handful of photos."

She'd always dreamed of an elaborate Shinto wedding and a luxurious honeymoon but when faced with putting off her life with Inuyasha to obtain these material things, those dreams fell away and the bigger picture took hold. She had what she wanted. Him. After all a fancy party does not a marriage make.

Boog pursed her lips. "Mama Higurashi wouldn't let you get it on until you were good and wed huh?"

Kagome looked at the floor but Inuyasha answered unabashedly. "Fuck no! Sometimes I still think she's still got it in for me. But it didn't matter. I'd already waited long enough."

"Yeah three years is a long time to be apart." allowed Boog.

Kagome stated. "You've no idea." Then she shot Inuyasha a dark look. _Sometimes, I can't take you anywhere!_

Boog clapped her hands. "Great! Then it's settled."

Inuyasha was suspicious, this girl was crafty and he didn't trust her. "What's settled?"

"As you know Paul and I are getting married during the big ball drop on Saturday night. I've asked the preacher to stay late and marry you two again in front of everyone. It's our gift to you."

Kagome protested. "We don't have a license and aren't even US citizens!"

"Doesn't matter, Dr. Scott is an old family friend and an Episcopalian priest. He knows you are already wed and doesn't care about your paperwork. This one is for you, not the government."

Kagome sat down on the arm of the leather chair. She didn't know what to say; a real wedding with all of her US friends, it was so unexpected. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap. He hated fancy affairs almost as much as he hated sharing Kagome but this was different. He saw she was speechless and turned to Boog. "We'll do it."

* * *

And so 12:05am on the morning of New Years day, beneath the cold winter sky of the brightest city in the world, second only to her beloved Tokyo, Kagome accepted Inuyasha as her one and only love for the second time. But if the truth be known she could have done it a thousand times.

Dr. Scott surprised them by performing the San-San-Kudo or ceremony of the three times three exchange of the cups. He performed the ceremony in his full Scottish kilt complete with white priest collar and presented them with tiny cups of sake. After exchanging vows they each held a cup for the other to drink from.

During the exchange of the rings, Dr. Scott had collected them prior to the ceremony, they recited their own vows. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and held it tightly in his. "My Kagome, no matter where or when we are in time, I will always come for you." He slid the modest thin gold band on her finger.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked in to his eyes. Their golden depths were so intense her stomach fluttered as much as it had on her first wedding day. She took his hand and was reminded of the day she found a boy pinned to a tree by an arrow. _I've loved you for so long._ "And I will always be here waiting Inuyasha. My faith in you is never ending." She slid his ring onto his finger and he pulled her forward to his chest holding her tightly against him as he always had.

The crowd was disappointed; they'd been expecting a passionate kiss. If anyone thought the vows were unusual they didn't show it. Eventually Dr. Scott cleared his throat and announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone stood and clapped as Inuyasha leaned Kagome back in a passionate embrace. His hair fell in a curtain over their faces while he kissed her. Paul stood behind him as best man and wagged his brows at Boog, who still in her wedding white stood behind Kagome. It was the night of the new moon so the dark hair that fell over their faces hiding them from view was very real. Even so when Kagome pressed her hand to his chest she still felt the outline of the prayer beads under his suit.

Boog's mother came around with champagne glasses and everyone toasted the new couples and 2006. The view from the Waldorf Astoria balcony overlooking Park Ave was breathtaking. The whole city was alive with lights, music and revelry. Even from high above the crowds and ten blocks from Time Square, they could hear the people in the streets cheering.

In the end they were true to their vows. Inuyasha always came for Kagome and she never stopped waiting.

_C'est la vie!

* * *

_

**Notes:**

This chapter was based on the Josh Groban song _To Where You Are._

New Years Eve this year will take place on the night of the new moon.

I dedicate this chapter to my mom, who has started reading this stuff and doesn't even know who Inuyasha is. Just like Inu, she is also freaking adorable in her own right.

This story was up to 15000 some odd hits _before_ I posted this chapter. That is simply unbelievable. Thank you so much! I did this whole story just so I could write this last chapter.

This was my least favorite story mostly because I've taken so much heat for it on other websites. Yeah there was some OCC but this is fanfiction and it's supposed to be fun. I couldn't stand how Kagome's mom behaved in the anime. I'm twenty some odd years old and my friends are all new parents. It was hard not to breathe some life into Ayumi and show her as a real person. But I think I accomplished that here and I just love how it ended. I hope you did too. If you did, warning shameless plug ahead…then please read my other stories and check out my website hedgehogmadhatter dot com. Thanks and good night!

..bows and the curtain falls..

_Fin_


End file.
